Obdarzyć cień uczuciem
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: (Dawniej "Sowa zwrotna na spojrzenia") Dorcas Meadowes jest wredną zołzą niepotrafiącą łapać życia póki płynie jednym nurtem. Widocznie coś musi stanąć na jej drodze, by zaczęła się przejmować dokąd zmierza. Syriusz Black nie da jej przecież życzliwie żyć w spokoju, prawda?
1. Najbardziej przełomowy dzień w życiu

**To opowiadanie ma już kilka dobrych lat. Pisałam je jako literacką próbę jak i również pożegnanie z Harrym Potterem i jego magią.**

 **Znaczy to, że nie zamierzam w tym tekście nic poprawiać, ale ciekawie byłoby znać Wasze zdanie.**

 **Jestem świadoma wielu niewyjaśnionych i zamglonych wątków, które nie zostały rozwiązane do samego końca.  
**

* * *

Wielkie krople deszczu obijały się o szybę, a każdemu uderzeniu towarzyszyło stłumione bębnienie. Nie trwała żadna duża burzy, tylko zwyczajniejszy w świecie deszcz. Niebo, które zwykle o tej porze roku wprost jaśniało od przedzierających się przez nie promyków żywego, marcowego słońca, było zachmurzone. Siedząc na parapecie po raz kolejny zamyśliłam się, trzymając na kolanach oprawiony w skórę pamiętnik. Mój poprzedni zgubiłam. Tak samo, tak jego poprzednik, wyglądał identycznie, ale istniały tylko drobne różnice. W dodatku bardzo cieszyłam się z tego tajemniczego zniknięcia. Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że cieszyłam się z bardzo różnych rzeczy, na przykład z tego, że wróciłam do Hogwartu. Dziwne, nieprawdaż? Niesamowite uczucie, radować się na myśl o rzeczach, którymi gardzą inni. Czułam się przez krótką chwilę naprawdę oryginalną osobą.

Zeskakując z parapetu zatrzymałam się przy lustrze. Odbijała się w nim moja twarz, z ciemnymi włosami oraz oczami, lekko popielatej cerze. Przesunęłam dłonią po kosmyku włosów, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Wydawało mi się także, iż od czubka falujących delikatnie włosów aż do czubków palców u stóp, sprawiałam wrażenie nadzwyczaj delikatnej i kruchej. „Wprost idealny materiał na porcelanową laleczkę" – pomyślałam, obdarzając uśmiechem moją lustrzaną ,,ja". Dorcas numer dwa odwzajemniła ten okaz serdeczności. Nic mi nie przeszkadzało, a przynajmniej nic takiego, czego powinnam się wówczas obawiać.

Jeszcze jakiś czas przedtem, kiedy to przygnębiona żegnałam się z moją kochaną ciotką, u której spędziłam cały drugi miesiąc moich wakacji letnich, nie byłam ani trochę podobna do dziewczyny, która wtedy z taką niekrytą satysfakcją okręciła się wokół własnej osi przed lustrem.

Czy aby na pewno?

Lustro odbijało mój obraz, gdy stałam tak ubrana w ulubioną spódnicę w zielone grochy i bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Rękawek ten tak naprawdę sięgał mi prawie po łokieć, lecz nauczyciele twierdzili uparcie, że i tak jest zbyt krótki. Zasady szkolne zakazywały tego rodzaju stroi, ale czasami nawet uparta profesor McGonagall przymykała na to nieco oko. Zwłaszcza, kiedy w sytuacji nakrycia jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny w nieodpowiednim ubraniu pojawiał się dyrektor. Albus Dumbledore zawsze uporczywie, czasami nawet z duszonym chichotem, bronił młodocianych uczniów oraz zwalał całą winę na ich "młode umysły".

Po raz kolejny uśmiechnęłam się do własnego odbicia.

Gdy zegar wybił siedemnastą, wzdrygnęłam się lekko. Założyli go niedawno, na prośbę nauczycielki zielarstwa, aby uczniowie nie mieli wymówki, że nie wiedzieli, jaka była godzina. To znaczy, że nie przyzwyczaiłam się jeszcze całkiem do ciągłego tykania i budzenia mnie około północy przez to magiczne, żółte stworzonko wepchane do środka.

Po raz ostatni rzuciłam spojrzeniem na lustro w drewnianej ramie i ruszyłam się z pozycji zgrabnej modelki z cyfrowych zdjęć mugoli, w której zastygłam na długie pięć minut. To przerażające, a zarazem ciekawe, jak takie młode dziewczyny potrafią tyle tkwić w miejscu na tych fotografiach.

Chwyciłam czarny płaszcz, zakrywający na wszelki wypadek moje ubranie i wyszłam z dormitorium. Mijałam kolejne korytarze, by wyjść na błonia. Nie cierpiałam być skowronkiem w klatce. W końcu uwięziony ptak nie śpiewa. No, to nie koniecznie tyczyło się kukułki z zegara w moim dormitorium. Ona raczej wrzeszczała ,,wstawać, otyłe pasikoniki!".

Wciągnęłam orzeźwiające, podeszczowe powietrze. Słońce wynurzyło się z chmur oświetlając świeżo zroszoną trawę. Zdeptana przez tłum dzieciaków w siedmiu kategoriach wiekowych znacznie ożywiła się i nabrała zielonych kolorów.

Błonia świeciły pustkami. Być może z powodu mokrej ziemi i masy błota, które kleiło się obrzydliwie do butów. Ostatnimi czasy lubiłam być sama, to było mnie tak wygodne i uspokajające, iż nie miałam ani trochę ochoty zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.

Kompleksy? Bardzo śmieszne.

Wszyscy, którzy mnie znali, wiedzieli, że byłam wtedy dość ładną i inteligentną osobą, oraz, że mogłam osiągnąć wszystko, czego pragnęłam. Ostatnio, kiedy o tym myślałam, jednak wydawało mi się, że byłam wtedy dla siebie tylko nieciekawym skrawkiem ściennej tapety – a jeśli któreś z moich przyjaciół okazywało mi jakieś większe zainteresowanie, chowałam się w mysiej dziurze pod łóżkiem albo dla ławką szkolna, modląc się do wszystkich bogów świata, aby zapomniano o mojej kolejnej wielkiej wtopie jak najprędzej.

Te wszystkie uśmiechy, to wszystko bywało dla zmyłki. Wielki banał i nic. Zostawała mi tylko Dorcas numer dwa, która była mi wierna i bynajmniej-przynajmniej nie próbowała mnie do niczego namawiać. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż nie mogła tego zrobić, w końcu to było jedynie moje własne odbicie lustrzane.

Zmokłam odrobinę, zanim zauważyłam, że deszcz nie ustał całkowicie. Miałam przynajmniej szybki prysznic. Sądziłam nawet w takiej sytuacji, że wszystko ma swoje dobre strony. Chociażby miały być nawet tak ironicznie zmyślane oraz po prostu naciągane.

Słońce świeciło nadal… bezinteresownie. Szkoda tylko, że ja nie wierzyłam w całkiem bezinteresowną miłość i przyjaźń. Straciłam wiele czasu na jej poszukiwanie, a kiedy już uwierzyłam - było za późno. Jak łatwo myliłam szczęście ze zwykłym uczuciem zmieszania…

 _Miłość? Coś, czego smaku teraz już nie pamiętam…_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _wtorek, 10 marca 2015_


	2. Oczywiście, że na wprost

Ześlizgnęłam się z łóżka, kiedy moje współlokatorki jeszcze spały smacznie w swoich łóżkach. Podłoga zaskrzypiała cicho, niczym mruczący kot. Na szczęście dziewczyny miały naprawdę mocny sen, którego mogłam im jedynie pozazdrościć.

Za oknem wciąż padało. Całą noc krople deszczu dudniły w okna i rynny. Kamienne gargulce nie wyglądały na zadowolone z tego powodu. Ja także miałam za sobą nieprzespaną noc, pełną chaotycznych myśli i przebłysków. Sądziłam, że jeśli nadal będzie taka ulewa to nastanie kolejny biblijny potop.

Przebrałam się w szkolne szaty, w pośpiechu wrzucając do torby potrzebne mi tamtego dnia podręczniki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Dorcas! — zatrzymałam się radykalnie i odwróciłam w kierunku Hogwartu, słysząc całkiem znajomy głos. Tak, to jego właściciel odwiedzał mnie nocą w snach, a raczej w marach koszmarnych, ale jednocześnie był to głos nieznajomego z odległego świata.

Moją pamięć osaczył błyskawicznie i już po chwili miałam przed niebieskimi tęczówkami każdą część jego twarzy. Tylko... jak on się nazywał? Powinnam była wiedzieć. Był bardzo znany w świecie czarodziejów jak na swój wiek. Rzeczywiście mógł być niewiele ode mnie starszy i gdyby nie jego podejrzane występowanie w moich snach, to w ogóle bym się nim nie przejmowała.

Wydawało mi się. Byłam całkiem sama. Sama jak palec. Słuchanie własnych myśli, poniekąd dziwacznych, nie było najprawdopodobniej najlepszym lekiem na samotność. Zwłaszcza, że dawna ,,ja" miałam do tego tysiące przeciwwskazań lekarskich, by nie otrzymać na to recepty. Wzięłam to zatem na własną odpowiedzialność. Jak marihuanę jako lekarstwo. W każdej chwili mogłam się od nich uzależnić.

Pogoda znów była nie taka, jak powinna. Trochę kapryśna, oziębła, jakby nagle obraziła się na cały boży świat. Pomimo chłodnego wiatru, z uporem bezmózgiego sługusa-zombie, nadal często siadywałam pod starym dębem, nie licząc się z ewentualną chorobą.

Zastanawiałam się, jak to się dzieje, że w wśród innych stajemy się kolejną nic nieznaczącą jednostką życia. Możemy zgubić nie tyko drogę, ale także własną tożsamość. Jak w wypadkach samolotowych. Niektórych ofiar nie można zidentyfikować - nawet po latach.

Nikt tam na nikogo nie czeka, aby poświęcić kilka drogocennych chwil, choćby jedną sekundę. Dla każdej jednostki, w tym gnanym przez bezsensowne "poznawanie siebie" i zapominającym o innych tłumie ludzi, jesteś absurdalnie nikim…

Idziesz stamtąd donikąd… Kiedyś mój kuzyn, którego teraz imienia nie pamiętam, zapytał mnie:

 _"Idziesz w prawo, gdzie jest rzeka, czy w lewo, gdzie przepaść?"_ , a ja wtedy odparłam bez namysłu: _"Oczywiście, że na wprost."_

Byłam chora. Ciężko i nieuleczalnie. Chora na życie i idiotyzm pospolitus, bardziej znany jako bycie córką Aurora. Czasami wydawało mi się, że byłam dla niego nikim. Pojawiał się w domu tylko na święta, żeby nasze ognisko domowe nie wyglądało podejrzanie. Kiedyś taki nie był. Zachowywał się inaczej.

Kiedy Mama jeszcze żyła, zawsze brał mnie na kolana i opowiadał historie o wszystkim, co przytrafiało się w pracy. Zazwyczaj naginał nieco fakty, ale za to uwielbiałam jego niekończące się opowieści.

Nie dało się usnąć słuchając ich, a nawet długo potem miałam ciarki na plecach. Mama tylko się wtedy śmiała. I po jej nagłej śmierci, nasze życie w domu wywróciło się do góry nogami. Nie sądziłam, że nasze relacje uda się kiedykolwiek odbudować do takiego stanu, w jakim były na początku. Nigdy.

Akurat trafił się jeden z tych nieszczęsnych dni, w których złośliwa natura egzystencji udowadnia wszystkim, jak śliskie i szare jest życie. Jak wielką iluzją była granica łącząca jawę i sen. Niby wszystko działo się normalnie, lecz odbijało się to na ludziach w postaci obrazu w stylu widocznego w krzywym zwierciadle.

Szkliste, łzawe powietrze opadało na błonia w postaci mgły. Przyzwyczaiłam się do właśnie takiej pogody, ale gardło zaczęło mnie swędzieć.

Pojedyncze krople deszczu spadały na moją twarz. Nie miałam pojęcia, co szczególnego było w Hogwarcie wcześniej, ale zauważyłam, że zniknęło stamtąd coś cennego: jakaś część życia nazywana potocznie, nawet błędnie, szczęściem.

Właściwie lubiłam krople deszczu spływające mi po twarzy, a potem pod kołnierz, po obojczyku i zmywające grzechy każdego ciężkiego dnia, któremu musiałam stawiać czoło. Utwierdzały mnie one w przekonaniu, że nadal żyję i to nie senna mara. Zdecydowanie miałam dosyć snów.

Sobota wywoływała u wszystkich niemą radość. Oto mieli dwa dni na ich eseje i inne prace do swojego domu. Ja także powinnam była się cieszyć. Jeszcze niedługo wcześniej podobne odczucia nie były mi obce. Teraz wolałam poczytać w samotności dobrą książkę. Przestałam czuć się prawowitą królową własnego życia. Chciałam stać się kimś innym, lepszym. Zmyć z siebie brud pochodzenia.

Co brzmi lepiej? Córka Aurora, czy córka Śmierciożercy? Kiedy o tym teraz piszę, czuję, że brzmi to jak pytanie się koleżanki na zakupach o to, który kolor sukienki jest fajniejszy.

Życie miało być fajną zabawą. Widziałam je oczami wyobraźni jako poniżone do rangi przedmiotu, które można było przenosić do innych, lepszych miejsc. Układane według swojego widzimisię. Tak naprawdę to wszystko było jedynie fikcją. Nie brazylijską telenowela z kiepskim tłumaczem. Po prostu łzawymi refleksjami szesnastolatki. Czułam się taka płytka, że nawet teraz pisząc o tym, boli mnie brzuch.

Życie stało się namiastką tego, co straciłam... Bezsilność, jak słodka trucizna rosła w siłę. I nikt nie widział, jak umierałam.

 _To wszystko co teraz piszę, to tylko małe, nic nieznaczące słowa, których sensu nie potrafisz zrozumieć..._

Nie pamiętałam już uczuć, które rodzą się przy zwyczajnej rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Byłam sama. Ciągle w tym samym miejscu i zmieniającym się czasie...

Przewidując początek niekończącej się komedii, nucąc jakąś opowieść o dzielnych rycerzach i smokach, weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Nikt nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Czułam się przez chwilę wolna jak nagle wyzwolona dusza grzesznika z czyśćca, na którą się nadawałam.

Załamując lekko ręce, usiadłam przy stole, który zajmowałam zazwyczaj, otaczając się murem zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Rozłożyłam książki wokół siebie i zatopiłam się w myślach.

Pół godziny później zbiegła ze schodów sylwetka Jamesa. Złapał Lily, okręcił się wokół własnej osi i wtulił się w jej pachnące rumiankiem włosy.

Nie pytajcie, skąd wiedziałam, jak pachniały włosy Lily Evans. Czasami, no może nawet często, przesiadywałyśmy przy jednym stole w Pokoju Wspólnym, pisząc eseje na transmutacje lub eliksiry, z których bywałam równie tępa jak z zielarstwa. Zapach jej szamponu poczułam całkiem przypadkiem i nie dało się go zapomnieć. Po prostu należała do tych osób, która można było nazwać prawie niepowtarzalnymi, nietuzinkowymi.

Światełkiem szczęścia rozjaśniającym mroki codzienności... Miałam szansę się z nią bliżej poznać. Wydawała się od początku miłą i pomocną.

Już dawno podarłam na drobne kawałeczki wszystkie zdjęcia ojca. Helmut Meadows stał się dla mnie całkowicie obcym człowiekiem. Łączyły nas jedynie więzy krwi i odraza do siebie. Tato musiał się mnie przecież brzydzić, tak, jak ja jego. Przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Nie wyznawał zasady szanowania wszystkiego, co powstało "krew z krwi, ciało z ciała...".

Remus przychodził do mnie wieczorami. Potrafiliśmy spędzić wiele godzin w wzajemnym milczeniu. Często nie wymieniając między sobą niczego, prócz słów przywitania i pożegnania. Gdy tak siedział i milcząc wpatrywał się w ścianę łatwiej było mi ukoić szalejące myśli. Nasza znajomość czasami mnie przerażała i przeraża dalej, kiedy o niej myślę. W rozmowie było więcej milczenia, a w milczeniu więcej było słów. Właściwie, nie było większego sensu w naszych spotkaniach. Nie dla normalnych ludzi. Nawet nie przyjaźniliśmy się bardzo, jednak istniała między nami jakaś tajemnicza więź.

 _Tajemnice? To tylko cząstki słów ukryte w niemym milczeniu..._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _piątek, 27 marca 2015_


	3. Wieczne bycie nikim

Widziałam wiele kwiatów. Ale tamte były piękne – wcale nie pyszniły się barwą, jak te z kwiaciarni, obficie obwiązane wstążkami i obsypane złotym pyłem – te były zwyczajne. Mimo to miały w sobie to coś, czego brakowało mi u większości.

Ni to niebieskie łąkowe chabry, ni czerwone maki. Mary włożyła je do glinianego wazonu, sprowadzonego z zagranicy, na parapecie okna. W idealnym miejscu. Podobały mi się, ale nigdy nie spytałam dziewczyn, jak się nazywają. Szkoda.

Od ostatniego wpisu humor "Dorcas-z-przeszłości" poprawił się nieznacznie. Wreszcie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że skoro już jestem na tym – chorym na autyzm idiotów – świecie, to czas, w którym tu będę, muszę wykorzystać jak najlepiej. Mówiłam sobie, że nie mam ochoty okazywać tchórzostwa i ciąć się w łazience z jedną łezką na policzku. I tego planu miałam zamiar się trzymać.

Spojrzałam z uczuciem ulgi na wrześniowe słońce, które prażyło na wszystkich z góry i zaraz zakryłam oczy dłońmi. Pod powiekami zamigotały czerwone plamki.

Lato pachnące jagodami dobiegło końca i rok szkolny rozpoczął się na dobre.

Choć, jak wcześniej wspomniałam, zaczynałam być powoli najbardziej optymistycznie nastawiona do świata żywych, jak tylko wtedy potrafiłam, to nadal unikałam towarzystwa ludzi jak ognia. Już nikt nie pytał się mnie, czemu unikam wszystkich. To stało się tak naturalne jak śnieg w grudniu.

Takie chwile samotności były mi nadal potrzebne - jak narkotyk, który trzeba rzucać powoli – niczym pogoń za własnymi, uciekającymi myślami, wiotkimi i ulotnymi jak nimfy leśne. Usiłowałam złapać je koniuszkami palców i przyciągnąć z powrotem, jak ptaka z czerwoną wstążką na nóżce, którego niesforne dziecko wypuszcza z rąk, by zaraz przyciągnąć z powrotem. Im dłużej je trzymałam, tym bardziej stawały się okropne i zagmatwane, poszarpane i niewyraźne. I nadal sprawiały mi iluzję radości. Czerwona wstążka stawała się coraz bardziej krwawa. Mimo to, nie chciałam za żadne skarby jej puścić.

Tamtego dnia, samotnie – choć wśród tłumu innych ludzi – zastanawiałam się, jak to jest być wielkim, błękitnym niebem i słyszeć tysiące modlitw słanych do Boga o rozgrzeszenie. Sama nie potrafiłam się na to zdobyć, żeby prosić Go o cokolwiek. Jeśli Bóg uznałby, że jestem warta uwagi, pewnie nie spotkałoby mnie w tym życiu tyle klęsk.

Myślałam także, jak to jest być słońcem i promieniami oświetlać ziemię, patrząc na nią z góry i jednocześnie patrząc bezsilnie na ludzkie niepowodzenia życiowe. Nade mną musiało nieźle załamywać ręce. Fakt, byłam zdrowa, nikt w rodzinie nie chorował przewlekle – nie leżał w św. Mungu. To nie był klucz do mojego serca. Ten kluczyk utonął w ogromnym oraz grząskim bagnie rodzinnym.

Czułam zmysłem fantazji zapach wrześniowego słońca, które zachodziło, by skryć się za Zakazanym Lasem. A pod palcami płatki tych polnych kwiatów, które tak bardzo rozbudziły moją wyobraźnię, kryły wszystkie smętki i żale dnia. To tak, jakbym sama je stworzyła, weszła w głąb własnego świata. Byłam pełna różnych, bliżej niezidentyfikowanych uczuć, a nawet przepełniona nimi. Czułam się, jakbym miała zaraz wybuchnąć, uwalniając w powietrze tysiące uczuć i myśli zmienionych w stada czerwonych motyli. Czerwonych jak to zachodzące słońce i krew na odkupienie. Po tym, jak zrodziły się w moim chorym umyśle, chciałam, by poniosły mnie – jako swoją rodzicielkę – daleko. Dalej niż sięgał wzrok.

Wdychałam głęboko świeże powietrze i wydychałam je nosem – tak, żeby nie uszkodzić skrzydełek, zaklętych w motyle, uczuć – więc już po chwili słyszałam w swoim świecie tylko jednostajny, miarowy oddech, który przywodził na myśl równego, dosadnego marsza. Szczęście tryskało ze mnie równomiernie z wonnym, uzależniającym zapachem lata buchającym mi w twarz. Tak bardzo pragnęłam wstać i tańczyć, poczuć wiatr we włosach. Unieść się wysoko w powietrze. Jednak nie mogłam nawet zmusić się, żeby podnieść głowę, opuścić szeleszczącą wokół trawę – bo wiedziałam, że nigdy nie odczuję już tego tak samo. Oczywiście mogłam położyć się znów w tym miejscu, w taki sam sposób zamknąć oczy – ale dotyk byłby już inny, bo tylko on potrafił bezszelestnie i niezauważalnie znikać, tak jak codziennie przewraca się kartki kalendarza na ścianie.

Leżałam więc bez ruchu, próbując zatrzymać lato na swojej skórze – bo choć jego woń była cudowna i niezmiernie kusząca, to to była jednocześnie równie ulotna i delikatna, co urojony świat – tak bardzo pastelowy, że aż ranił oczy. Kolejne iluzje, które przeoczyłam, chociaż spotykałam się z nimi na co dzień.

Dwie godziny później szłam wolnym krokiem korytarzami Hogwartu, podśpiewując cicho – ludzie zaczęli zwracać na mnie choć cząstkę swojej uwagi. Tak naprawdę w moich oczach byli tylko cieniami tych prawdziwych. Dla siebie wydawałam się tak realna i namacalna, że nie zwracałam uwagi na osoby, które widziały moją osobę jak przez mgłę.

Za godzinę miałam astronomię.

Stanęłam, by poprawić opadający na ramię pasek od torby. Rzeczy martwe zawsze bywały dla mnie złośliwe – nigdy nie potrafiłam poskromić ubrań czy przedmiotów, jakkolwiek bym się nie starała. Zaczarowana kukułka z zegara, z którą toczyłyśmy razem z Mary i Jennifer wojnę w dormitorium, pozostawała dla mnie tajemnicą. Nauczyciele obdarzyli ją dobrą, ale często zawodzącą sztuczną inteligencją.

Od zawsze byłam inna – miałam swój własny świat pełen miliona myśli – nigdy nie uważano mnie jednak a dziwaczkę… Do czasu…

Od początku tamtego roku szkolnego najwidoczniej widniałam w niektórych uczniowskich rozumach jako ta, do której zbliżać się nie należy. Gdyby wiedzieli, że rzeczywiście nie powinni tego robić... byłam naznaczona śmiercią.

Chyba najswobodniej czułam się w towarzystwie marzeń. Chciałabym z całych sił uwierzyć, że były prawdą. Rzeczywistość bywała bezlitosna. Ja – zatracona we własnych smutkach – nie dostrzegałam blasków życia. Dlaczego nie żałuję…?

 _Byłam dziwna – tak samo jak ludzie. Byłam samolubna – tak samo jak świat. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego niektórzy są kimś, a inni skazani są na wieczne bycie nikim. Nie chcę wiedzieć, czym różnią się jedni od drugich i jaki związek jest pomiędzy słońcem i burzą. Co ma piernik do wiatraka?_

Właśnie zaczęłam szukać mojego własnego, ukochanego raju na ziemi, bo sto siedemdziesiąt dwa centymetry wzrostu to za mało, by móc dotknąć nieba chociażby opuszkami palców.

Czym zatem była dla mnie magia?

Czymś, czemu oddawałam się całkowicie, w pełni. Zatracona w magii, która pozwalała mi się przenosić między światami. Między pustym i melancholijnym, a tłumnych i brutalnym. I wcale teraz nie przeginam z tymi słowami. Nie potrzebne mi były świstokliki.

Kiedy jako jedenastolatka, dostałam list ze szkoły, mówiący, że od września będę z dala od rodzinnego domu – ucieszyłam się. Niczego nienawidziłam i nie kochałam tak bardzo, jak tego ceglanego budynku, z ogrodem, w którym rok w rok kwitły wiśnie na Alei Nimf. Nawet po śmierci Mamy, jakby sądziły, że żałoby w ogóle nie było. Tego wiecznie pustego domu, utrzymywanego w idealnym porządku tylko ze względu na reputację znanego Helmuta Meadowes.

Bo to było niesamowite – ja, zwykła dziewczyna z aurorskiej rodziny, wychowywana jedynie przez ojca, którego z resztą prawie nigdy nie było w domu – miałam rozpocząć nowe życie tam, we Francji. Największe marzenie mojego życia się spełniło. Jednak w szkole nienawidzono szczerze takich, jak ja.

Od tego momentu wiedziałam, że za murami szkoły będę tak samo samotna, jak w ceglanym domu.

Będąc tam ciągle szukałam siebie, obijając się o szarości samotności. Wciąż szukałam po cichu, niezauważalnie towarzyszy.

Znalazłam?

Dopiero w trzeciej klasie poznałam koleżankę do rozmów. Annie… Kiedy wyjeżdżałam do Anglii, do Hogwartu, po tym jak ojciec się przeprowadził ze względu na lepiej płatną pracę, obiecała, że będzie pisać. Nie przyszła żadna odpowiedź na moje listy. Pisałam często.

Aż do czwartej klasy, ani razu nie miałam chłopaka – i wcale nie zamierzałam mieć, bo uważałam, że jestem zbyt nieciekawa dla płci przeciwnej. Poza tym, to myślenie działało także w drugą stronę. Nie interesowali mnie. Nie aż tak, jak innych dziewczyn. Kiedy dostawałam jakąś kartkę na walentynki od kogokolwiek, nawet chłopaków uwielbianych przez Mary i Jen, szybko rozgniatałam ją obcasem, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko chory wytwór mojej wybujałej wyobraźni. Rzeczywiście potrafiła wiele.

Co stało się potem?

Potem zostałam brutalnie, bezwstydnie skrzywdzona. Moje serce zostało z premedytacją wdeptane w żwir. Stałam się przedmiotem zakładu, o to, czy jakikolwiek chłopak zdoła mnie pocałować. Mówili o tym przy mnie, wiedząc, że ich słyszę. Już nie wierzyłam w…

Miłość? Werbalne kontakty dwojga ludzi, bez większego znaczenia. Już nie ma prawdziwych rycerzy.

Gdy przybyłam do Hogwartu, byłam ciekawa, jacy będą tamtejsi ludzie, bo to przecież nie nauka i nie kapryśna, angielska pogoda były najważniejsze – ale ludzie, właśnie oni – na swój sposób tragiczni w swoich niedoskonałościach i piękni w tym, czego nie chcieli pokazać światu.

Oczywiście ja również miałam te swoje małe-niemałe sekrety, których nie odkrywałam nigdy do końca przed nikim. Chyba za bardzo bałam się, że ktoś mógłby mi je wydrzeć z piersi, rzucić na ziemię i tak po prostu zmiażdżyć, nie przejmując się niczym. Jakby to był nieudany prezent gwiazdkowy. Nigdy nie byłam pewna, czy ten ktoś chciał koniecznie poznać moją drugą twarz.

Pęknięcia na ceramice są zawsze widoczne. Choćby przy użyciu najlepszego zaklęcia, nigdy nie da się zlikwidować ich do końca, żeby pozostały bez skazy. Przecież wiadomo: po którymś potłuczeniu, naczynie po prostu pęka, nie nadając się już do użytku. Czy serce też?

Ja swoje włożyłam do tego małego, niewidocznego na pierwszy rzut oka pudełka z kartonu, które schowałam pod łóżkiem.

Nie chcę sobie przypominać, ale to wciąż wraca. Mój świat nie runął, mój świat się nie zawalił. On się po prostu skurczył do rozmiarów dziurki na klucz, który gdzieś zabłądził lata wcześniej. Po tym, jak Mama zniknęła z mojego życia, a jego nie było.

 _W moim świecie po prostu nie było już jego…_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _sobota, 11 kwietnia 2015_


	4. Aniele

Nigdy nie potrafiłam mówić o swoich uczuciach otwarcie. Nawet teraz zdecydowanie wolę skryć się w czterech ścianach moich własnych uprzedzeń i fochów na cały świat. Zresztą nie mam prawa zwalać swoich problemów na innych. To całkowicie nie _fair_. Jednak z drugiej strony ostatnio przytłaczały mnie wyrzuty sumienia – widoczne w każdym geście i spojrzeniu moich przyjaciół, a to oni wiedzieli najlepiej. Mogłam mówić, że wszystko, było w porządku, ale to było kłamstwem. O ile jakichkolwiek posiadałam.

Jedynie Remus pozwalał mi nic nie mówić. Nie krzyczał, nie tłumaczył… Po prostu był. I to jego bycie było tym "czymś", czego w danych chwilach potrzebowałam najbardziej. Niestety nie mogłam się oprzeć myślom, że sama tworzę kolejne iluzje. Złudzenia, że coś może…

Ostatnio sama siebie zadziwiałam się tym, co mówiłam i robiłam. Chyba właśnie wtedy, kiedy mój umysł znajdował się w stanie dziwnego uśpienia ostrożności, potrzebowałam kogoś zaufanego. Kogoś do przytrzymania przy sobie… Wszyscy kogoś takiego mieli… Julia miała Romea, Izolda Tristana, nawet rudowłosa Lily Evans swojego Pottera.

 _Samotność…_

Tamtego dnia spałam zaledwie dwie godziny, więc byłam niesamowicie roztrzęsiona i zła, co zdarzało mi się coraz częściej. Chwila beztroski minęła. Krwawe wstążki wspomnień wiązały mi nadgarstki do ziemi, rozcinając cienką skórę i żyły tuż pod nią. Traciłam ochotę na życie ponownie.

Krzyczałam na Lily, spotykając się z identyczną odpowiedzią. Co ona w ogóle robiła w moim dormitorium? Mogła podejść do mnie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Dziewczyna wyszła z mojego dormitorium z zszarganymi nerwami i załzawionymi oczami. Ja stałam jak kołek i patrzyłam, jak zatrzaskuje drzwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Moim zdaniem po prostu powiedziałam jej, że nie życzę sobie jej towarzystwa. Tato zawsze tak robił.

I znów umarł w butach. Znów myślałam o nim i, czując wielką gulę w gardle, uprzytomniałam sobie jak wielką krzywdę robił mi w takich momentach.

Zastanawiałam się, czy istnieje ideał. Sądziłam, że ja ewidentnie nie należę do tej elity. I czy właściwie powinnam wierzyć w miłość? Odpowiadałam, że to się nazywa przyzwyczajenie. Zastanawiałam się, jak długa jest wieczność… A, co do anioła stróża… To każdy ma kogoś takiego. Człowieka-anioła, który czuwa w każdej sytuacji.

 _Aniele…_

Myślałam o Nim godzinami. Wracałam z zajęć i zamiast usiąść do książki i odrobić jak najszybciej zadanie, jak to robiłam zazwyczaj lub szukać pocieszenia w kolejnej kostce czekolady, siadałam na podłodze i machinalnie zaczynałam głaskać Miłość i, patrząc z rezygnacją na dywan, udając, że szukałam wzrokiem zaginionego skarbu. Klucza do mojego serca. Jednak kto inny miał narzędzie, którym go znalazł i ukradł. Był właśnie Nim.

Myślałam nad tym, co mogłabym Mu napisać, powiedzieć – chyba wszystko, nawet to, dlaczego mam te małe blizny na nadgarstkach, nogach, ramionach, pod lewym okiem, których nikt nie zauważał. Chciałam zwierzyć Mu się nawet z tego, skąd wzięło się przezwisko mojego kota i jak pojawił się w moim życiu. Może to była tylko przykrywka za którą kryły się słowa, których nie powinnam była wymawiać.

Próbowałam zająć czymś swoje myśli. Zaprzątałam sobie głowę wspomnieniami związanymi z tą złotą, włochatą kulką, która tak lubiła spać na moich kolanach. Dostałam ją od Matthieu'a, chłopaka z Francji. Jenny nie znosiła kotów w naszym dormitorium – nawet jeden, jedyny raz zamachnęła się na Miłość ścierką, ale to nic nie dało. Sądzę, że Miłość był mi zawsze przeznaczony. Bo, jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że pojawiał się w chwilach w których podświadomie najbardziej go potrzebowałam?

Świece oświetlały korytarz mocno i nierównomiernie. Moje oczy, zmęczone nieustannym brakiem snu, buntowały się i, w ramach strajku, znów czułam napływające do oczu łzy, jakbym dostała gazem pieprzowym prosto w twarz. To wszystko wynikłe ze zwykłego ludzkiego wyczerpania, a nie jakichś szczególnych emocji. Ja nie potrafiłam nic czuć. Po prostu wyobrażałam sobie, że mogłam.

Lecz fakt był faktem. Po moich policzkach zaczynały spływać strużki słonych łez. Podświadomie smakowałam ich, czując gulę w gardle. Kiedy Mama płakała, przytulałam się do jej twarzy i czasami, przypadkowo, czułam ich smak na dziecięcych usteczkach…

Wyglądałam, jak upiór. Wampir powstały z trumny.

 _Aniele…_

Zastanawiałam się czasem, jakby to by było skoczyć z okna wieży astronomicznej, przy którym stałam. Czy uratowałby moje marne życie? Byłabym stracona – choć zapewne szczęśliwsza niż chwilę wcześniej, ale On nie pozwalał mi dotrzeć do tego celu. Kazał przeć dalej, pod wiatr. Zagradzał mi drogę, a choć z początku nie widziałam kim Był. Jeden dotyk Jego dłoni pozwalał zidentyfikować ciemny cień pod ścianą, tak samo ulotny, jak słodki i rozkoszny…

— _Ktoś ty jest, co się nocą osłaniając, podchodzisz moją samotność?_ *

— Twój anioł stróż… — zamruczał pod nosem, niczym tajemnicza postać z horrorów.

— Syriuszu, jesteś taki dziecinny — prychnęłam, wyginając grzbiet jak nastroszony czarny kot. Nie rozumiałam, że powiedział coś naprawdę wartego uwagi.

— Dziecinny? Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — zapytał, uśmiechając się koniuszkami ust. Nie huncwocko, lecz zwyczajnie. Najnormalniej jak potrafił szkolny urwis, którego nienawidziłam. Czy wiedziałam, co znaczy nienawiść? Najpierw trzeba odnaleźć dobre relacje, by odszukać ich przeciwieństwo.

— A kto normalny skrada się na wieżę astronomiczną w środku nocy i czai się pod ścianami?

— A kto normalny naraża się Filchowi, o tej porze tylko po to, żeby pooglądać gwiazdy? A co do dziecinności, to nie ja zachowuję się jak rozpieszczony dzieciak, który się na wszystkich wścieka.

Odkąd Argus Filch pojawił się w Hogwarcie trzy lata wcześniej, jak mówili wszyscy – nieustannie każdego musztrował i nawet nauczyciele nie byli bezpieczni. Zdawało się, że sprawiało mu przyjemność karanie nawet za najdrobniejsze przewinienia, jakim było naniesienie ziemi z błoń.

— Czyżbyś coś nie powiedział o sobie? — odparłam głosem jadowitym jak trucizna, patrząc jednocześnie na buty.

— Zmieniłaś się… Nie znałem cię takiej…

— Skończyłeś? To idź już! Proszę… — Ostatnie słowo dodałam prawie niedosłyszalnym szeptem. Wątpiłam, czy je słyszał. Nawet jeśli, to na pewno odebrał rozkaz, który wydałam. Zrobiłam z niego takiego samego nieokrzesanego pieska, jak ze mnie zrobił ojciec.

Syriusz milczał, wpatrując się w niebo. Zerwał się wiatr.

— Nie to nie… W takim razie ja wyjdę. Dobrej nocy — powiedziałam, dla niepoznaki unosząc podbródek najwyżej jak potrafiłam.

— Jeżeli cię uraziłem, to wybacz — odpowiedział z sarkazmem i pogardą, którą wyczułam. Mimo wszystko, to bolało. Bolało, bo nie zachował się jak chłopak z romansideł, który błaga o wybaczenie, całując ręce.

— To ja przepraszam… — mruknęłam cichutko, prawie piskiem myszy, wycierając pośpiesznie łzy wyczerpania psychicznego i fizycznego rękawem. — Cześć.

— Zaczekaj... — zawołał pośpiesznie, trochę zrezygnowany. Jednak kiedy odwróciłam się, zauważyłam, że moje spojrzenie dodało mu motywacji. Oddał je szybko, ale nie miałam tego samego uczucia. To było przecież moje spojrzenie. — Odprowadzę cię do wieży, chyba, że koniecznie chcesz się natknąć na Flicha.

— Pójdę sama.

 _Aniele…_

Znowu dał mi okazję do zwierzenia się, a ja jej nie wykorzystałam. Znowu nie potrafiłam zburzyć ścian własnych uprzedzeń i widzimisię…

— Nie płacz — powiedział po chwili milczenia.

Nie odpowiadałam. Przeklinałam jego rozumienie dziewczyn, jego umiejętność czytania z twarzy. Znów miałam z czego się spowiadać. Dobrze mi było tak razem stać i powierzchownie potrzebować się nawzajem. W rzeczywistości jego towarzystwo było tylko lekarstwem, którego trzeba użyć wielokrotnie, żeby zacząć odczuwać skutki.

I tak bardzo pragnęłam Jemu, Aniołowi, i jemu podziękować, bo mimo iż moje życie nieskończenie i niesłyszalnie waliło się w gruzy, to podtrzymywali mnie w pionie i pomagali je odbudowywać. To była tylko moja wina, że nieustannie się karałam za wszystko, burząc je w milczeniu. Ale On, Anioł, o tym wiedział i nie pozwalał mi dojść do słowa, by nie zmącić tej ciszy. Pragnęłam, by powiedział, jak to się stało. Chciałam wiedzieć, co zmieniło się w tak diametralny sposób. W głębi siebie wiedziałam… cały czas udawałam Greka. Nie wyglądałam na godnego zaufania dla kogoś takiego jak on, ale domagałam się, żeby zaufał, że moje zachowanie tylko pozory. Przed samą sobą mówiłam, że też potrafiłam być człowiekiem. Kłamałam. Byłam potworem, który już w zarodku pożarł własne ludzkie odruchy.

— Każdy z nas jest człowiekiem! A ja mam dość tego cholernego człowieczeństwa — wybuchłam nagle. Równie niespodziewanie dla niego, jak i dla siebie. Nie chciałam pokazać swoich myśli przed nikim.

— Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że musisz się przed wszystkimi ukrywać! Przed całym światem i wszechświatem… Przed przyjaciółmi! Evans, choć nie powinno jej i mnie to obchodzić, martwi się o ciebie!

Niewielka dzieląca nas przestrzeń stała się na moment naszą sową na spojrzenia. Miałam ochotę zrobić krok w tył, ale nie mogłam.

— Ja się przed nikim… — Dlaczego ludziom kłamstwo przychodzi z taką łatwością, a ja nie potrafiłam ich po prostu okłamać? Przed chwilą przecież sama nie chciałam mówić o swoich przemyśleniach z nikim. Gdybym nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, zapewne pogorszyłabym sytuację. — Och, no dobrze… Nie potrafię wam tego powiedzieć. Wiesz… Czasami mam ochotę skoczyć z tego okna…

— Nie mów przy mnie o takich rzeczach, bo zaraz sam cię przez to okno wyrzucę!

— Och, znowu zaczynasz! Nie obraź się, ale rola psychologa ci nie pasuje. Więc z łaski swojej, rusz stąd dupę i daj mi spokój!

 _Wybacz Aniele…_

Po raz kolejny zmarnowałam kolejną z danych mi szans. Popełniłam kolejny błąd, którego teraz żałuję. Tylko dlaczego koniecznie przysłał mi właśnie jego? Czy to było konieczne do mojego odkupienia?

— Jesteś tego pewna? Tylko jedno twoje słowo i znikam…

Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi szarymi, błyszczącymi oczami. W głowie miałam zupełną pustkę. Nie chciałam, żeby odchodził. Jednocześnie nienawidziłam jego dotyku na nadgarstku, kiedy mnie chwytał. Był jak wstążka. Przywiązywał mnie jak psa do latarni pod sklepem spożywczym.

— Późno już… — wyszeptałam pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły mi na myśl.

— Zrozumiałem aluzję… Do zobaczenia jutro na zajęciach… Meadowes. — Odszedł z rezygnacją, jednak po chwili zatrzymał się i odwrócił. — Pamiętaj, prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Jeśli nie teraz to później, ale najpierw zmiażdży cię jej ciężar. Mam nadzieję, że ona daruje ci życie do jutra i jeszcze się zobaczymy… ponuraku.

Mówił cicho, półszeptem. Miałam drętwiejące wrażenie, jak gdyby wszystko dążyło do rozwiązania, zbliżało się do centrum, jakiegoś apogeum do którego dąży człowiek. Jak gdyby wszystko zamarło w oczekiwaniu, a ja spoglądałam jedynie wokół, bojąc się, że zrobię jakiś głupi, nieprzemyślany ruch.

Nadal siedziałam w wieży astronomicznej i oglądałam gwiazdy z dziecinną nadzieją, że pomoże mi to wszystko zmienić, odwrócić – że te miliony małych światełek na niebie podziała na mnie kojąco, ratując to wewnętrzne „ja", które traciło wiarę w ratunek.

Skubałam nic nie myśląc przydługie rękawy szaty myśląc o Nim, Aniele i wiedząc, że tego dnia już mi nie pomoże, że będę musiała sama stanąć naprzeciw tego wszystkiego, bo odrzuciłam pomoc. Musiałam stawić czoło wszystkiemu w mojej własnej, osobistej bitwie – swojemu Waterloo – które i tak zbyt przegrywałam, by mogło przejść do historii.

Zastanawiałam się, czy Syriusz już spał – byłam pewna, że odwlekał tą chwilę jak najdłużej, pewnie podświadomie, bo obawiał się czegoś nienazwanego. Może własnych snów. Nienawidziłam rzucania zaklęć wyciszających na baldachim mojego łóżka. Nikt nie mógł usłyszeć słów, które…

Z Lily nie zamieniłam tamtego dnia ani słowa, jeśli nie liczyć tych kilku sylab rzuconych w głąb pokoju i wielkiej parodii koleżeństwa.

Zachowywała się, jak gdyby przeszłość nie liczyła się na drodze ku przyszłości, ale przecież przyszłość także staje się w końcu przeszłością i tym samym przestaje być cokolwiek warta. To tak, jak gdyby rany nigdy się nie zabliźniały, a nadzieje nie odpływały, jak gdyby ludzie nigdy nie zapominali i wierzyli zawsze, że wszystko może potoczyć się inaczej. Szczęście przemijało, przemija i przemijać będzie wiecznie.

W momencie, kiedy powinniśmy rozmawiać ze sobą najwięcej, milkniemy, jak gdyby oddzieleni jakąś barierą nie do pokonania, zamknięci w swoich błyszczących klatkach i samotni we własnych samotnościach, uprzedzeniach, fochach i swoich widzimisię, obawiając się dzielenia ich z kimkolwiek innym. Przecież większość naszych pragnień i fanaberii jest takich samych. Ironio, odpychamy się wtedy, kiedy potrzebujemy się najbardziej – próbując nie krzywdzić nikogo, prawie zabijamy samego siebie sztyletem Samotności prosto w serce. Umieramy z własnej woli, popełniamy społeczne samobójstwo.

 _Aniele… Pomóż mi, jeszcze jeden, jedyny raz odkupić swoje winy…_

* * *

* - Cytat z "Romeo i Julia"

Z moich obliczeń wynika, że jest to trzy lata po pojawieniu są Filcha w szkole, ponieważ był to rok 1973, a Dorcas ma rocznikowo 16 lat i pochodzi z rocznika 1960. Zatem jest to jesień 1976 (uprzedzam, że jestem raczej humanistką).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _sobota, 2 maja 2015_


	5. Spojrzeć trzeźwo na teraźniejszość

Czasem chciałam uciec od tego całego popapranego życia i po prostu schować się w mysiej dziurze na samiutkim krańcu świata. Teraz chyba nawet pani Norris, która została oblana przez Huncwotów żółto-czerwoną farbą, była stokroć szczęśliwsza ode mnie. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilności. I zniszczyć ten cały przeklęty, chory świat. _A może jeden, jedyny, ostatni raz? Tylko raz?_

Dzielnie utrzymywałam łzy pod powiekami. W końcu byłam Gryfonem. Nie sądziłam, że ktoś może być tak żałosny i tak złośliwy w tym, co robi. Dlaczego ludzie oceniają się nawzajem niczego nie wiedząc? Widzą tylko czubek własnego nosa zawieszonego na kwintę. To takie okrutne. I zarazem takie - ludzkie. Ciężko to opisać, kiedy samemu nie oprze się takiemu wrażeniu. Kiedy samemu nie zauważy się, że zachowuje się dokładnie tak jak oni.

Westchnęłam, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

 _Może dziś nie pójdę na resztę zajęć..._ \- rozmyślałam, nie mając ochoty na większość przedmiotów, które miałam w tamten dzień. Nie, przecież doskonale wiedziałam, że nie mogę. Obiecałam.

Obiecałam, to prawda i nie przeczę, ale czy przyrzeczenia złożone samej sobie można łamać?

– Hej, buraku-ponuraku... – wyszczerzony Irytek leciał w moją stronę, a przez to większość uczniów zwróciło na mnie swoją uwagę. Pewnie znowu zacznie śpiewać. Do opery to on się nigdy nie nadawał.

Przygryzłam paznokieć, przymrużając lekko powieki i z zainteresowaniem zaczęłam śledzić obraz przeskakującej przez linę małej dziewczynki, unosząc w górę stopy. Nagle malizna z obrazu, sposępniała na widok nędznej imitacji ducha i z pogardą przeszła do sąsiedniego malowidła.

 _Przeklęty Black_ – zaklęłam w myślach, biegnąc w stronę dormitorium.

 _Będę twarda. Nie dam się. Chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz._

 _Nigdy więcej._

Hogwart – deszcz. Deszcz – Hogwart.

A może to były łzy Aniołów, załamujących nad nami ręce?

Otarłam twarz rękawem, karcąc się w duchu za wykorzystanie tej chwili samotności na najgłupsze przemyślenie jakie sama słyszałam, chociaż wiele razy myślałam o dziwacznych rzeczach.

Nikogo nie było w dormitorium, nikt nie mógł podsłuchać jak rozmawiałam z "Dorcas-zołzą" i "Dorcas-narwańcem", wreszcie można było pozwolić emocjom wypłynąć na wierzch. Jak to była ulga na sercu przez chociaż chwilę. Przez właśnie tą chwilę łudziłam się, że będzie dokładnie tak, jak opisują to w książkach psychologicznych – że jeśli zmierzę się z nimi raz, aczkolwiek dosadnie, przeminą i zostawią mnie w spokoju, zadręczając kogoś zupełnie innego, kto bardziej na to zasłużył – ale wyglądało na to, że takie historie nie zawsze mówią prawdę i było mi jeszcze ciężej niż przedtem, uświadamiając sobie, że poprzez płacz poddaję się i daję sobie do zrozumienia, że tak po ludzku, zwyczajnie, nie wiem co robić. Chciało mi się tylko więcej płakać.

Nie, żebym sama czytywała mugolskie książki psychologiczne. W domu nie było w ogóle żadnej księgi zapisanej przez zwykłego, niemagicznego człowieka. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałam całkowicie, ale później zrozumiałam mój ojciec traktował ich jak niepotrzebne zarazki. To Mary była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, o mówieniu o tym tacie nie było mowy, ale dowiedziałam się od niej dużo. Coś więcej niż co to znaczy "kuchenka".

I jestem pewna, że w tamtym momencie nie zazdrościłaby mi żadna z „koleżanek" z Hogwartu, które wiecznie z przekąsem patrzyły na moją sylwetkę i spojrzenia chłopaków, które bezwstydnie mi wysyłali. Nie oddawałam ich sów zwrotnych na spojrzenia. Naprawdę lubiłam to tak nazywać.

Tego dnia patrzyłam na nich wszystkich z mieszaniną strachu i niedowierzania, zamieniając tę maskę w kolejną, pełną szczęścia i uśmiechu wyższości, żeby tylko pokazać, że przecież wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku. W porządku, co za stwierdzenie. Nigdy nic nie było „w porządku". A zwłaszcza teraz...

Jak on mógł mnie tak upokorzyć?! Powiedział wszystko Potterowi, a on całej szkole...

Ręką strąciłam wszystko, co leżało na szafce nocnej. Spadająca porcelana rozbiło się o podłogę.

Wszyscy tak się ze mnie śmiali...!

Śmiech powinien był okazem szczęścia, sympatii - ale czasem zdarza się tak, że niektórzy odwracają kota ogonem i śmieją się, okazując pogardę.

Właśnie niespodziewanie przypomniała mi się biblioteczka pełna opasłych tomów, stojąca przy ścianie mojego pokoju w domu ciotki, albo ten fotel, obity w czarną skórę, z którym wiązało się tak wiele miłych wspomnień rodzinnych wieczorów przy kominku, kiedy czarne włosy były krótsze i spięte w dwa warkocze. Kiedy Mama żyła i piekła kruche ciasteczka i ludzie nie traktowali tak barbarzyńsko serów... Teraz ciężko już mi uwierzyć, że te piegowate kolana mogły kiedykolwiek być tak drobne i kościste, jak gdyby mogło je skruszyć każde, najlżejsze nawet draśnięcie.

Często wracam i wracałam kiedyś do tamtych czasów, choć właściwie, po co – żeby przywoływać przeszłość i uświadamiać sobie raz za razem, że nie można już do niej wrócić i cofnąć wydarzeń? Nawet gdyby, nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym być tak beztroska, jak każda dorastająca dziewczyna w moim wieku. Żeby stwierdzić w końcu, stanowczo, że nie można żyć tylko minionym dniem, który był już o tyle łatwiejszy, kiedy poznało się każdą jego konstrukcję?

 _Czas się obudzić, Dorcas. Spojrzeć trzeźwo na teraźniejszość – nie jest łatwo, ale bywa jeszcze trudniej._

Dlaczego nie mogę obudzić się z tego koszmaru? To chyba był koszmar, taki, który trwa całą noc. Kiedy obudzisz się o późnej godzinie masz go jeszcze pod powiekami i zasypiasz z myślą, że gdzieś umknie. Tylko, że on nie przemija i budzisz się jeszcze raz na kilka chwil. I znów.

To prawda, że kiedy słone łzy zaczynały płynąć po policzkach, trzeba było natychmiast uciekać, chować się, połykać te gorące, słone łzy – jedyne ciepło, którym w danej chwili emanowało moje ciało – ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Co bym zrobiła, gdyby ktoś mnie przyłapał, wystawił na wyśmianie, nie pozwolił już nigdy zobaczyć tego, co tak powszechnie znane? Co bym zrobiła?

Ludzie nie chcą widzieć tego, co nie pasuje do ich kryteriów normalności. Nie chcą poznawać czegoś nowego, bo nowym zawsze można się sparzyć – historia nauczyła wystarczająco dobitnie, że kreowanie czegokolwiek, czego nie doświadczono wcześniej, jest w najlepszym razie niebezpieczne. Kiedy za pierwszym razem stwierdzą, że coś jest dobre i służy wyłącznie dobru ludzkości, coś okazuje się złe. Czyż nie tak było z nowoczesnymi technologiami mugoli podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny światowej? Ludzie lubią czuć się bezpiecznie.

To jest wręcz niesamowite, tak nierealne, że musiałam się zaśmiać głośno, histerycznie, chociaż przecież teoretycznie powinnam się już przyzwyczaić, że moje – w większej części samotnie spędzone – życie, znacznie odbiegało od normalności. Jaka inna szesnastoletnia czarownica może bezkarnie uderzyć w twarz Syriusza Blacka, po czym rozpłakać się jak mała dziewczynka?

Odpowiedź jest prosta – żadna!

Przed oczami stanął mi obraz tamtego poranka.

 _– O, Meadows! Jednak prawda postanowiła dać ci jeszcze pożyć?_

 _Ominęłam chłopaka bez słowa, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem._

 _– Ponurak! Ponurak! Zachowujesz się jak burak! Nie gadasz, nie śpiewasz i czasami łez potoki miewasz! Uśmiechasz się mało, a twa twarz wygląda jakby przez miesiąc lało!_

 _– I co ulżyło ci?! – Krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach. – No dalej, po wyżywaj się jeszcze! Wielki pan Black ma kaprysy! Arystokrata z bożej łaski… Mam cię dość!_

 _Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie uraził. To bolało. Mój wybuchowy charakter dał o sobie znać – ręka z trzaskiem wylądowała na jego twarzy._

Nie uważam, że bycie szczęśliwym człowiekiem jest niemoralne. Zaciskałam pięści za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślałam i kiedy uświadamiałam sobie, że mimo wszystko, chyba nie było mi to dane. Myślałam, że koniec końców jest to niezrozumiałe – świat powinien być skonstruowany w ten sposób, że jedynie ja dostałam wszystko, czego chcę i jedynie dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Właśnie tak powinno być. Chociaż jeden raz... Egoizm jest całkiem ludzką cechą.

Zmrok zapadał coraz wcześniej, widocznie zbliżała się zima – nigdy nie mogłam się zdecydować, jaką porę roku lubię najbardziej, bo każda miała w sobie coś magicznego – wiosną wszystko zdawało się być możliwe. I czas stawał w miejscu, gdy w kwietniowym słońcu przechadzałam się po błoniach. Lecz nawet wiosna nie pomagała mi w tym wszystkim, choć zawsze dostawałam to, czego chciałam – byłam obsypywana drogimi prezentami – lecz nie doświadczyłam miłości. Zawsze coś traciłam, no może z wyjątkiem tego razu, kiedy poznałam Angelikę, Thomasa i Matthieu.

Ale wiele w życiu straciłam, zbyt wielu rzeczy żałowałam. Poczucie własnej wartości zawsze było zbyt ważne – żeby jakimś sposobem przekonywać go, że musi mnie kochać – dałam mu wolny wybór i źle na tym skończyłam, nie dostrzegł we mnie niczego, wyśmiał – moje serce kurczyło się boleśnie za każdym razem, kiedy wspominałam tamte niebieskie oczy, jeszcze trzy lata temu tak mi drogie.

– Już nigdy nie powtórzę tego błędu! – powiedziałam dobitnie do stłuczonego wazonu pełnego czerwonych róż i rozlanej wody, wsiąkającej w moją szatę. Tak nie zachowywała się dama.

I, jak zwykle, próbowałam odepchnąć od siebie jedną, natarczywą jak komar, myśl – _Czy gdybym nie była tym, kim jestem, czy ktokolwiek wiedziałby, że istnieję?_


	6. Słowa bez ludzi to tylko pustka

Obudziłam się zdecydowanie za wcześnie, znacznie wcześniej niż budziłam się zwyczajne w sobotnie poranki – ale po początkowym oszołomieniu, które odczułam, patrząc na zegar, stwierdziłam, że pewnie zepsuł się w nocy, ponieważ wskazówka godzinowa wskazywała czwartą.

Ciemny pokój mówił, że nie ma się dokąd spieszyć – ponownie zamknęłam oczy, pozwalając, by mrok kładł mi się łagodnie na powiekach, pieszcząc delikatnie skórę i skupiając na sobie wszystkie myśli, co było o tyle wygodne i bezpieczne po nocnym zadręczaniu się – teraz nie trzeba było już wracać do niczego. Dłonie leżały sztywno na kołdrze, tym razem nie zaciskając się na niej i nie próbując sprawdzić jej realności, tym razem realność nie ma żadnego znaczenia – naprawdę, nawet gdybym była tylko wytworem wyobraźni, nawet, gdyby to wszystko było nim jedynie, i tak nie mogłabym tego zmienić, trzeba w końcu coś zaakceptować, coś przyjąć za pewnik, punkt wyjścia, dno, z którego można byłoby się odbić, unikając tego drażniącego zawieszenia w próżni.

Doszłam do wniosku, że będę musiała porozmawiać dzisiaj o tym z Syriuszem, a może nie tylko o tym, może o wszystkim – oczywiście niedosłownie, jemu wszystko trzeba było podawać jak na tacy w wielkich dwuznacznościach, albo domyśli się prawdy albo nie, i tak nie miałam niczego do stracenia, a – jeśli wierzyć książkom, filmom czy marzeniom, do których wielu ludzi dopasowało swoje życie, powinno się ufać przyjaciołom. W końcu tak naprawdę – wcale nie było ich na pęczki. Tylko czy on był przyjacielem? Nie, był idiotą.

Obrzuciłam pokój spojrzeniem, niechętnie uwalniając powieki z sideł jesiennego słońca, nie dziwiąc się wcale, widząc porządnie zaścielone już puste łóżko Jennifer, mojej współlokatorki – i tak odwykłam od rozmowy z nią - między nami była bariera nie do pokonania, niewidoczna, ale istniejąca, tak samo realna jak kołdra i prześcieradło, trochę mniej niż ja sama, w gruncie rzeczy zawsze byłam ulotna jak powietrze.

Kilka rozrzuconych książek walało się po podłodze, mimo że wytężam pamięć, nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, skąd się tam wzięły.

Teraz też na myśl przychodzi mi Collin – taki tam mało ważny chłopak, który kiedyś przewinął się przez moje życie – tak dawno, a jednocześnie niedaleko w przeszłość. To chyba miało jakiś związek z poprzednią szkołą, jakiś związek z tym, że ostatnio wszystko było takie bliskie, a jednocześnie dalekie i nieosiągalne, w takich chwilach chciałam przede wszystkim towarzystwa bliskich, a to bywało bardzo ryzykowne.

Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, próbując wyrzucić wszystkich ze swojego umysłu jak gdyby byli tylko niepotrzebnymi pudłami, a nie częścią mojego życia. Drobne, czerwone nitki łączące w całość stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze, bardziej niż te książki i wspomnienie związane z Collinem – trzeba było poddać się im bezdyskusyjnie.

Powróciła chęć jakiegoś dialogu, nawet najbardziej błahego. Chęć przeproszenia Syriusza chociaż właściwie ciężko było stwierdzić, za co przepraszać i nagle do głowy napłynęła wizja setki szalonych rzeczy, których można by spróbować gdyby nie to, że jestem człowiekiem, nie należało wychodzić poza ustanowioną barierę, już nie, to było niewskazane, nie dla mnie. To jedynie przypominało, że musiałam doprawdy dużo znieść i zbyt wiele razy pozwalać się upokarzać, żeby tą godność człowieka uzyskać na powrót.

 _Chyba nie chcesz tego zaprzepaścić, prawda, Dorcas?_

Spojrzenie wróciło już po chwili, znów lądując pod zamkniętymi powiekami, gdzie czuło się bezpiecznie wśród swojej otoczki, nie mogło bać więcej i przywoływać niechcianych skojarzeń, które znów łączyły się z czerwonymi nitkami, które mogły przyciągnąć do mnie wszystko...

Razem z Annie, razem z szaleństwem, razem z Francją, razem z głuchym brakiem rodziców. Wspomnienia należało pozostawić tylko wspomnieniami, żeby nie mogły wyrządzić krzywdy, na co godziłam się kosztem czucia, bo jak czuć bez wspomnień, jak żyć bez doświadczenia i bez pamięci, jak w taki sposób dotykać, choćby opuszką palca, czegokolwiek nowego? To był powód dla którego zostawiłam Syriusza w połowie zdania na korytarzu i uciekłam – dlaczego zawsze uciekałaś, bo należałaś do tchórzy, "Dorcas-z-przeszłości". Bo musiałaś się chronić przed samą sobą, mechanizm samoobrony, wypracowany działał bez zarzutu, tylko nie pozwalał poznawać nieznanych zapachów i delektować się odmiennymi rzeczywistościami. Czemu człowiek ma to do siebie, że nigdy nie wystarcza mu to, co posiada?

Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, twarzą do ściany, leżałam trochę pod parapetem, trochę pod oknem i pod tamtym światem, chyba tym „pod" trzeba było się zadowolić, o to chyba chodziło w tym całym „byciu człowiekiem", „byciu Dorcas", „byciu sobą". Trzy pojęcia, tak bardzo różniące się od siebie i jednakowe jednocześnie, wieczne sprzeczności i zaprzeczenia, znak rozpoznawczy życia; znów powracało pytanie, czy nie łatwiej byłoby nie żyć, patrzeć na to wszystko innymi oczyma i wyciągać inne wnioski, ale chyba jednak nie, gdyby unosić się tam, w powietrzu, nie można byłoby być pod i dotykać dłonią chropowatej powierzchni ściany, sypiąc na siebie żółty pył starej farby, który, gdy zamknąć oczy, był trochę taki, jak pozostałości po niespełnionych snach.

Przeglądanie się sobie w trochę rozbitym lustrze nie było wcale przyjemne, zwłaszcza, kiedy dochodziło się do wniosku, że przeczesanie palcami ciemnych, lekko zakręconych włosów nie jest wystarczającym zabiegiem, żeby wyglądały chociaż przyzwoicie a dodatkowo nie może się znaleźć szczotki.

Zapewne Mary zgubiła gdzieś swoją i postanowiła pożyczyć, takie uroki życia w Hogwarcie, niby po pewnym czasie powinno się do nich przyzwyczaić, ale przyzwyczajenie ma to do siebie, że jednym wychodzi lepiej, a innym – pewnie zasługa wychowania – znacznie gorzej.

Wyspanie się wcale nie sprzyjało urodzie, wbrew obiegowym opiniom. Miałam ogromną ochotę wrócić do łóżka i znów zastanawiać się nad wszystkim – niczym zamiast oglądać odbicie niebieskich, dużych oczu, które teraz wyglądały jeszcze straszniej i mniej człowieczo, jak gdyby nabrały jeszcze więcej głębokości barwy, co nie było pociągające, potrafiły jedynie przeszyć potencjalną ofiarę na wskroś, a ludzie nie lubili nigdy, kiedy zagląda im się w duszę.

Właśnie przypomniała mi się pewna rymowanka, która kojarzy mi się z pewną książką, którą czytałam dawno, a jej tytuł zniknął gdzieś wśród innych. _Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. Nikt mi nie spojrzy w duszy głąb._

Zbyt długie palce plątały się gdzieś w okolicach ud, często nerwowo zbaczając do kieszeni czarnych szat sięgających kostek, bez których czuła się jak bez części własnego ciała. Ręce zawsze były zimne, zasługa słabego krążenia, pewnie nie odczułoby się wielkiej różnicy, gdyby włożyć swoją dłoń w moją albo w górę śniegu. Dobrze, że nie wpadałam na takie pomysły kiedy byłam niekompletnie trzeźwa, ale gdyby sen także potrafi upić i przyprawić o ból głowy, uznaliby mnie za wariatkę. Co za słowo – wariatkę – miało tyle nieprzyjemnych brzmień, tyle okropnych znaczeń… I znów groteska dawała się we znaki – nawet zwykłe, codzienne przeglądanie się w lustrze nabrało znaczenia jakiegoś rytuału, bitwy myśli, trzeba było wszystko dokładnie dostrzec i rozłożyć na cząstki pierwsze, jak gdyby pozwoliło to w zrozumieniu, jak gdyby najdrobniejsza rzecz decydowała o położeniu naszego wszechświata, który kurczył się do mlecznej drogi, bo to, co dalej, było tak nieosiągalne że wolało się o tym nawet nie pisać, mimo że język pisany porusza przecież każdy temat, w gruncie rzeczy i pisarze – najodważniejsi z ludzi – byli po trochu przestraszeni samych siebie i świata, w którym żyli, całe to poznanie i przelewanie go na kartki papieru było jedną, wielką bzdurą, tak bardzo pomagającą poczuć, że nie jest się samotnym. Zrozumiałam to już dawno, wszystkie te historie i bohaterowie są jedynie jakąś parafrazą samych autorów, która musiała wydostać się na zewnątrz w jakiejś formie, bo inaczej narobiłaby zbyt wiele szkód...

Tak, znów błądzę od lustra i oczu po epickie mistrzostwa, po wszechświat, po to, bez czego mogło obyć się codzienne ludzkie życie przez tyle stuleci. W gruncie rzeczy można by nazwać to zabawnym – gdyby nie tak bardzo prawdziwe, i gdybym miała akurat w tym momencie poczucie czarnego humoru – i można by było rozwodzić się nad tym, że czerwone nitki opasają dokładnie wszystko, bezwstydnie i bez wyjątków, nawet tych, którzy umknęli już przed czasem i którym kiedyś umknął czas, wszyscy odgrywali jakąś rolę w życiowym łańcuchu, stąd nie było dezerterów, chociażby przez chwilę wydawało się, że zdołało się uciec za pasmo gór na horyzoncie, a cała reszta została po drugiej stronie. Złudzenia. Wszyscy lubią się oszukiwać, druga strona, chociaż tak samo realna i pachnąca hiacyntami nigdy nie istniała, była dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdował się każdy z nas, może właśnie ona była przyczyną nieporozumień wariatów lustra abstrakcji i całej reszty, druga strona ukryta gdzieś głęboko w każdym człowieku, pod powierzchnią, tam, gdzie niewielu ma odwagę się zapuszczać. A czy odwaga nie była przypadkiem tym samym, co szaleństwo?

Znów wracamy do punktu wyjścia.

Teraz każda godzina jest ważna, jak gdyby była bitwą o przetrwanie, kluczowym momentem wojny, których są miliony, zegar tyka zbyt powoli, nieubłaganie, żadne spojrzenie, ani mordercze ani błagalne nie potrafi przesunąć wskazówki, więc leżę tylko apatycznie na łóżku i liczę sekundy, próbując uświadomić sobie, że to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, których mogę być pewna; ignoruję Mary i Lily i ich ciche wybuchy śmiechu, pamiętam o słowach Syriusza, chociaż staram się jednocześnie wyrzucić je z głowy, długotrwałe przyzwyczajenia dają o sobie znać – ciągle przychodzą chwile zawahania, które trzeba odpychać, chwile zrezygnowania, z którymi należy walczyć, wszystko splata się w dziwną mozaikę i ostatnio płaczę bardzo, bardzo często, bo nic teraz nie jest już wiadome. Każda łza jest jak kolejna przegrana, ale nic nie można na to poradzić – szykowanie się na następną wojnę myśli jest i udręką i zbawieniem, zastanawiam się, czy będę potrafiła zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim, wybrnąć, jakoś wrócić. Do domu, do siebie, do życia, do ludzi.. do wiary, którą straciłam całkowicie, bo jak wierzyć sobie, skoro nawet własne „ja" jest przeciwko i wytwarza sobie tylko znane iluzje?

Znalezienie Syriusza na korytarzach było zajęciem niezwykle trudnym, biorąc pod uwagę dziesiątki różnych grup stojących w kątach bądź na środku podłogi, poubieranych w jednakowe szaty, dziewczęta z włosami luźno spiętymi na plecach i chłopcy, czasami w okularach, mrugający nerwowo albo śmiejący się rubasznie, oraz i osobników pojedynczych, przy czym pojedynczy nie zawsze znaczy samotny, czytających jakąś książkę, czasami tylko wpatrujących się bez celu (pozornie) w krajobraz za oknem, wspominających, obgryzających paznokcie, próbujących wymyślić najgorsze możliwe scenariusze dnia, który wciąż przed nimi pozostał, zatrzymujących łzy w kącikach oczu, bo to przecież nie wypada. Niewidocznie przechodziłam od ściany do ściany, od jednego skrzydła do drugiego, biegnąc przez korytarze, nigdzie go nie było, jak gdyby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, po chwili długich westchnień i krótkich spojrzeń stwierdziłam, że wrócę do Pokoju Wspólnego i spróbuje usiąść z Miłością na kolanach i poczekać tam na niego, a jeśli się nie zjawi, to trudno, jeśli się zjawi, trzeba będzie spojrzeć w oczy samej sobie i dopiąć celu, każda opcja była niezmiernie trudna, tak samo jak wcześniejsze dokonanie wyboru, przełamanie bariery, chociaż psychicznej to niemal namacalnej, wszystko sprowadzało się do człowieczeństwa i jego cech charakterystycznych, muszę się uśmiechnąć, idąc kolejnym korytarzem – przecież wszystko jest ok., nieprawdaż? Szukałam go już drugi kwadrans, i to znajdowanie było nawet przyjemne, poznawało się nowe zapachy i nowe uśmiechy, wyrażające cały świat, ocierało się o kolejne osobowości ukryte pod grubymi szkłami, to była taka poezja. W dormitorium, mimo wszystko, nie widziało się czegoś takiego – takich cudów, takich ludzi, tam były jedynie słowa. A słowa bez ludzi to tylko…

Pustka.

Fakt, że dzień minął całkiem spokojnie, że przebrnęłam przez to bez choćby jednego, karcącego spojrzenia dziewczyn, których nie dostrzegłam nigdzie, został skwitowany radosnymi błyskami w oczach, z których nie można się już było wycofać. Dlatego zajęcie miejsca przy ulubionym stoliku z wytartą skórą na fotelach było całkiem normalne, a ja znów poczułam się jak w domu, jak gdyby, będąc z natury córką marnotrawną i rozumiejącą potrzebę powrotu i bycia dopiero po opuszczeniu, ponownie wróciłam. Upływały minuty, ale tutaj czas płynął inaczej – na obserwowaniu i słuchaniu nieśmiałych szeptów, które objawiały się – ten jeden raz – w nutach, a nie w krzykach, w obliczu szeptu nie pamiętało się o takich drobiazgach, pozwalało się zatopić i nie wołało się ratunku.

Chwilowa śmierć i zatracenie, tak bardzo potrzebne w codziennej pogoni, tak bardzo pomagające zrozumieć, że i tak czeka nas coś więcej. Zdążyłam wypić już całą porcję kofeiny i pobawić się w czytanie z fusów, w których zostało jeszcze trochę nie dopitego płynu, który wyglądał tak czekoladowo, jak gdyby wcale nie był gorzki. Zanim przy wejściu mignęła mi ciemna czupryna i nieodłączny znicz w dłoniach – wciąż wypuszczaną złotą kulką i znów chwytaną za skrzydełka – dopiero po chwili można było uśmiechnąć się naprawdę i odprężyć, pozwalając, żeby brązowa skóra bardziej wbiła się w plecy, odbijając na jasnej bluzce dwa pasy, w których zrobione były szwy – choć nie na niego czekałam.

Pomachałam dłonią, żeby zobaczył mnie na pewno, ale było to zbędne – patrzył, kiedy chował swoją małą zabawkę i powędrował ku mnie szybkim krokiem, siadając obok i w charakterystycznym geście łącząc opuszki dłoni, przyglądając się, jak gdyby – znów – zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy. Każda inna musiałaby zarumienić się pod takim spojrzeniem, ale nie ja – wiedziałam, że znaczy coś odmiennego, niż mogłoby znaczyć, gdyby on nie oddał już swojego serca. To, co między nami…

— Dawno cię nie widziałem, Dor. — Turlałam filiżankę po stoliku, delikatnie, po wyznaczonym kole, obserwując ten proces z udawaną uwagą. Myślałam nad słowami i też nad kawą, bo to było ze sobą pewnie w jakiś sposób powiązane, a wszystkie sposoby trzeba było znać. Odczekałam chwilę, zanim zdecydowałam się na uśmiech i odpowiedź, które były właściwie tym samym, a tylko Rogaty potrafił wyodrębnić z nich osobne części.

— Bo dawno mnie nie było.

— Tutaj, czy w ogóle?

— Przecież wiesz. – Rozmowa była inna, ale niezwykle potrzebna, bo pozwalała wyjaśnić sobie jakoś te niuanse, które zapodziały się, odpychając ode mnie wszystkich na odległość dłoni, która teraz kurczyła się i zginała palce, z powrotem dopuszczając ich blisko siebie. Świece rozlały wokół łagodny blask, idealne tło dla niedopowiedzeń, które dzisiaj miały zostać wydobyte z wnętrza, chociaż może i jutro, tutaj czas płynął w inny sposób, tutaj nie trzeba było się spieszyć z niczym. To dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa – oparłam głowę o pokrytą deskami ścianę, zamykając oczy i próbując przywołać wczorajszy poranek, taki zwyczajny w swoim okrucieństwie i przypomnieć sobie dokładnie to, co chciałam powiedzieć, ale w wyniku braku rozsądnych informacji zdecydowałam się na improwizację, która czasami była najlepszą bronią.

— Nie mogę pogodzić się z przeszłością, James. Za dużo przypominam sobie, kiedy nie chcę myśleć, a kiedy mam ochotę na wspomnienia, jest tylko pustka – sapnęłam na jednym tchu. – Nie mogę poradzić sobie z samą sobą a co dopiero z innymi, co dopiero z tym wczorajszym na korytarzu, wiesz, stchórzyłam, nie potrafię spojrzeć niczemu w twarz, to takie denerwujące…

Cisza była niemal bolesna, albo byłaby, gdyby nie można było przeżywać jej z nim, bo cisza z nim była czymś innym, czymś spodziewanym, wręcz doskonałym. Takim... ludzkim.

— Dorcas, przecież wiesz, że w końcu i tak dasz sobie z tym wszystkim radę.

Cały świat zbudowany ze złudzeń, następna kropla wylądowała na poduszce.

Właśnie miały nadjeść okropnie trudne dni, niczym fala. Odpływały, by wrócić. W życiu widziałam wiele razy morze, kiedy dreptałam przy brzegu boso, a Mama mnie wołała na kolacje. To było tak dawno, zbyt dawno, żeby mogło być realne.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _niedziela, 7 czerwca 2015_


	7. Taka noc jak wszystkie inne

W gruncie rzeczy, dość zabawnie jest budzić się pod tym samym sufitem nad głową, z tą samą świadomością, że można na chwilę wstrzymać oddech i pobawić się w Boga, tym samym przeczuciem, że kolejny dzień nic nie zmieni, nawet jeśli pojawi się jeden uśmiech więcej i mniej wyrwanych włosów. Naprawdę można uśmiechnąć się kącikiem ust, nie podnosząc głowy znad poduszki i wyjąć z szuflady stary album ze zdjęciami. I tylko dlatego, że była sobota, to można było wierzyć we wszystko z łatwością. Ciężkie zasłony o tej porze przepuszczają tylko odrobinę światła, więc właściwie można by zamknąć oczy i udawać, że to środek nocy, przypomnieć sobie o nienapisanym eseju na eliksiry, zakląć siarczyście i uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, nie wstawać z łóżka.

W sumie lubiłam spoglądać na moje dormitorium spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, wyszukując jak najwięcej skaz, zagubionych skarpetek nie do pary, czy muchy krążącej po suficie. Wypuszczać kolejne oddechy i patrzeć, jak rozpływają się w powietrzu, mierzyć wzrokiem nieruchomy sufit, by sprawdzić, kiedy sprawi wrażenie ruchu…

To wszystko można by nazwać kaprysem, niczym więcej. I chyba tak właśnie jest – z dnia w dzień kolejny, nic nie znaczący, a jednak w większej liczbie zmieniający życie.

Październik się kończył, trzeba będzie do niego wrócić za rok, tymczasem ciągle udawałam, że interesuję się transmutacją lub wojnami Goblinów. I wydawało się, że nadal wszystko było w porządku. Jak gdyby powierzchownie każda część życia była na swoim miejscu, a w gruncie rzeczy wśród nich walały się tony strzępów papierków.

Marzyłam o tym, że kiedy nadejdzie lipiec ubiorę czerwoną, obcisłą sukienkę i z butelką białego wina w dłoni wymknę się potajemnie z domu ciotki, żeby znów poczuć smak życia wplątanego we włosy jak babie lato. I naprawdę lubiłam całować chłopców w policzek. Co z tego, że za każdym razem trzeba było poprawiać rozmazany błyszczyk. W gruncie rzeczy zabawnie jest nazywać to wszystko życiem, skoro jedynym marzeniem, jakie można w takich chwilach mieć, to by się wreszcie rozpoczęło.

I mogłabym codziennie wstawać przed piątą, tak jak, gdy byłam dzieckiem – i czekałam na dachu na anioły – już nie czekając na anioły, tylko na wschód Słońca, ciesząc się zwyczajnym szczęściem, kiedy czerwone promienie oblewałyby mnie swoim rozgrzeszającym prysznicem i mogłabym podnieść ręce do góry i zamknąć oczy, bo przecież nikt by nie widział, a nawet jeśli któryś z sąsiadów cierpi na bezsenność i spojrzałby zza firanki w drodze do kuchni po szklankę wody, to i tak będę jedynie halucynacją, lub znów pomyśli, że „ta dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa jest dziwna". I mogłabym szukać czegoś więcej, doskonale wiedząc, że nigdy nie znajdę.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Maryś…

– Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. – Łyk herbaty, długie palce bębniące po oparciu fotela w jakimś nieznanym rytmie, kalendarz z 1977 roku, jeszcze nieaktualny, wiszący naprzeciwko, plus minimum obawy, że ktokolwiek zniszczy naszą małą samotnię w środku Pokoju Wspólnego. Naszą samotnię i niczyją więcej. – Czasami doprawdy dziwacznie pojmujesz moje intencje. Wiesz, że Szekspir twierdził, że żadna myśl nie jest przypadkowa?

– W takim razie zawsze powinnam mówić zgodnie z wszelkimi regułami. Daj spokój, to nielogiczne… Zresztą nie lubię literatury angielskiej, wydaje się taka nudna i przewidywalna. Nie pozwala szukać klucza, bo podaje go na tacy. Nie cierpię przewidywalności.

– Tak… To francuskie składanie ust w dzióbek i mówienie przez nos jest iście zachwycające… Dorcas to przecież śmieszne – Lily nagle wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Wreszcie wszystko wracało na stare, ustalone dawno tory. Tak jak rok temu rozmawialiśmy niewiele i wszyscy starali się mówić przejrzyście, bez żadnego sloganu ze względu na mnie.

– _Le idiote._ – Jedno spojrzenie skierowane w stronę Mary, drugie w stronę Evansówny, wewnętrzny rechot, bo przecież po takiej ilości szczęścia na raz nie miałam już pojęcia o czym mówię; kłóciłyśmy się od tak, żeby zająć czymś umysł i usta. Przysięgłam sobie, że jak wrócę do dormitorium poczytam Szekspira. To hańba, że nigdy nie mogłam się za to zabrać. Oczywiście, Ruda musiała mi to wytknąć!

Opierałam głowę o ramię Remusa, tonąc w miękkości jego ciepłego swetra. Trzeba będzie pomyśleć o zakupach, trzeba będzie pomyśleć o zmianach.

– Czy nigdy nie myśleliście o ucieczce? – Lilianna zachłysnęła się, zakańczając żywot herbaty w filiżance. Lunio przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem, a to zerkał na książkę i udawał, że ją czytał.

– Dokąd i… po co?

– Do innego świata, tego w którym żaden Szekspir, ani inny nabzdyczony poeta nie będzie najważniejszy. I wszystko będzie takie kolorowe, jakbym wzięła pędzel do ręki i jedno smagnięcie, drugie… – Rudowłosa roześmiała się w głos. Nic dziwnego, gdyż biłam Remusa wierzchem dłoni w twarz, co on znosił cierpliwie z lekkim uśmiechem. To jest coś wspaniałego, nasza czwórka, Hogwart, herbata i ta radosna atmosfera, która pokazywała, że jutro będzie inaczej, choć nadal będą oni, nadal Hogwart…

Choć to wszystko właściwie jest nie tak… I wiadomo, że miłość, że romantyzm, że jakaś przyszłość i liczenie dni – tylko po to, by zapomnieć, jakoś przeżyć do jutra, móc wspomnieć, że jest Ktoś, dla kogo chociaż przez chwilę jest się Kimś. Zastanawiam się nad tym wszystkim, choć moje myśli są powolne, jak te obłoki za oknem. Czy byłoby możliwe żeby zostać tutaj na zawsze, o ile przyjąć, że zawsze to pojęcie względne; chociaż przez minutę, rozmawiając w ten sposób, zastanawiając się czy…

– Za daleko, przecież mówiłem, że na razie nie stać mnie na porządną miotłę. – Zegar wybił północ.

– Co do ucieczki... – Mary rzuciła egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego na moje kolana. – To powinno cię zainteresować.

Miałam nadzieję tylko zerknąć na gazetę jednym okiem i zwinąć w rulonik, ale jeden z nagłówków przykuł moją uwagę bardziej, niż się spodziewałam.

"P. Syriusz Black dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego czerwca uciekł z rodzinnej posiadłości Blacków..."

Chciałam przeczytać więcej, ale nagle Remus wyrwał mi ją z dłoni i rzucił pod fotel. Już o nic nie pytałam.

– Chodź Remus… Jeśli na własnych nogach dojdziesz do dormitorium i zmówisz paciorek przed położeniem się do łóżka, to może kiedyś kupię ci kij od tej miotły…

Teraz, gdy już byłam w łóżku, mogłam pozwolić uczuciom zabarwić się na kolorowo i poleżeć jeszcze trochę z pustą głową. Było tak przyjemnie, wszystko skąpane w uśmiechu i wszystko nabierające jakiegoś sensu, choćby i tego metaforycznego; spojrzenie rzucone na nierozerwaną kopertę na półce i pochyły charakter pisma Syriusza, nawet to wywołało wielki uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

Nie, wcale nie byłam ciekawa, co napisał. Ten moment jest tylko jakąś drogą do przejścia i teorią do zrozumienia, co mogłoby przyczynić się do końcowego sukcesu. Trzeba znosić jego upór przez jakiś czas, bo przecież te droczenie się z nim jest całkiem przyjemne. I nawet nie gniewałam się już za tą rymowankę.

Z irytacją uderzyłam ręką o kołdrę, uciszając w ten sposób jakikolwiek hałas i usiadłam na łóżku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy kolejny sen dotyczyłby teraz tylko jednego tematu – niego.

Właśnie rozpoczął się listopad, a jesień nadal ukazywała swoją piękniejszą stronę.

Związałam ciemne włosy w niedbały kucyk. Jedyne lustro, jakie posiadamy aktualnie w dormitorium, wisi krzywo na ścianie naprzeciw mojego łóżka, a w jego lewym, górnym rogu widnieje krótkie pęknięcie – Lily uderzyła w nie kiedyś zaklęciem, po kolejnej kłótni z Rogaczem. Doskonale pamiętam, jak głośno krzyczała na Jamesa. To wspomnienie jest dość odległe, sprzed półtora roku – wszystko wydaje się zamazane, jak moja twarz odbita przez szkło. To wielkie, w które dostałyśmy w czerwcu pewnego dnia Jenny rozsadziła na maleńkie kawałeczki. Ostatnio nie lubiłam na siebie patrzeć i naprawdę nie sądziłam, by było we mnie coś pociągającego, no może prócz tych niebieskich oczu, głębokich jak dwa jeziora – doskonale wiem, że jedynym osobnikiem płci męskiej, który kocha mnie bezwarunkowo jest Miłość, a i on kocha mnie w inny sposób – na pewno nie taki, o jakim marzy każda nastoletnia dziewczyna. W gruncie rzeczy chciałoby się mieć kogoś, kto byłby przy mnie w każdej chwili, nawet niekoniecznie osobowo, ale choćby gdzieś tam, w duchu, kto patrzyłby na mnie z prawdziwym zachwytem, dla kogo byłabym całym światem. I nie wygląda na to, abym kiedykolwiek miała naprawdę pokochać, ani żeby ktoś pokochał mnie.

Westchnęłam odwracając się od lustra i naciągając zbyt krótką sukienkę, a potem wyszłam z dormitorium, chcąc znaleźć, któreś z przyjaciół. Szybkim krokiem dotarłam na brzeg jeziora, siadając na ciemnozielonej trawie zamknęłam oczy, pozwalając promieniom kłaść się swobodnie na powiekach, wciąż zmęczonych mimo długiego snu. Nie miałam ochoty obserwować biegających i śmiejących się pierwszaków, albo siódmoklasistów z nosami w książkach, lub par kryjących się w trawach. To był ten moment, kiedy jedyne co się liczyło, to te zamknięte oczy i dłoń pocierająca pachnącą zieloność trawy, którą czułam każdą opuszką i każdą linią papilarną. Dopiero po chwili, gdy poczułam jakieś ciepło przy swojej dłoni, uchyliłam powieki, nie dużo, tylko trochę, ale wystarczająco, żeby zobaczyć czarną czuprynę i szare tęczówki wpatrujące się uporczywie we mnie. Milczałam, nie chcąc spłoszyć tej chwili, bo była zbyt magiczna – dopóki nie wstał i nie odszedł, tak po prostu – jak gdyby zatrzymanie się obok było tylko krótkim przystankiem, nic nieznaczącym, a przecież tak ważnym, tak zmieniającym oblicze świata. Patrzyłam za nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas, nie ośmielając się choćby zawołać bo przecież już dla niego nie istniałam, byłam gdzieś na marginesie, a to nigdy nie wystarcza – ale i tak mogłam uśmiechnąć się leciutko i dojść do wniosku, że zawsze trzeba wierzyć, bo w gruncie rzeczy życie naprawdę jest nieprzewidywalne.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Niechby to szlag – warknął James, rzucając się z impetem na fotel w Pokoju Wspólnym, który o tej godzinie w ten dzień tygodnia oblegany był tylko przez nas i jakąś rudowłosą pierwszoklasistkę piszącą coś zawzięcie na pergaminie, zgrzyt był dość charakterystyczny – od razu przywodził na myśl wszystkie nieodrobione prace domowe, zeszyty rozrzucone gdzieś na dnie torby, rzeczy, o których nie chciało się myśleć w czasie weekendu.

Usiadłam obok, na podłodze, krzyżując nogi w kostkach, jakby były z gumy – sukienka zakrywała ledwo połowę uda – pogłaskałam go pieszczotliwie po policzku, uśmiechając się matczynym uśmiechem. Mogłam być ich opiekunką, moi mali chłopcy, zawsze tak samo nieporadni i w tej swojej nieporadności uroczy. Rogacz z kwaśną miną przyglądał się dziewczynce, pewnie przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego sprzed pięciu lat, gdy Ruda nienawidziła go od czubka głowy, po koniuszki małych palców u stóp. Zamyślony wyglądał tak poetycznie – przechyliłam głowę, żeby w pełni móc podziwiać jego lewy profil, tak… Jakiś taki artystyczny, może to tylko jedna wielka gra światła – słońce było dziś dość kapryśne – a może to te ciemne włosy, które w dotyku przywodziły na myśl aksamit. Nigdy nie mogłam się zdecydować, co w nim było takiego, że nie można od niego oderwać wzroku – bo nie można i już. Przecież nie jestem zakochana, a tylko zakochani mogą widzieć innymi oczy…

– Lilka znów dała mi kosza.

W dormitorium Huncwotów panował półmrok. Zaduch pomieszany z aromatem alkoholu powalał z nóg. James bez słowa wyciągnął butelkę ognistej… I naprawdę przyjemnie było wdychać te powietrze, nie myśląc o tym, że gdyby weszła tu McGonagall, to prawdopodobnie miesiącami musielibyśmy myć kociołki.

Potem trzeba było wymknąć się i zbiec po schodach, chichocząc cicho, bo przecież alkohol i myśli to dziwna hybryda – Rogacz wskoczył z rozpędu na poręcz i z piskiem po niej zjechał, po czym złapał mnie w pasie i pociągnął za sobą, można było całkowicie oprzeć się na jego ramieniu i nie myśleć już o niczym, tylko o dotyku, zimnej pościeli i snach – bo przecież sny, to zupełnie odrębne światy. Powieki zamykały się same, nie podatne na żadne prośby czy namowy, trzeba było polegać na Jamesie.

 _James – obrońca, James – mójksią…_ westchnęłam ziewając, czułam, jak nogi plączą mi się ze zmęczenia, a w głowie szumiała mi jeszcze Ognista Whiskey. Pozwoliłam zaprowadzić się aż pod schody do dormitorium, machnęłam ręką na pożegnanie i wspinaczka. Raz, dwa, trzy… A gdybym tak zasnęła właśnie tutaj…?

Padłam na łóżko, nie przebierając się nawet z czerwonej sukienki. Dziewczyny rano zdziwią się, ale rano nie było teraz, nie trzeba o tym myśleć. Można nie myśleć o niczym i pozwolić umysłowi krążyć gdzieś wysoko w powietrzu, w sąsiedztwie migających na suficie plamek i odbić księżyca.

Taka noc, jak wszystkie inne…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _sobota, 20 czerwca 2015_


	8. Droga do piekła

Czułam się, jakby powietrze wokół mnie drżało i to wcale nie łagodnym menuetem, ale potężnym, ostrym dźwiękiem, od którego na skórze pleców podnoszą się włoski i pojawia się gęsia skórka. Jak gdyby wystarczyła sama muzyka, żeby stanąć w deszczu, podnieść ręce i krzyczeć głośno, bezplanowo, żeby inni to usłyszeli i, co ważniejsze – potrafili zrozumieć. To dziwne uczucie – naprawdę – ale trzymało mnie w swoich objęciach i nie chciało puścić. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie odnosiłam takiego wrażenia, że mimo wszystko, ludzie to jeden, wspólny organizm. I chociaż nie potrafimy być razem, tak po prostu, to zjednoczenie gdzieś jest, gdzieś w głębi; może objawi się kiedyś, a może nigdy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu żałowałam, że nie potrafię śpiewać – bo chciałabym, żeby pewna melodia, którą słyszę we wnętrzu wydostała się na świat, aby ktoś jeszcze, prócz mnie mógł jej wysłuchać. Chociaż może tak właśnie ma być – może to moja prywatna, osobista piosenka, którą nie mam się dzielić… Może i tak.

A może ktoś inny też ją słyszy? Na pewno nie on. Nie oni...

Był właśnie wtorek, prawdopodobnie tuż po ósmej, bo kiedy wygodziłam kukułka dudniła na całe dormitorium "ósma, do nauki, nieuki!". Lekcja rozpoczęła się niedawno. Nie uśmiechały mi się zbytnio eliksirów ze Ślizgonami. Tylko jeden wychowanek domu węża potrafił ze mną rozmawiać, rozumiała co czułam... powierzchownie. Byłam ślepa jak kura.

„ _Przepraszam. S._ " – liścik zwinięty w kulkę wylądował na mojej książce. Rozglądnęłam się w poszukiwaniu właściciela, którym był, jak się później okazało, Syriusz. ,,S" mówiło samo za siebie. Co prawda, na końcu klasy siedziała jedna Sarah, ale to nie możliwe. Jego pozorna anonimowość była przerażająco głupia. Gdyby napisał B, znalazłoby się pięć osób o takim inicjale. To niemożliwe niezrozumiała, a nie słodkie.

Georgia z mojej ławki nachyliła się, by pod czytać. Należała do grona plotkar, które grały mi na nerwach jak najlepsze wirtuozki. Mimo to, nie przejęłam się nią. Dla mnie mogła nie istnieć.

„ _Nie wierzę… On dalej myśli, że jestem na niego zła. Chyba nie zauważył, że od wieczoru po tym odzywam się do niego… No cóż, skoro się nie domyśla, to trochę się pobawię…_ "

„ _Wsadź sobie to przepraszam wiesz gdzie! M._ " – Napisałam zamaszyście czarnym atramentem, a moje pismo wyglądało jak kogoś bardzo, bardzo obcego. Złożyłam karteczkę, na wierzchu na pisałam Black i podałam ją Lucy z równoległej ławki. Modliłam się, żeby nikt nie przeczytał - to musiałby być cud.

Slughorn w skupieniu przypatrywał się zawartości kociołka jednej ze Ślizgonek.

„ _Zachowałem się, jak ostatni… Sama sobie dokończ, geniuszu… Jakoś tak wyszło. Ale gadałem potem z Irytkiem, żeby tego nie śpiewał. Wybaczysz mi? S._ " – Właśnie miałam odpisać. Zabrałam się do tego zbyt ochoczo. Profesor podszedł do mojej ławki, skonfiskował liścik… Przeczytał pod nosem, a potem zwrócił się do mnie głównie.

– Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Panno Meadowes, pamiętaj, że tylko tyle, bo pan Black nie miał złych zamiarów.

Zapowiadał się fatalny dzień… Wszystkie dni i noce są takie same. Każdy dzień i noc jest taki jak inne. Znowu krople deszczu na plecach były codziennym rytuałem oczyszczenia z myśl które odtrącałam, a w noc tuliła do siebie gorącym pragnieniem bliskości... tego kogoś. Nikogo, a jednak kogoś znaczącego. Przedświat jest zbyt wielki by rozpieszczać pojedynczą jednostkę, jaką byłam ja.

Było tam głośno, zbyt głośno. Wszyscy stali w grupkach i rozmawiali, a tylko ja podpierałam ścianę, szukając zbyt wielu rzeczy – chciałam odnaleźć miłość, sens, nieuchwytny zapach letniego powietrza i siebie, przede wszystkim siebie. Lily z początku ciągnęła mnie za rękaw, ale potem zrezygnowała, wtapiając się w tłum, w którym najprawdopodobniej był i on – a ja nie miałam siły na konfrontacje. Znów przeszyje mnie tymi swoimi złotymi oczami i będzie wszystko wiedział.

Zamykam oczy i wbrew sobie, uśmiecham się. Muzyka – nie, wcale nie taka, która wydobywa się z głośników w dzisiejszych czasach (tu muszę podziękować Mary, że ma siłę tłumaczyć mi egzystencję mugoli) – znów do mnie dociera; konsekwentnie żłobi sobie drogę w moim sceptycyzmie. Próbuje mi coś przekazać – to odczytałam, ale nie mam pojęcia o czym mówi – chyba przemawia w jidysz, tak jak ziemia i dlatego nie potrafię jej zrozumieć.

Padało, cholera; padało.

– Dora, ja cię naprawdę przepraszam…

– Ale… – Miałam ochotę zakończyć tą szopkę bożonarodzeniową.

– Nie przerywaj mi… Dorcas to wszystko miało być inaczej.

– No, ucisz się! – Byłam już zirytowana. W dodatku Bellatriks i Smok zrobili sobie zabawę i mnie przedrzeźniali.

– Ale Dor…

– Bello, czy tobie się nudzi? Syriusz, zamknij się!

– Mi? Ależ nie… Smok, zamknij się. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech, by nie wybuchnąć jak bomba atomowa. Gdybym to zrobiła, skaziłabym na amen wszystko, co mnie otaczało. Tamten dzień był naprawdę pechowy; jeśli w ogóle wierzyć w masowe nieszczęścia. Przeklęłam wszystko od Syriusza zacząwszy przez czarnowłosą i na Smoku skończywszy.

– To zabierz swój ślizgoński tyłek i przestań mi dokuczać.

„Czemu takie plagi muszą spadać? Punkt pierwszy: nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. W końcu nie będzie mi tu byle Ślizgonka podskakiwać, nawet jeśli to Bellatriks Black." Sama zadziwiłam siebie swoim buntowniczym nastawieniem. Małymi kroczkami oddalałam się do samej siebie - mojego własnego wnętrza.

– Wara ci od mojego tyłka, ty gruby, brudny, gryfoński tyłku! – Bella zaczęła się złościć. Mój wewnętrzny głos okropnie zarechotał – tak, jak nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często.

– Bellatriks, odczep się od niej! – Syriusz musiał się wtrącić. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć któremukolwiek z nich. Odebrało mi mowę z najgorszym momencie.

– Bo co mi zrobisz, słońce? – Obrzuciła swojego kuzyna pogardliwym wzrokiem. „Poprosiłam" Łapę, żeby sobie poszedł, zapewniając, że sobie sama poradzę. On jednak odsunął się tylko parę kroków.

– Och Bella, zamknij już ten swój ślizgoński pysk. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja idę… – Ślizgonka chwyciła moje ramię, celując we mnie różdżką. Ja także chwyciłam za swoją. Piorunowałyśmy się spojrzeniami przez kilka dłużących się sekund, które wyglądały jak minuty. W jej oczach widziałam pogardę i bezbrzeżną nienawiść do mnie. – Dobrze ci radzę, puść mnie…

– Nie boję się ciebie. Ja już nic nie stracę, a ty… – Popatrzyła na mnie, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Blacka – możesz wiele.

Nie wiem, co ona ubzdurała sobie w tej swojej ślizgońskiej głowie, ale ciąża jej chyba na mózg padła, jeżeli myśli, że ja coś do niego czuję. Naprawdę było zagmatwane uczucie, którego nie rozumiał nikt. Ani ja, ani ktokolwiek inny na tym bezbożnym świecie... Aniele, wysłuchaj mnie i przebacz...

– Ty też możesz wiele… – Improwizowałam, celując w jej brzuch. Prowokować, ale ja się tak łatwo nie dałam podpuścić. Życie za wiele mnie nauczyło.

– Nie dasz rady, maleńka. Nie stać cię na zabicie niewinnego dziecka. – Szkoda tylko, że ona doskonale to wiedziała. Przed oczami przeleciały mi obrazy morderstw śmierciożerców. Świat biegnie w złym kierunku, a my rozpędzamy go jeszcze bardziej. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie mam racji?

– Czasem lepiej jest milczeć… – Chciałam wyjść, uciec. Od niej, od świata, od tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy. Niestety, ktoś mnie kiedyś nauczył, że milczenie jest jak potoki słów, których nie trzeba tłumaczyć. On rozumiał. Jemu nie trzeba było niczego tłumaczyć jak innym. Inni - ci, których też nazywałam on. Syriusz, Peter, on... ostatnie imię zatarło się właśnie w mojej pamięci. Jasnowłosy, wysoki. On...

– Dorcas, spóźnisz się na eliksiry. – Alyson, Gryfonka z mojej klasy, przeszła obok.

– Zamknij się! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona dziewczyna, którą toczyłam zażartą wymianę zdań. To nie była rozmowa, tylko... – Jesteś jednak słaba… aż mi ciebie żal…

– To mi ciebie ża… – Ucięłam.

Z klasy wyszedł właśnie Slughorn z Mcgonagall. Na początku nie wrócili na nas uwagi, lecz…

– Wszyscy do klasy… O Merlinie, Minerwo!

– Co się stało? Wy dwie, natychmiast się rozejść.

Bellatriks odsunęła się parę kroków.

– Bellatriks to nie ty zaczęłaś, prawda? – Ślimak zwrócił się do swojej podopiecznej z nadmierną troską.

– Oczywiście, że nie ja, panie profesorze!

– Nie kłam! Jesteś żałosna. – Trwał okropnie przeklęty dzień, jak wszystkie inne. Świat się na mnie obraził. A Bóg? Nic go nie obchodziłam.

– Spokój! Horacy, dokończymy później. A wy dwie do mojego gabinetu. Horacy, panna Black jest z twojego domu, też powinieneś iść.

Minerwa była tamtego dnia wyjątkowo opanowana. Chyba jakieś ziółka na uspokojenie zaczęła pić…

– Dobrze. Reszta do klasy, ja zaraz wrócę. – Mary mrugnęła do mnie znacząco, a Lily patrzyła na całą scenę z niekrytą irytacją.

– Nie to ty jesteś żałosna, kochać takie nic nie warte „coś", jak mój kuzyn… – Szepnęła czarnowłosa. Nie mam pojęcia do teraz, co ona sobie ubzdurała…

– Chyba żartujesz… – Na tym zakończyłam wypowiedź, ponieważ dotarliśmy do gabinetu opiekunki Gryffindoru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– A teraz słucham, co się wydarzyło? – zapytała McGonagall, jak zwykle spokojnie i rzeczowo.

– Ta Gryfonka chciała mnie trafić w brzuch! Widziała pani? A ja jej nic nie zrobiłam… – Nie mogłam tego słuchać, to żałosne.

– A ona celowała… – Zawahałam się. – Mniejsza o to... Proszę po prostu poinformować nas o karze. Slughorn nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, w końcu Bella była jego pupilką i wywyższał ją chyba nawet do godności, na jaką nie zasługiwała. Kto mając osiemnaście lat zachodzi w ciążę "na pokaz"? Współczułam temu dzieciakowi, jeśli w ogóle był prawdziwy.

– Minerwo – odezwał się w końcu – obawiam się, ze twoja wychowanka chciała sprowokować pannę Black do całkiem zbędnej bójki.

– Ale panie profesorze, ja naprawdę… – Odebrało mi głos. Jak on śmiał?

– Pani profesorze, widział pan. Celowała w mój brzuch, mówiąc, że wiele mogę stracić. Ja jej nic nie zrobiłam, chciałam tylko podejść do kla…

– Przestań wreszcie kłamać! Mogłabyś choć raz mieć odwagę i się przyznać! – Wstałam gwałtownie, a krzesło uderzyło podłogę. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło…

– Do czego mam się przyznać? Dobrze, jeśli dla ciebie atakiem jest delikatne pchnięcie, to przyznaję się…

– Pani profes… – Wicedyrektorka przerwała mi.

– Spokój! Takim sposobem do niczego nie dojdziemy!

– Minerwo, uważam. Że moja podopieczna jest niewinna. Może pchnęła niechcący pannę Meadowes, a ona uznała to za próbę ataku. – „Punkt drugi: Nie myśleć źle o nauczycielach - właśnie został złamany."

– Horacy, wiem, że panna… że Black jest twoją uczennicą, ale to nie powód, żebyś usprawiedliwiał wszystkie jej wybryki.

„Jak jeszcze oni zaczną się kłócić, to dopiero będzie! Szkoda, że tego Mary nie widzi. Byłaby wniebowzięta." Chciałam zachichotać pod nosem. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam.

– Proponuję szlaban dla panny Meadowes i minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. Co ty na to Minerwo?

– Bellatriks też nie jest bez winy, więc dlaczego tylko moja podopieczna ma mieć szlaban?

– Ale pani profesor. To nie jest moja wina, że ta idiotka się na mnie rzuciła!

– Black, bez takich epitetów proszę! Odejmuję po dwadzieścia punktów obu domom i obie zjawicie się u mnie o dwudziestej pierwszej.

– Ale ja nie mogę o tej godzinie, bo…

– Bo się umówiła z moim kuzynem… – Lestrange odparowała z ironicznym uśmiechem. „Raz… dwa… trzy… oddychaj. Przecież złość piękności szkodzi. Jakby w moim wypadku miała czemu szkodzić."

– Spokój! Wracacie na lekcje.

– Panie profesorze źle się czuję i chyba pójdę do skrzydła szpitalnego. – I tym sposobem ta wredna Ślizgonka wyłgała się od lekcji, a ja musiałam iść na eliksiry.

– Do lochów deszcz nie dociera nawet zapachem, a szkoda – chyba wyjdę na zewnątrz marząc o cudzie po raz kolejny i wiedząc, że cudów nie ma. Duszno mi, duszno – gdyby Angelika wiedziała, co ja wyprawiam, zapewne przez tydzień zabroniłaby mi wychodzić z domu. Ale ja musiałam tu być, wbrew sobie – to poczucie obowiązku, to jego sprawka; ono każe, prosi, błaga niemal na kolanach. Chyba zawsze miałam zbyt miękkie serce.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chwilę wcześniej byłam w moim dormitorium, by sprawdzić, która godzina i wskazówka wskazywała pięć po dwudziestej. Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru wydawał mi się moją własną, osobistą samotnicą. Do szlabanu zostało jedynie pięćdziesiąt pięć minut, które upływały za szybko i za razem zbyt wolno, niżbym chciała.

Miałam jeszcze pójść do Lily, która ukryła się w starej Sali do eliksirów i zapewne pichciła po kryjomu kolejny cudowny eliksir. Ciemne korytarze Hogwartu, nocą są jeszcze bardziej fascynujące niż za dnia. W dodatku, cisza przenikająca mury hipnotyzuje. Pojedyncze grupki idą na astronomię, lub wracają do pokoi wspólnych.

Znów zastanawiam się, gdzie jest, choć przecież nie powinnam. Ale zbyt duża różnica jest między słowem „powinnam" a „chcę" i nie da się jej obejść okrężnym łukiem. Jacyś ludzie, nieznajomi, przystojni Puchoni zaczepiali mnie z uśmiechem, ale nie odpowiadałam – nawet na nich nie patrzyłam, więc odchodzili po chwili, szepcząc coś między sobą. Uważali mnie za wariatkę, wiem to na pewno. Bo chyba nią jestem, ale nie przejmuję się tym zbytnio – ja tylko chcę żyć, tylko chcę kochać, tak ponad wszystko, jak opisują w dziecięcych bajkach. Ale one zbytnio mydlą oczy... spojrzenie, którego szukałam, zniknęło gdzieś wśród ciemności.

Niech pada deszcz, może zmyje grzechy. Może zmyje nas dla świętego spokoju?

– Lily, jestem. Wpadłam jeszcze do ciebie przed szlabanem… Lily gdzie jesteś?

– Evans tu nie ma, Meadowes! – Ktoś stał w cieniu tak, bym nie widziała jego twarzy. Głos jednak wydał mi się znajomy.

– Łapa?! Gdzie Lilka?! Miała tu pichcić miksturki.

– Tak? A kto ci takich bajek naopowiadał? Przecież ty w bajki nie wierzysz!

– Ehh… Nie ma jej, to idę. Cześć. – Szarpnęłam za klamkę, ale drzwi nie otworzyły się.

– Co jest? – spytałam bardziej siebie niż Syriusza. – Alohomora! – Dalej nie było widać żadnego efektu.

– Te drzwi można otworzyć tylko za pomocą tego. – Pokazał mi jakiś przedmiot, którego nazwy nie znałam.

– To niby, jak weszłam?! – Woda sodowa...

– Widzisz, księżniczko… Może i jestem nieznośny, arogancki i jaki tam jeszcze chcesz, ale na lekcji o zaklęciach niewerbalnych uważałem i dlatego… – różdżka wyślizgnęła mi się z ręki i wylądowała na stoliku – mam nad tobą przewagę.

– Blac… Syriusz, to nie jest śmieszne. Ja muszę iść do McGonagall. Wypuść mnie!

– Nie, dopóki nie przyjmiesz moich przeprosin.

 _Co za matoł! Matoł! Dekl od słoika! Czy on nie wie, że nie jestem na niego zła?!_

– Wypuść mnie, bo doniosę o wszystkim Minerwie.

– I co powiesz? – Gryfon uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym zaczął mnie przedrzeźniać. – Pani profesor! Zły Syriusz Black zamknął mnie w klasie, ponieważ nie chciałam przyjąć jego przeprosin! Kto ci uwierzy, że Syriusz Black prosił takiego ponuraka, jak ty, o przeprosiny?

– Czy to wszystko naprawdę jest dla ciebie takie zabawne? Nie masz własnego życia?

– Szczerze? Chciałbym, żeby to było zabawne, ale nie jest tak do końca. Nie ma większego powodu, dla którego chciałbym, żebyś mi wybaczyła, ale będę miał czyste sumienie, jak cię ta twoja tajemnica zmiażdży.

– Jesteś najbardziej irytującym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Wypuść mnie, bo mogę ci coś zrobić, a tego bym nie chciała… Chyba. – Syriusz roześmiał się głośno. A ja myślałam, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Szlaban zupełnie wyleciał mi z głowy.

– Księżniczko… To ja mam dwie różdżki i klucz! Jesteś na straconej pozycji. Więc lepiej sobie usiądź i zastanów się nad swoim zachowaniem. – Naprawdę obraziłam. Foch gigant! – Jak się zdecydujesz przyjąć moje przeprosiny i pogadać, jak człowiek z człowiekiem, obiecuję, że będę normalny i porozmawiamy o wyjściu z tej klasy.

\- Nie jestem żadną księżniczką! – Rozkapryszone, wewnętrzne dziecko wzięło nade mną górę. Usiadłam na brzegu ławki zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Owszem, jesteś! – Wystawił mi język. _Nie… przedszkole jakieś tutaj odstawiamy._ – Księżniczki najczęściej słyną z bogactwa i samotności. Z tobą jest podobnie. Masz skarb – prawdziwych przyjaciół, a jesteś samotna z własnej woli.

\- Takie głodne teksty, to możesz Rogatemu wciskać, nie mnie! Masz mnie natychmiast wypuścić. Syriusz, wypuść mnie! – Ja tu się produkowałam, a on milczał, jak zaklęty – Co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie wypuścił?

\- Przecież już ci mówiłem. Widać nie słuchałaś, więc teraz sama na to wpadnij. Mądra z ciebie dziewczynka, to coś wymyślisz.

\- Sarkazm ci nie wychodzi. Myślisz, że mnie do czegoś zmusisz?

\- Prosiłem tylko o jedno…

\- A jak się nie zgodzę? Ile będziesz mnie tu trzymał. – Mój szlaban trwał już od pół godziny, ale ja zupełnie o nim zapomniałam.

\- To zależy tylko od ciebie Dori… – Nienawidziłam tego zdrobnienia. Dziś jest miłym wspomnienie. – Możemy również pomilczeć przez cały ten czas. – Nie odpowiedziałam. Skoro już musiałam tu siedzieć, bo teraz już nie zamierzałam się do niego odzywać. Znalazłam jakąś książkę. Eliksiry, bez podpisu, tylko jakieś… „Książę Półkrwi". A co to ma być? Z zainteresowanie przyglądałam się podręcznikowi.

Pół godziny później, gdy stwierdziłam, że zrobiło się zimno, a zegar wybił jedenastą, postanowiłam zdobyć klucz.

\- Syriusz… – Podeszłam do chłopaka i spojrzałam prosząco w oczy.

\- Hmmm? – Podniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- A może mnie jednak wypuścisz? – Podeszłam do niego, był obok. Czułam, jak oddychał, wzdychając głęboko – wypuszczam z ust powietrze z głośnym świstem, chociaż wiem, że nie powinnam. Zdradzałam się – już wiedział, ze nie zapomniałam, że wspomnienia żyją gdzieś we mnie. To źle, nie chciałam tego – siły miały być wyrównane, miałam spojrzeć na niego obojętnie, ukrywając za siateczką tęczówek swój ból. Nie udało mi się, bo moje plany zawsze wymykają mi się w obliczu konfrontacji. Ale, gdy zobaczyłam jak się uśmiecha, wiedziałam, że może wszystko pójdzie po prostej drodze, tak jak ja chodzę po mokrych, wiosennych błoniach.

Niech pada deszcz, niech pada. Nie będę tak samotna.

\- A może jednak usiądziesz, albo chociaż przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny i wyjdziemy stąd? – Zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie. Mimowolnie zastanawiam się, gdzie jest teraz Lily. Patrzę na niego, nie rozumiejąc, p czym mówi – jak gdyby kłamał, chociaż przecież wiem, ze wcale o tym nie myślę. Uśmiecham się, choć nie wiem dlaczego.

\- To może usiądę, bo źle na ciebie działam dzisiaj…

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Cóż, ja też nie rozumiałam, czemu nagle się zaczerwienił.

\- Nie czarujmy się… Podobam ci się… – To miał być tylko żart, a on wziął to na poważnie.

\- Przecież ty jesteś tylko Meadowes alias Ponurak…

\- Jesteś tego pewny? – Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej.

\- A więc uważasz, że nie jesteś… Meadowes?

\- Oj, Syriusz… Jesteś taki naiwny. – Szepnęłam tuż przy jego uchu. Po czym jednym ruchem chwyciłam różdżkę i klucz.

\- Przebiegła jesteś… Ale cieszę się, że zamknąłem nas tu na te parę godzin… Przez małą chwilę miałem okazję patrzeć na twój piękny uśmiech, którego świat już dawno nie widział… Mam tylko jedno pytanie; przeprosiny przyjęte?

\- Parę godzin?! Ja cię zabiję. Mój szlaban! – Biegiem skierowałam się ku drzwiom.

\- Stój! – Drzwi zatrzasnęły mi się przed nosem. – Co z moimi przeprosinami? Ostały przyjęte?

\- Jesteś najbardziej wredną kanalią, jaką świat widział. Wybij to sobie z tej czarnowłosej główki. A klucz zabieram… Rano pewnie zaczną cię szukać. – Szarpnął mnie za ramię. Przyciągnął do siebie… Widziałam coś w jego oczach, chociaż nie potrafię powiedzieć, co dokładnie. Ciepły oddech opadał na mój policzek tworząc prawdziwą katastrofę gwiazd – mój własny Wszechświat zaczynała się buntować, meteoryty spadały na planetę wraz ze mną, ale jestem już gdzieś dalej w przestrzeni z nim… I nikt nas nie widział – choć teleskopy swoim wzrokiem przecinają niebo – i doskonale wiem, że zatapiając się w niebie tracę grunt pod nogami, a na którym przyszło mi żyć do tej pory. To nie ważne. Tylko on i ja. Tylko nasz zapach, tylko nasza wyobraźnia, tylko jego dłonie i moje oczy.

To tylko chwilowa zamieć na moje oczy... Dlaczego więc widziałam jego spojrzenie tak wyraźnie? Tak obca, jak... To źle.

\- Do zobaczenia Dori… – Z uśmiechem na twarzy odszedł korytarzem z kluczem w kieszeni.

Nie pamiętam, jak wróciłam do dormitorium. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, które zaskrzypiało cicho jak mruczący kot. Właśnie Miłość usiadła mi przy ramieniu.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytała szeptem Jenny. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie znów; bardziej swobodnie. Patrzyłam w gwiazdy za oknem. Te same, które wirowały, gdy spadały meteoryty. Moje oczy były rozświetlone, jak Gwiazda Poranna – niech pada kochany, niech się dzieje co chce… I ta naprawdę. W innym wszechświecie.

\- O tym, że najważniejsze w życiu to to, żeby gonić uciekające motyle…

To wszystko nie powinno się zdarzyć… Między "powinno", a "musiało" jest wieczna, bezdenna przepaść.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _niedziela, 5 lipca 2015_


	9. Ja ufałem ci, Dor

Żując tosta, poddawałam się nudnej egzystencji chorych poranków. Był dwudziesty trzeci marca, a zima właśnie ukazywała nam ciemną stronę swojego charakteru i na złość nie chciała nas opuścić. I bynajmniej nie mam nic do mokrych błoni. Żyjąc w Anglii, musiałam się do tego przyzwyczaić.

W Hogwarcie panowała atmosfera słodkiego rozmemłania, przesycona aromatem wiedzy wypływającej z setek książek. Świat kręcił się nadal, jak popsuta karuzela, a dni przepełnionych nauką nie zajmowały nam nawet kłótnie Lilki i Jamesa. Otóż, szanowny pan Potter, założył się z Rudą Wrednotą, że przez cały tydzień nie będzie jej podrywał. Biedaczek musiał zapomnieć nawet o dręczeniu Smarka.

Dlatego też Rozczochraniec zagryzał wargi, by nie krzyknąć „Hej, Liluś, umówisz się ze mną?", całą swoją siłą pragnąc zwycięstwa. Nagroda nie była nawet warta świeczki, bo na końcu tygodniowej męki czekało go jedynie kremowe piwo. Lecz zakład to zakład, a on jako honorowy czarodziej nigdy się nie poddaje. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi.

Jedynie Peter, zadowolony z braku większego zainteresowania jego osobą, wsuwał jajecznicę na bekonie. Lily powtarzała materiał na transmutację, ignorując błagalne spojrzenia Jamesa, a Remus pił gorącą herbatę, grzejąc dłonie na szklance. Tylko Black nie miała chyba żadnego ciekawego zajęcia, bo wpatrywał się we mnie jak w obrazek.

– Masełko! – zawołał Syriusz, pokazując na mnie palcem. Klęłam na wszystko, począwszy od niego, poprzez niego i na nim skończywszy.

– A magiczne słowo? – spytałam, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Tylko zerknęłam na niego kątem oka, oczekując ja jego reakcję.

– Biegiem! – wycedził chłopak. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka.

– Pozwól, że udzielę ci krótkiej, aczkolwiek przydatnej lekcji. – Sięgnęłam po maselniczkę. – Nigdy nie zwracaj się w ten sposób do osób – Zawartość miseczki wylądowała na koszulce zszokowanego Syriusza – rodzaju żeńskiego.

Z dumnie podniesioną głową, usiadłam na swoim miejscu.

– Ta dziewczyna albo jest nienormalna, albo jej się okres spóźnia – burknął do siedzącego nieopodal Rogacza. Rudowłosa Lily na moment oderwała się od lektury i spojrzała na chłopców z uniesionymi brwiami, pokręciła głową z irytacją, posyłając mi spojrzenie typu "widzisz Dor? Znów twierdzą, że mają pojęcie, co to takiego". Kiedy nie doczekała się poparcia z mojej strony, wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia.

– Ta dziewczyna jest albo na ciebie obrażona, albo zajebiście obrażona – stwierdził Potter i, chwyciwszy kilka grzanek, znów wepchał je do ust. – Poza tym, chylę czółka, Dorciu. – Zaczął po przełknięciu. – Przez cały nasz staż przyjacielski, oblałem Łapę tylko kisielem. – Zamyślił się chwilę. – No tak, a potem mnie obrzygał.

– I pewnie do tej pory zostały ci jakże słodkie wspomnienia, prawda? – odparowałam z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Czarnowłosy zgromił mnie wzrokiem, ale na szczęście James z uśmiechem wyższości zgodził się ze mną.

– Jasne, ten widok pozostaje na całe życie. Gdy tylko Syriusz haftuje na prawo i lewo, widzę ten obraz, a potem budzę się w nocy z krzykiem i potem na skroniach.

– Osioł! – wtrącił zdenerwowany Łapa, który od incydentu nie wydobył z siebie żadnego odgłosu, oprócz zduszonego jęku. – Morda w kubeł!

Wstał i z nietęgą miną strzepał resztki masła z szaty.

– No proszę ja ciebie, kolejny arystokrata nam rośnie… – mruknął Remus, odstawiając talerz i sztućce na bok. Nalał do szklanki resztkę herbaty.

– A kto jest tym poprzednim? – zainteresowała się rudowłosa Lily Evans, odkładając transmutację. Chłopak kiwnął głową, wskazując na okularnika, który bez zażenowania, mówiąc prosto, mielił w buzi dość ogromne ilości jedzenia, bawiąc się widelcem.

– On? – Zaśmiała się Lily, przytulając się do jego ramienia. – Przecież to mały wieprzek, no zobacz sam. – Rogacz zakrztusił się, wydobywając z siebie krótkie 'eeej'. Lily przelotnie zbliżyła twarz do jego policzka i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali.

– Eeeem… czy ja dobrze widziałam? – Mary, która zajadła się ciasteczkami, będąc prawie _incognito_ , przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. Pomachała sobie dłonią tuż przed twarzą i liczyła palce, najwyraźniej chcąc sprawdzić swoją poczytalność.

– Widzieliście! – Rogacz zaczął ściskać wszystkich Hunców po kolei. – Ona mnie pocałowała! Ona mnie kocha! Moja Lilu…

– Aaaa! – Pokiwałam mu palcem. – Żadna Lilunia, skarbie mój rogaty. Pamiętaj o zakładzie. – Zrezygnowany chłopak opadł powrotem na siedzenie. Z jego gardła wydobyło się coś pomiędzy jękiem a westchnieniem udręki.

Do wieczora nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Znudzeni siedzieliśmy w Pokoju Wspólnym. Lily z książką od eliksirów na kolanach, udawała, że czyta, Remus pisał ze mną esej dla McGonagall. James bawił się zniczem, a Syriusz podrywał swoje fanki. Innymi słowy, wszystko było na swoim, dawno utartym, miejscu. Muchy leniwie krążyły po suficie, a uczniowie młodszych klas unikali wzroku naszej kochanej pani prefekt, która z niecodziennym uśmiechem obserwowała Rogacza znad opasłego tomu. Nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym zmieniać cokolwiek.

– Wiecie, co ludziska? – Syriusz przeciągnął się na fotelu, odsyłając fankę tam skąd przyszła. Spojrzałam na niego znad pergaminu, obgryzając koniuszek pióra. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja mogłam to robić. Jeść pióra? Fuj. – Tak sobie pomyślałem…

– No nie żartuj. Syriuszu, do myślenia trzeba mieć mózg.

– On go ma, ale w trochę innym miejscu. – mruknęła Mary pod nosem, ignorując złowrogie spojrzenia szatyna.

– Oj, dajcie mu dokończyć, bo się chłopak zamknie w sobie… – Jedynym, który się ulitował był Lunatyk. – No, mów chłopczyku, co się stało?

Syriusz przemilczał uwagi kierowane w jego stronę.

– Nudzi mi się. – Lily parsknęła śmiechem. – No co?

– To, że tobie zawsze się nudzi. Zgarnij jakieś panienki, to się czymś zajmiesz. – Łapa nie odpowiedział. Nagle zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł do dormitorium. – No i zwariował całkiem. – James pokręcił głową i powtórnie zajął się zniczem.

Po chwili Syriusz, przepełniony nową energią, ponownie pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym, i stając na najbliższym wolnym krześle, krzyknął:

– Dzisiaj o dwudziestej impreza! Huncwoci fundują, ale jak ktoś coś ma, to niech przyniesie.

Po czym zeskoczył i zniknął za portretem z tajemniczą peleryną na ramieniu. Idioci, Hun-ćwoki znaczy się, spojrzeli po sobie i udali się niechętnie za pomysłodawcą. Remus przewrócił oczami i narzekał pod nosem na Syriusza, który wcześniej ich o tym nie uprzedził i postawił przed faktem dokonanym.

Właściwie, to nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na tą imprezę, ale Mary, nieubłaganie ględząc mi nad uchem, namówiła mnie do tego czynu. Skądś załatwiła sukienki, dla siebie w bladym różu, a dla mnie niebieską w chabry. To chyba moje kwiaty.

Chciałam, no i mam… ale szlaban. Ale o tym później.

Z miną wyrażającą „szczęście", jakiego doznam siedząc wśród upitych Gryfonów, zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nachmurzona siadłam na kanapie ze szklanką kremowego piwa i zastanawiałam się, co będzie, gdy nas dorwie McGroźna, co było pewne jak śnieg w grudniu. Aż strach się było bać.

Lilka zniknęła z Jamesem gdzieś w tłumie, Peter zajadał się wszystkim, co tylko było dostępne, a Remusa nie było wcale. Jednym słowem, nie miałam w zasięgu wzroku nikogo, z kim można by było normalnie porozmawiać. Kolejne minuty mijały, a ja zmieniłam kremowe, na coś mocniejszego. Wcześniej nie miałam w tego w planie; w ogóle nie chciałam brać do ust nic poza sokiem dyniowym. Niestety, moi koledzy nie pomyśleli, że ktoś by chciał właśnie to i akurat soku nie było. Po kilku szklankach poczułam się niezbyt pewnie. W głowie szumiało, a wszystko wokół zaczęło się huśtać. Śmieszne uczucie.

Łapa stał w gronie panienek ze swojego fanklubu, dobrze mi znajomemu, i jak to zwykle bywa na imprezach, obmacywał je wzrokiem i nie tylko. Nawet z tej odległości widać było, że był już nieźle wstawiony. W pewnej chwili jego oczy oderwały się od kształtów otaczających go dziewczyn, dostrzegłam wśród nich kilka znajomych twarzy, między innymi jakąś Krukonkę i Ślizgonkę, ale głównie należały do Gryffindoru, i spoczęły na mojej skromnej osobie. Nie powiem, że byłam uszczęśliwiona faktem, iż wyrwał się z rąk nóg i innych części ciała napalonych i półnagich dziewcząt, i przebijając się przez tłum, szedł w moim kierunku. Na szczęście utrudniał mu to gąszcz pijanych postaci snujących się po pomieszczeniu.

– Zatańczysz? – Chłopak z piątego roku przysiadł się do mnie. W tym samym momencie do mojego azylu dotarł także panicz Black. Zaczął coś tam mruczeć przerywając moją rozmowę z… z… Jak on właściwie ma na imię? No, nie ważne… z kolegą.

Z tego całego słowotoku zrozumiałam tylko coś o jakimś zamku, więc na wszelki wypadek odparłam:

– Jesteś pijany, a w dodatku mam wrażenie, że mnie obraziłeś.

– Ja pijany?! Księżniczko, spójrz na siebie! – Zatoczył się lekko, po czym oparł się o jakiś stolik.

– Niby o co ci chodzi? I nie jestem żadną księżniczką! – Oskarżycielsko wymierzyłam w niego palec.

– Ale tu wieje… Zatańczymy, nie-księżniczko? – Z zachwianym ukłonem wyciągnął dłoń moim kierunku. Chciałam uniknąć konsekwencji imprezy i jak najszybciej rozgonić całe to pijane towarzystwo, więc postanowiłam wziąć go pod włos.

– Ale potem grzecznie pójdziesz spać! Jasne? A i żadnych obmacywanek, bo pożałujesz!

– Dobrze, mamusiu! – Uśmiechnął się, jak dziecko do lizaka.

– Jesteś niemożliwy! – Pokręciłam głową starając się utrzymać to Huncwockie, pijane dupsko w jako-takim pionie.

– Mogłabyś mi ten wyraz przetłumaczyć po naszemu, bo moja krew jest w mózgu numer dwa i nie bardzo kontaktuję! – Westchnęłam tylko, przeklinając Mary i jej głupie pomysły. Jenny miała rację zostając dormitorium i kropka.

– Po naszemu to… Black, mówiłam ci coś! Weź swoją rękę z mojego tyłka, bo ci ją odrąbię! – Odepchnęłam go lekko. Gdyby nie był naprany w ogóle by tego nie poczuł, ale teraz to inna bajka.

– To nie ja! Zresztą, nie będę się tłumaczył, bo i tak mi nie uwierzysz! Wszyscy uważają mnie za pieprzonego podrywacza bez serca! Co z tego, że tak bardzo lubię kobiety?! Jednak potrafię zachować maniery i sobie wierz, czy nie, ale to nie byłem ja! – W tym momencie 'ten, co potrafi zachować maniery' potknął się o własne nogi i wyłożył, jak długi na środku dywanu.

– Wiesz, co… Dokończymy innym razem. A teraz idziemy… Nie… Ty idziesz spać.

– Ale ja nie zasnę bez tulu tulu, mamusiu! – Miałam ochotę oddać go teraz jego fankom, ale zlitowałam się i zaczęłam zbierać jego szczątki z podłogi.

– Black, idź do tego cholernego dormatorium, bo jak ci dam tulu tulu, to cię rodzona matka nie pozna!

– Moja rodzona matka nie chce mnie znać, Meadowes! – Kurczę, ale gafę strzeliłam. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz Proroka Codziennego. Dlaczego tyle to ukrywali? Przecież...

– Przepraszam, Łapciu. Ale idź już spać… – odpowiedziałam już łagodniej.

– Nie ma sprawy… – Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, używając mojego ramienia jako podpórki.

Jakoś udało nam się dowlec do pokoju Huncwotów o wspólnych siłach.

Długo rozglądał się po chlewie, który zapewne w planach zamku oznaczony był jako dormitorium.

Siedziałam na łóżku Remusa, jedynym w miarę ogarniętym, ale też niczego sobie.

Po chwili Syriusz ponownie wyłożył się jak długi, tyle, że ja leżałam na łóżku, a on na mnie. Próbowałam uwolnić się od ciążącego na mnie pijanego ucznia Gryffindoru, ale nie miałam na tyle siły.

– Wiesz, księżniczko? Naprawdę mi się podobasz – mruczał coś w okolice mojego prawego ucha. – Jesteś taka sexy i inna od innych.

– Łapa, złaź ze mnie! – krzyczałam, a on… Ten gumochłon z niedorozwojem mnie pocałował. Zamurowało mnie, dlatego też w porę nie zdążyłam się ewakuować.

Drzwi otworzyły się i…

– Weźcie przykład ze swojego kolegi Syriusza, który choć raz, zamiast robić nielegalne libacje, śpi… – Światło zapaliło się, a Nerva McGroźna stanęła jak wryta. – Black! Meadowes! Do mojego gabinetu! – Różdżką wskazała nam drzwi, a my pozbieraliśmy się z feralnego łóżka. Targając nas za uszy wyprowadziła z prawie pełnego jeszcze Pokoju Wspólnego.

Nie będę opisywać tyrady, którą wygłosiła nam nasza kochana opiekunka. Syriusz zasnął gdzieś w połowie jej wykładu, przytulając się do świecznika stojącego na biurku. Powiem tyle: szlaban przez tydzień o drugiej czterdzieści w nocy. No i oczywiście minus ileśtam punktów.

Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem nawet, jak dotarłam do dormitorium. A to wszystko, przez ich cholerne głupie pomysły.

To było tak realne i zarazem nierealne, że miałam ochotę się obudzić, ale nagle on...

 _– Jesteś potworem! – krzyczał._

 _Przez moment znów byłam dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką mieszkającą w Francji. Drobne piegi pokrywały moją twarz mgiełką, ciemne włosy były ledwo za ramiona, chociaż już nie w kucykach lub warkoczykach. Nie było obok mnie Mamy, która by mnie uczesała. Słowa po angielsku z trudem tłumaczyły się w mojej głowie._

 _– Zabiłaś go, wiedźmo! – Jego oczy, bladoniebieskie, przypominały niebiańską stal. – Ja..._

 _Znów zaczął wrzeszczeć coś po niemiecku. Niemal rozumiałam, co mówił; ufałem ci, Dor._

 _Wszystko, co mówił było prawdą._

 _Dlaczego po tylu latach jego słowa, chociaż prawdziwe, wciąż bolą?!_

Kiedy rano, półprzytomna i wściekła na wszystkich oraz wszystko, ale głównie na siebie - tak, właśnie na samą siebie, zeszłam do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, odprowadzały mnie dziwne spojrzenia uczniów. Znając postęp rozchodzących się po Hogwarcie plotek, to zapewne wszyscy myślą, że Minerwa zobaczyła nas co najmniej bez szat. Nie miałam siły na tłumaczenie im tego wszystkiego, więc z rezygnacją usiadłam przy stole. Po chwili pojawili się skacowani Huncwoci i dziewczyny w całkiem niezłej kondycji.

Starałam się pokazywać, że nic mnie nie martwi, ale wylewałam swoje uczucia, zresztą negatywne, na innych, też zresztą niczemu winnych. Byłam winna za wszystko samej sobie. Byłam głupsza niż sądziłam, kiedy na to teraz patrzę innym okiem.

– Księżniczko, co ten idiota Rogaty opowiada mi o jakiejś znerwicowanej McGonagall i prostych równoległych? – Łapa wyglądał, jak wrak człowieka. Skacowanego człowieka.

– Black, ty! Ty…. Ochhhh! – Odwróciłam się przelewając swoją złość na niewinne udko kurczaka.

– To chyba twoje. Znalazłem to dzisiaj rano na podłodze obok mojego łóżka. – Wyjął z kieszeni mój wisiorek w kształcie serca, który w wakacje dostałam od Angeliki i Thomasa. Dziewczyny będące na śniadaniu spojrzały na mnie z mordem w oczach. – Powiesz mi w końcu, o co chodzi, bo jakoś nikt inny nie pali się do wyjaśnień?

– Oddawaj… – Szarpnęłam za błyskotkę z nieukrywaną złością. – Chodzi o to skończony idioto, że mamy tygodniowy szlaban tylko za to że… Że leżałeś na mnie w pozycji równoległej na łóżku Remusa w twoim dormitorium! – Przemowę zakończyłam krzykiem, tak iż uczniowie siedzący przy najbliższym stole zwrócili na nas uwagę. – O cholera… – Moja twarz spłonęła ciemnoczerwonym, rumieńcem. Syriusz zaczął się rozglądać, a Huncwoci chyba też nie za bardzo wiedzieli, gdzie podziać oczy.

– Eeee… Możemy pogadać po śniadaniu?

– Po śniadaniu, to ja idę na lekcje i nie mam zamiaru zarobić z tobą kolejnego szlabanu!

– Chciałem się tylko spytać, czy do czegoś doszło, bo niezbyt wiele pamiętam…? – Ściszył głos.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o… To nie. I wiesz co, fatalnie całujesz po pijaku. – Złość, którą tłumiłam w sobie, wylewała się ze mnie hektolitrami.

– Tak? To, kto się gapił we mnie, jak w lusterko po pocałunku? Coś jednak pamiętam! – Ponownie spłonęłam rumieńcem złości i postanowiłam zająć się rozkładaniem jajecznicy na czynniki pierwsze.

– Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś! Zresztą nie twój zasmarkany interes.

– Wiesz chciałem pogadać na osobności, ale widzę, że wolisz się kłócić tutaj, przy wszystkich. Masz ostatnią szansę. Wyjdziesz teraz ze mną na korytarz i porozmawiamy, jak cywilizowani ludzie, czy chcesz rozpętać piekło tutaj? – Zamilkłam pod spojrzeniami przynajmniej połowy Gryfonów.

– Dobra, chodźmy. – Nie patrząc na siebie, wyszliśmy ze śniadania. I tak nic bym nie zjadła. Och, dlaczego ja muszę z czymś takim chodzić do szkoły?! Dlaczego?!

– Chodźmy na błonia. Tam nas przynajmniej nikt nie będzie podsłuchiwał.

Znów razem przeszliśmy gdzieś. Błonia były mokre. Nic dziwnego; w nocy padało. Słońce leniwie odsuwało od siebie chmury i szczypało mnie w oczy.

– Więc… Słucham. – Podążyłam za nim w kierunku ulubionego drzewa Huncwotów. – Hello, panie Black, ja nie mam czasu! – Pomachałam mu ręką przed oczyma. Świeże powietrze pozwoliło mi trochę ochłonąć.

– Bądźmy szczerzy… Co czułaś wczoraj podczas pocałunku?

– Byliśmy pijani, a to nie powinno było się zdarzyć. – Odwróciłam wzrok. - Nic nie czułam.

– Tak się tylko pytałem… Ankietę prowadzę. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Mnie nigdy nie zapiszesz jako kolejną zaliczoną. Daruj więc sobie te gadki! – Popatrzyłam na chłopaka jak na nienormalnego.

– I nie chcę… – Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, ale on chyba tego nie zauważył. – Nie wiem czemu, ale nie chcę żebyś była taka, jak każda inna. Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, której chcę naprawdę wysłuchać, z którą chcę pogadać, jak człowiek z człowiekiem, a nie z następnym pustakiem… Boże! Przecież mi odwala! Co ja w ogóle gadam?.. Boże… – Siadł na brzegu jeziora.

– Syriusz… Ty się dobrze czujesz? Bo… – Siadłam obok na pożółkłej trawie.

– Bo co?

– To trochę do ciebie nie podobne. Bardzo trochę… – Wpatrywałam się w jego twarz. Prawda. Jest przystojny, cholernie przystojny. Ale co te wszystkie laski w nim widzą?

– Ja… Ja nie wiem, co się dzieje… Rozmawiam z tobą inaczej niż z innymi dziewczynami, patrzę na ciebie inaczej, niż na inne dziewczyny… Po prostu lubię z tobą przebywać, nawet jak się droczymy… Od kiedy James kręci z Evans, czuję się jak wyrzutek… Droczenie się z tobą jest ostatnio jedynym moim zajęciem. Przyznaję, że wczoraj mnie poniosło, ale jak jestem pijany, to… No to, po prostu tak jest…

– Lepiej, żebym z powrotem stała się jedną z wielu, bo to się może źle skończyć. A, co do Lilki, to powiedziałaby, że się zakochałeś. Ale przecież nie ma miłości. Jest tylko przywiązanie.

– Niby w kim miałbym się zakochać?! Syriusz Black nie wie, co to miłość i w wakacje uświadomił mi to Rogaś, a swoją drogą, księżniczko, to od dobrych piętnastu minut trwa transmutacja, którą mamy z naszą ukochaną Nervą! – Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. No tak, jeszcze za spóźnienie mi się oberwie.

– Chyba lepiej będzie, jak w ogóle nie pójdziemy… Co ty na to? – Odwzajemniłam uśmiech dając mu lekkiego kuksańca.

– Mam nadzieję, księżniczko, że jesteś świadoma tego, iż moje fanki będą chciały cię zabić wszystkim, co im pod rękę wpadnie? Nawet spinką do włosów. – Chyba zaskoczyła go moja odpowiedź.

– Taaak. A ty mnie będziesz bronił, jak na rycerza przystało. – Parsknęłam śmiechem. – I nie dziw się tak. Nie tylko Hunce uciekają z lekcji.

– Będę cię bronić tylko wtedy, kiedy przestaniesz obrażać mojego konia. Bez konia rycerz nie jest rycerzem. – Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, a w jego oczach plątały się radosne iskierki.

– Syriusz, czy ty myślisz wyłącznie o jednym? Zboczuch. – Położyłam się na trawie, wdychając kojący zapach nadchodzącej wiosny. Zamknęłam oczy, chowając źrenice przed promieniami słońca, przebijającego się przez chmury.

– To wina tego w spodniach, nie moja, że jestem taki zboczony, a że on jest częścią mnie, to już wiń matkę naturę… – Zaczęłam się cicho śmiać. Czemu on zawsze plecie takie głupoty? Z braku laku zaczęłam coś nucić.

– Łapo… – odpowiedziało mi milczenie. – Wiesz… Świetny z ciebie kumpel. Może pomyślisz, że to ckliwe, ale dzięki, że jesteś…- Otworzyłam jedno oko. – Obraziłeś się? – Wróciłam do pozycji siedzącej. – Syriusz no… Łapo, Serek no… Przemów, Łapciu, przemów no!

– Jesteś cudowna, księżniczko, jakkolwiek to zabrzmiało… – Kłosem jakiejś zeszłorocznej trawy pogładził mnie po policzku.

\- Powiedz… Dlaczego akurat księżniczko? Jestem tylko wredną wiedźmą.

 _Absolutna prawda, "Dorcas-z-przeszłości"._

\- To prawda. Jesteś wredną wiedźmą… Ale masz swój powód, aby taka być i nie nalegam, abyś mi się tu i teraz wygadała ze wszystkich problemów, które cię napastują. Dla mnie będziesz zawsze księżniczką…

\- Ja nie mam żadnych problemów. – Czemu oni zawsze wszystko psują? Ci faceci.

\- Nie potrafię wam tego powiedzieć. Czasami mam ochotę skoczyć z tego okna… To są twoje słowa. – Przymknęłam powieki, uniemożliwiając powrót wspomnieniom. Starałam się, starałam odsunąć od siebie tamte wydarzenia, a teraz powróciły, jak przywołane jednym gestem ręki. – Nie nalegam żebyś się teraz zwierzała, ale pamiętaj, że mi możesz zaufać i przyjść o każdej porze… Zawsze cię wysłucham.

\- Źle się czuje, to chyba kac…

\- Znowu mnie zbywasz… Jeżeli nie chcesz, to po prostu nie mów… Ale pamiętaj… O każdej porze, i jak ja mówię o każdej, to znaczy o każdej! – Wstał i wyciągnął rękę. – Chodź odprowadzę cię do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wiesz, żeby moje fanki cię nie zaatakowały… – Uśmiechnęłam się. Byłam wdzięczna, że nie drążył tematu. W zasadzie to całkiem niezły z niego kumpel. I nawet nie gadał od rzeczy.

\- Wariat… – Zaczęłam przed nim uciekać. Powróciły miłe wspomnienia, gdy jako mała dziewczynka puszczałam w niebo kolorowe latawce i bawiłam się w chowanego. Wszyscy zmuszają nas do odpowiedzialności, bo „takie czasy", ale czasami dobrze pozwolić sobie na chwilę dziecięcej radości. Młodość to dar, którego nie można zaprzepaścić. – A teraz mnie złap!

\- A co, jak cię złapię?! - Pobiegł za mną szybciej niż przewidywałam.

\- A co chcesz? – Kolka zaczęła mnie łapać dość szybko.

\- A mogę, co chcę?! Obiecuję, że nie będzie zboczone… – Już prawie mnie dogonił, gdy schowałam się za drzewem.

\- Możesz…. – Wydyszałam.

\- To chcę ciebie… – Pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. Świat stanął w miejscu.

\- Syriusz… – Odepchnęłam go. – Nie rób mi tego. Proszę…

\- Mówiłaś, że mogę, co chcę, a ja chciałem właśnie tego, chociażby ostatniego pocałunku…

\- Obiecałeś… – Oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Czemu zawsze rozklejam się w takich momentach? Przed oczami stanął obraz fatalnego zakładu z dawnej szkoły.

\- Przyrzekam, że to się więcej nie powtórzy… – Po policzkach zaczęły płynąć dwie słone stróżki łez.

\- Syriusz! Ja nie chcę cię znienawidzić. A do tego dojdzie. Ale ja nie chcę, wiesz… Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie rujnuj tego. – Milczał. Po prostu milczał. – Przepraszam… – Opanowałam się po chwili. – Twoja koszula.. Wypiorę. – Biały materiał pokryty był czarną mokrą cieczą. Tusz wymieszany ze słonymi łzami odbił się plamą na tkaninie.

\- Przestań… Sam sobie upiorę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby na próbę.

\- Ale ze mnie beksa… Ale to przez ciebie jak zwykle! – Znów ten wymierzony oskarżycielsko palec.

\- Może jednak dać ci tą koszulę do prania, co? Jak coś nie wyjdzie w praniu, to będzie przez ciebie, księżniczko…

\- Tak? – Skierowaliśmy się do zamku, idąc w ramię w ramię. – W końcu jestem księżniczką. Ja tego prać nie będę! Mam od tego ludzi. I nie tylko od tego.

Wystawiłam mu język.

\- Ludzi, to znaczy kogo? Pamiętaj, że stado napalonych na mnie panienek czeka, aby cię zabić! – Jego twarz przykrył ironiczny uśmieszek. I mogłoby być tak wiecznie. Cóż za przyjemność iść z przyjacielem po kolana w pożółkłej trawie i błocie do kostek.

\- Na przykład ciebie mam od ochrony. Chyba, że chcesz, żeby stała mi się krzywda.

\- A więc jesteś teraz zależna ode mnie, tak? To mi się podoba, ale wiesz co… Chyba pierwsze, co zrobię w drodze do mojego nowego zawodu, to ochronie cię przed zbliżającym się deszczem! – Jednym ruchem zdjął marynarkę i narzucił ją na moją głowę. Po czym, ciągnąc za rękę, pobiegliśmy do zamku.

\- Zdejmij to ze mnie, to cuchnie skarpetkami! Nic nie widzę!

\- Miałem cię chronić, więc chronię. Deszcz to także wróg i moja szata nie śmierdzi skarpetkami. No chyba, że Rogaty znowu zrobił sobie z naszej szafy kosz na brudne skarpetki… Swoją drogą, to nie zapytałem się jeszcze, co za szlaban mamy i o której?

\- Szlaban? A ten szlaban… O drugiej czterdzieści. W nocy. Przez cały tydzień. Nie powiedziała, co będziemy robić. – Uczniowie spoglądali na nas dziwnie i szeptali w mniejszych lub większych grupkach. - Przez ciebie się nie wyśpię! Przed brakiem snu też mnie ochronisz? – Zironizowałam.

\- Chciałbym cię przed tym ochronić, ale uznasz to za podryw, więc może sobie odpuszczę, ale mogę cię obronić chociaż trochę przed gapiami… Uczesz się, bo wyglądasz, jakby cię piorun trzasnął. – Szepnął mi do ucha. Usilnie próbowałam poprawić moje kłaki, ale nadal sterczały we wszystkie strony, jakbym czesała się blenderem.

\- Niby jakbyś mnie ochronił, księciuniu?

\- Mówię ci, uznasz to za podryw i znowu będziesz na mnie zła, księżniczko… – Podążyliśmy kierunku lochów, gdzie mieliśmy eliksiry z Puchonami.

\- A może nie będę… – Przytuliłam się do jego boku, bo w lochach panował nieprzyjemny chłód. – Oj, powiedz proszę.

\- Ale jak się zaczniesz na mnie złościć, to rzucę cię na pożarcie moim fankom… Przyjdź do mnie o dziewiętnastej. We dwoje się lepiej zasypia… Obiecuje, że cię nie dotknę…

\- Powiedz, że żartujesz… – Zdębiałam.

\- Chciałaś usłyszeć moją receptę na dobry sen… Mówiłaś, że nie będziesz się złościć… I… – Przerwałam mu nagle. To, co powiedziałam, to było bez udziału mózgu. Jak się mogłam tak wkopać? Idiotka ze mnie.

\- Ja na pewno nie przyjdę… A obwarowań naszego dormitorium nie pokonasz, więc jakoś sobie poradzę sama..

\- Ok… Co byś zrobiła, jakbym o dziewiętnastej zjawił się u ciebie?

\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć. – Byłam o tym święcie przekonana.

\- A zakład? Jak mi się uda, to przez cały tydzień śpimy razem. Pokażę ci, jak się wysypia, kiedy ma się szlabany o trzeciej w nocy!

\- A, co ja będę miała, jak się nie dostaniesz do mojego pokoju? – Byłam zbyt pewna siebie. No i dostałam w łeb.

\- Wszystko, co będziesz chciała? Sama postaw warunek.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Bez ryzyka, nie ma zabawy księżniczko!

\- No, dobra… – Zawahałam się. – Przez cały tydzień będziesz służył mi, Lilce, Jenny i Mary niósł torby i tym podobne, i zwracał się do nas „per Pani". Aha, i oświadczysz się McGonagall w sobotę w Wielkiej Sali. Klęcząc.

\- No jasne! Nie ma sprawy! – odpowiedział zbyt pewny siebie. Ale cóż, zakład to zakład. Nie dałam mu satysfakcji i nie wycofałam się z raz danego słowa. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałam, jak Syriusz Black klęczy przed nauczycielką, mówiąc "jak ja cię kocham, za tobą szlocham!".

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, a i tak masz za małe… – Doprawdy nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

\- Księżniczko, nie znasz jeszcze moich możliwości… Siadasz obok mnie? – Weszliśmy do klasy, wraz z tłumem innych Gryfonów z naszego roku. Mary i Lily mrugały do mnie wymownie z drugiej ławki, jakby pytając "gdzie się podziewałaś, dziewucho?".

\- No nie wiem. Ja jestem bardzo interesowna, co z tego będę miała? – Uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko.

\- Ciekawie przeżytą lekcję ze Slughornem. O ile piszesz się na kawały wycinane nauczycielom?

\- Ok, pamiętaj o naszym zakładzie, kotku... – Mrugnęłam do niego, po czym jednym skrytym ruchem różdżki opuściłam Ślimakowi półkę z fiolkami na głowę. W klasie zrobiło się niezłe zamieszanie, jednak nikt mnie nie podejrzewał. Oberwało się, jak zwykle Jamesowi, od tak, za żywota.

\- Kotku? – Szepnął mi zdziwiony do ucha. Uwielbiam się z nim droczyć. Do teraz to jest tak samo zabawne, jak wtedy.

\- Och, jak ty ładnie do mnie mówisz… – Gryfonki, siedzące wokół, posłały mi mordercze spojrzenia bazyliszka.

\- Nie obronie cię przed nimi wszystkimi naraz… – Chciałam zobaczyć reakcję tych plastikowych laleczek.

\- Co masz na myśli? Gorąco tu… – Poluźniłam krawat i rozpięłam jeden guzik w regulaminowej szkolnej koszuli, po czym zanotowałam kilka zdań na pergaminie.

\- Księżniczko, jesteś wredna! – Spojrzał gdzieś po ławkę, w tej samej chwili Ślimak przykleił się do krzesła.

\- Ja wredna? Po prostu jest tu duszno… – Następny guzik koszuli został rozpięty, a pióro, które niechcący upuściłam na podłogę podniesione. Jedna z dziewczyny zrobiła się bardzo, bardzo czerwona i posyłała mi wrogie spojrzenia.

\- Księżniczko, a co zrobisz teraz…? – Wstrzymałam oddech, gdy jego ręka najspokojniej w świecie, leżała na mojej nodze. Dobrze, że siedzieliśmy z tyłu klasy, bo Ślimak przyglądał się nam badawczo.

\- Syriusz, patrzą się…

\- Księżniczko, ale zwracaj się do mnie ładniej… – Położył głowę na moim ramieniu. – Widzisz te spojrzenia? One zaraz gorączki dostaną? – Uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

\- Profesorze! Źle się czuję! Mogę iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?! – Wystrzeliła nagle któraś z uczennic.

\- To niech dostają… O czym on właściwie mówi? Hm?

\- Kto? – Zdezorientowany rozglądał się po klasie.

\- No, Slughorn, idioto.

\- Przynudza, jak zwykle…

Cała klasa utonęła w różowej pianie eliksiru, który omawiał profesor. Od Lilki dowiedziałam się w późniejszym czasie, że to był eliksir o jakiejś trudnej nazwie. Oczywiście gadała potem, jak ktoś mógł zrobić coś takiego… Te drogocenne składniki… Oczywiście, nie wiedziała, kto to wszystko zaczął. Zresztą, ja też nie mam pojęcia, to już nie była moja ani Syriusza wina. Tym razem obstawiam Jamesa, chociaż on się do tego nie przyznaje. Jedna wielka niewiadoma.

Wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Jedni śmiali się, a drudzy kręcili głowami. Był też ktoś trzeci - drobna Puchonka miała przekrwione oczy, pełne od łez. Ciężko mi określić, czy się przestraszyła, czy dopadło ją jakieś uczulenie. To z resztą bez znaczenia.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny… Do zobaczenia o dziewiętnastej. O ile dasz radę… – Pocałowałam go przelotnie, najbardziej przyjacielsko jak umiałam, w policzek i pobiegłam do Mary.

\- Zobaczysz, że dam! – krzyknął za mną i zniknął w jednym z Hogwardzkich korytarzy z Peterem i Remusem, który poczęstował kolegów czekoladą.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _wtorek, 4 sierpnia 2015_


	10. Słowo kochać

Dlaczego wszystko musi się sypać wtedy, kiedy nareszcie czujemy się bezpiecznie i sądzimy, że nie może nas spotkać nic złego?

 _Wiktor zniknął. Ministerstwo go szuka, ale na razie nic nie wiadomo._

 _Musisz być teraz ostrożna. Napiszę, jak coś będzie wiadomo._

 _Angelika_

List takiej treści przybył do mnie wcześniejszego wieczora. Miałam nadzieję, że Wiktor jest bezpieczny i nic mu się nie stanie. Ale zacznę może od początku. Chociaż właściwie to jest początek. Zresztą… Nieważne.

Był trzeci dzień kwietnia, a ja miałam wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Dopiero godzina osiemnasta, a ja miałam za sobą dwie kłótnie, dziesięć odjętych na zielarstwie punktów i jedno zaproszenie na randkę.

Po głowie chodzi mi tylko wers jakiejś piosenki 'Ooo… Ela straciłaś przyjaciela...', śpiewanej przez pijanych mugoli. Chociaż w moim wypadku powinno być to trochę zmodernizowane.

Noc wcześniej miałam dość nieprzyjemną kłótnię z Syriuszem. Na samą myśl o tym, łzy nabiegały mi do oczu, a ja łykałam je jak cukierki i dławiłam się nimi. Naprawdę sama nie wiem, jak zdołałam dotrzeć z gabinetu McGonagall do Pokoju Wspólnego, by potem dopaść drzwi dormitorium i zatrzasnąć je z całej siły, budząc przy tym Jennifer i Mary. Łzy złości i bólu płynęły po policzkach, spływały pod koszulę, zostawiając po sobie ciemniejsze punkty na białym materiale. Czy naprawdę nikt nie wierzył, że może się zmienić? Ja wierzyłam. Ale skoro on nie chciał, skoro on nie rozumiał, był dla mnie tak okrutny i pełen zjadliwości, to chyba mamiłam samą siebie, sądząc, że jest moim… przyjacielem? Chciałam o nim zapomnieć, wyrzucić go z pamięci. Chciałam go już nigdy nie spotkać. Bo tak by było lepiej dla nas obojga. Ale się nie da… Błagałam wszystkich, wzywałam aniołów, modliłam się do Boga, by dał mi wreszcie spokój. Nie sądziłam, że...

Miałam to wszystko kontrolować. Nie dopuścić, by stało się to, co się stało, by zaczął rozumować każde moje zdanie w zupełnie inny sposób, niżbym sama chciała. Jednak uczucia, jak pies spuszczony ze smyczy, popędziły przed siebie, nie dając mi szansy na protest.

Kiedy zamykałam oczy, widziałam to samo, co tamtej nocy, gdy profesor Minerwa McGonagall zostawiła nas w swoim gabinecie. Zatkałam sobie uszy, by nie słyszeć tego wszystkiego ponownie, jednak myśli mają to do siebie, że słychać je zawsze, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragniemy się ich pozbyć.

\- Księżniczko, może dokończymy to, co zaczęliśmy wczoraj? – Ponownie czułam, jak jego ciepłe ręce owinęły się wokół mojej talii.

\- Puść! – Słyszałam w głowie swój własny, nienaturalnie ostry głos. Musiałam to przerwać. To wszystko zaszło za daleko. Zbyt daleko, żeby...

\- Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną droczyć? – szepnął, przygryzając płatek mojego ucha.

\- Syriusz, to nie jest zabawne. Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie będę twoją księżniczką… Choćbym chciała… Wszystko było tylko pustą grą… Niczym więcej… Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. To też się kończy. Na zawsze.

W płucach zabrakło mi powietrza. Czy ja właśnie powiedziała "choćbym chciała"? Kolejny głupi błąd, który słono mógł kosztować...

\- O co ci chodzi?! – Chłopak podniósł głos.

\- Po prostu mnie nie dotykaj, rozumiesz? – Sądziłam, że on nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć. I nie dowie się. Dla własnego dobra. Nie musi nic wiedzieć. Nie musi… Gdyby dowiedział się, że cały czas...

Zrobiło mi się zimno, ale nie chciałam ruszyć się z miejsca, bo Lily znów zaczęłaby zasypywać mnie pytaniami, a Mary i Alicja, głównie Alicja, zawsze twardo stąpająca po ziemi, spojrzałaby tak, jakby już dawno wiedziała, że tak to się skończy. Wzroku Jenny, mówiącego "chciałaś - masz" nie przeżyłabym. Żałowałam, że nie słuchałam ich wcześniej. Może to by nie miało miejsca... Marzenia, wróćcie.

\- Mam cię nie dotykać?! A wczoraj… – Przerwałam mu.

\- Wczoraj… Wczoraj oboje zrobiliśmy bardzo duży błąd. – Nie mogłam opanować drżenia głosu. – Oboje się zapomnieliśmy i nie wynikło z tego nic dobrego. Powinniśmy zapomnieć.

\- Zapomnieliśmy się, tak?! Czy ty wiesz, o czym mówisz?! – Odwróciłam wzrok, nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Po pierwsze, nie życzę sobie, żebyś na mnie krzyczał! Po drugie, doskonale wiem, o czym mówię. Powinniśmy o wczorajszym jak najprędzej zapomnieć.

Zaczął się śmiać.

\- Straciłaś w moich oczach twarz, Meadowes! – Nerwowo przekładał kartoteki. – Straciłaś twarz.

Zacisnęłam powieki… Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyśmy zbliżyli się do siebie za bardzo. Nie w czasach, gdy za miłość się cierpi… Otworzyłam powieki i znów zapatrzyłam się w miejsce, gdzieś nad ramieniem chłopaka. Nigdy nie byłam bohaterska, ani zapewne, biorąc pod uwagę mój wiek, nie będę. Ale w tej chwili chciałam, tak bardzo chciałam mieć gdzieś to, co będzie potem… Tak bardzo chciałam! I pozostać przy nim już zawsze. Na dłużej niż na zawsze. Zacisnęłam zęby… Może wieczność to dla mnie jednak za krótko?

Powtarzałam sobie: _Nie wolno ci teraz kochać!_ Czy ja wiedziałam, co to znaczy? Po głowie krążyło mi bezmyślnie słowo kochać, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłoby je wytłumaczyć. Jakimś magicznym sposobem łączyło mi się podświadomie z _przyzwyczaić się_. Musiałam zadać mu kolejny cios. Ostateczny, który spowoduje, że nie będę za nim tęsknić. Przyzwyczaiłam się do niego za bardzo - ot, co się stało.

\- Straciłam twarz tak?! Bo co?! Bo nie puściłam się z tobą, jak połowa tej szkoły, tak?! Myślałam, że przez ten miesiąc się zmieniłeś, ale najwyraźniej to jakaś chora iluzja.

\- Nie! Po co… Po co wczoraj to zrobiłaś, co?! Zaczęłaś się rozbierać… Pozwoliłaś mi na całowanie się po szyi, dekolcie… I gdyby nie Potter pozwoliłabyś mi na więcej, a teraz… Teraz udajesz wielką świętoszkę! Jesteś śmieszna, Meadowes! – Zabolało. Cholernie zabolało, ale gdyby wiedział, że robię to wyłącznie dla niego, zrozumiałby?

\- Ja śmieszna? A ta twoja szopka?! Bawiłeś się w mojego wielkiego przyjaciela, a teraz widzę, o co ci chodziło. Żałuję, że zdradziłam ci swoją tajemnicę. Nic o mnie nie wiesz, a mnie osądzasz. Zawiodłam się na tobie… – Rzuciłam kartki na ławkę. – Szkoda, że tak późno dowiedziałam się, o co ci naprawdę chodziło przez cały czas…

Jak łatwo człowiek uczy się kłamać… Czy kłamstwo dla czyjegoś dobra nadal pozostaje kłamstwem? To coś, czego nie wie nikt. Jedno kłamstewko ciągnęło za sobą cały sznur innych. Czerwony sznur...

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! Gdybym chciał cię zaliczyć, zrobiłbym to już dawno! Ale ty nie wierzyłaś w moje intencje! Nikt nie wierzył, bo Syriusz Black nie może się zmienić dla jednej dziewczyny, prawda?! I może wszyscy mieliście, do cholery jasnej, rację! Dobranoc! – Wyszedł z sali, trzaskając drzwiami.

W pokoju zapadło milczenie. Byłam sama wśród masy papierów. Ja, te głupie kartoteki i złość.

Cofnęłam się o kilka kroków i oparłam o chłodną ścianę. Zapatrzyłam się w kandelabr zwisający z sufitu. Mój oddech zwolnił, ale szybko przyśpieszył. Czułam krew pulsującą mi w żyłach, kiedy znów zawitała u mnie złość. Ta ściana za mną stała się właśnie bardzo pomocna w utrzymaniu się na nogach, kiedy uginały się pode mną kolana. Rozpaczliwie chwyciłam się oparcia drewnianego krzesła, na którym przed chwilą siedział Syriusz. Czułam jeszcze jego ciepło pod palcami.

\- Mylisz się… Cholernie się mylisz, Black! – krzyknęłam, choć zapewne był już w zupełnie innej części zamku.

Te czerwone wstążki, o których zdążyłam już niemal zapomnieć, znowu związały mi nadgarstki. Mogłam krzyczeć, tupać, wyrywać się, ale on mnie nie słuchał. Oni wszyscy mnie nie słuchali.

Zataczając się jak pijana, przedostałam się do wieży Gryffindoru. Udałam się do swojego dormitorium, gdzie rzuciłam się na łóżko, zasłoniłam oczy rękami i leżałam tak długo, wsłuchując się w ciszę. _Nie musi nic wiedzieć, nie musi._

Miałam ogromną ochotę na gorącą kąpiel, ale kiedy doczołgałam się do łazienki, z krany prysnęła jedynie zimna, lodowata woda i zrezygnowałam z tego. Założyłam koszulę nocną i spojrzałam w lustro. "Dorcas-numer-dwa" patrzyła na mnie zmęczonym, załzawionymi oczami i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że płakałam, moje włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie.

Obudziła mnie rozmowa Jenny i Mary. Leżałam jeszcze chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, by posłuchać, o co moje współlokatorki kłóciły się tak zawzięcie.

\- Jen, błagam, nie mów jej. Ja naprawdę zrobiłam to niechcący – słyszałam szelest wkładanych do torby książek.

\- Niechcący przeczytałaś jej pamiętnik. Mary, jak mogłaś?! To przecież twoja przyjaciółka.

\- Wiem… – Głos Mary zamilkł, a potem dobiegł mnie charakterystyczny odgłos zatrzaskiwania drzwi łazienki. – Powiesz jej?

Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym one mówiły. Czytanie jakiegoś pamiętnika to jedno, ale to przecież nie mógł być jedyny powód ich kłótni.

\- Nie wiem… Ale twierdzisz, że zakochała się w Syriuszu?

Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona. Zaczęło do mnie dochodzić, o czyj pamiętnik chodziło. Objęłam brulion i przycisnęłam go do piersi. Mary bardzo zbladła i z nieuczesanymi blond włosami wyglądała jak zła wiedźma, a Jennifer krzyknęła zza drzwi coś w stylu „a nie mówiłam, że się dowie".

\- Która mi wytłumaczy, co tu się zdarzyło? – Czułam się zdradzona. I to przez kogo? Przez osobę, którą uważałam za najbliższą przyjaciółkę. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna spuściła głowę i wyszeptała ciche przeprosiny, których niedosłyszałam. Jej policzki bardzo szybko przybrały szkarłatną barwę. – Jak mogłaś?

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, Dor. – Niskie stworzenie rzuciło się na mnie i zaczęło intensywnie siorbać mi nosem w koszulę nocną. – Nie… – Znowu pociągnęła nosem. – je… jesteś – i znowu – zła?

\- Nie, kochanie. – Przytuliłam jasnowłosą istotkę do siebie. Nie mogłam przypatrywać jak płakała, chociaż jakaś cząstka chciałam wrzasnąć: " _tak, a teraz odwal się od mojej koszuli_ ". – Ale nikomu o tym nie powiecie. A zwłaszcza Syriuszowi, bo skończy się to na waszych głowach w toalecie, jasne?

Obie dziewczyny przytaknęły, po czym z piskiem rzuciły się na moje łóżko, przy okazji pociągając mnie za sobą. Wojna na poduszki dziesięć minut przed śniadaniem naprawdę wprowadza człowieka w dobry humor i pogłębia jego apetyt.

Na śniadanie zeszłam sama, bo dziewczyny musiały iść do biblioteki po jakieś informacje na lekcje. Delikatnie pochyliłam głowę i włosy opadły na blat stołu. Sok z dyni kołysał się w wysmukłej szklance, a z tostów jeszcze parowało; wciąż były gorące. Szum w Wielkiej Sali narastał, brzęk sztućców niósł się wkoło, śmiechy co chwila rozbrzmiewały w różnych kątach sali. Delikatnie rozchyliłam dłoń i spojrzałam na jej jasne wnętrze. Lekko się uśmiechnęłam i wstałam od stołu, podgryzając jeszcze tosta, którego dopiero co posmarowałam konfiturą wiśniową.

Przedstawienie toczyło się dalej i nie mogłam ściągnąć maski. To wszystko musiało wyglądać, jakby właśnie takie miało być. Nawet myśli muszą być uczesane i nakierowane na tor, który nie zdradzi błyskiem w oku, lub ruchem dłoni, że się cierpi, że wyklina się cały świat wokoło. Czerwone sznurki tworzą z nas marionetki, niezdatne do ludzkich odczuć, jedynie do sztucznych ruchów i słów. Możemy jedynie udawać, że jesteśmy kimś innym. Wszyscy jesteśmy kłamcami, nazywającymi się poszukiwaczami własnych dróg. Tak naprawdę odgrywamy jeden scenariusz pod tytułem "Życie" na wiele sposobów, o schematycznych scenach. Narodziny, szkoła, miłość, śmierć. Istnieje tylko jedna rzecz, na którą mamy jakikolwiek wpływ - miłość zawsze można zmienić na samotność. I niestety, byłam jedną z tych kłamców.

Właśnie stanął w drzwiach… Wysmukły, nie za wysoki… Miał zmierzwione włosy, podkrążone oczy i bardzo niewyraźną minę, wyglądał na zmęczonego i zmartwionego. Oboje się zatrzymaliśmy. Czułam, jak jego spojrzenie niemalże całkiem stalowych oczu zatapia się w moich błękitnych. Pochyliłam głowę, minęłam go bez słowa, ale poczułam jak jego palce delikatnie prześlizgują się po wierzchu dłoni, jakby chciał, by ta chwila trwała nieco dłużej. Nim zdążyłam się odwrócić, już odszedł do stołu Gryfonów, więc tylko spojrzałam za nim i westchnęłam cicho. Wyszłam z Wielkiej Sali, zbiegłam po schodach i po chwili minęłam główne wejście, żeby udać się do szklarni numer sześć. Minęłam całującą się parę, którzy chyba nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że są na widoku. Skrzywiłam się lekko, spoglądając na nich, a potem sięgnęłam do torby po książkę z zielarstwa. Co mnie obchodziły uczucia? Przecież nie trzeba kochać, żeby żyć. O wiele bardziej ceniłam pościg za wyniosłą ideą. Zatknęłam różdżkę za ucho i wpatrując się w lekko wymięte strony książki, zbiegłam powoli po kamiennych schodach.

Minęło mnie kilku piątoklasistów, śmiali się radośnie, w cieniu lip dostrzegłam siedzącego Petera, który uśmiechnął się do mnie paskudnie i pomachał mi. Lubiłam go, tak, jak można lubić kota sąsiada. Bezmyślnie odmachałam. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami i szybko przeszłam pod szklarnię numer jeden, mijając kolejne schody.

\- Dorcas! – Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Jamesa biegnącego w moją stronę. Czarne włosy chłopaka rozganiał wiatr, a jego oczy błyszczały nieziemsko, były pełne radości. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i obejrzał przez ramię. Po schodach wiodących do ogrodów zbiegała Lily z rudymi włosami związanymi w warkocz i najwyraźniej odgrażała się Gryfonowi.

\- I czemu tak przed nią uciekasz? Już masz jej dość? – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do chłopaka. Jest tak różny od Syriusza, a jednocześnie tak bardzo do niego podobny. Może dlatego lubiłam jego towarzystwo i to, że można było z nim pogadać o wszystkim, nie bojąc się, że coś rozgada. On upuszczał wiadomości jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim.

\- Chciałem pogadać o… – Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy bruneta. Na szczęście Evansówna przybiegła w samą porę, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Zamrugałam zdezorientowana i nie wierząc własnym oczom, wpatrywałam się w chłopaka unoszącego w ramionach rudowłosą. Dziewczyna uparcie udawała obrażoną, jednakże czarnowłosy był tym typem mężczyzny, na którego nie można się długo gniewać i Lily już po chwili śmiała się razem z nim. Byli tak nierealni. Tak… niepasujący do świata rzeczywistego… Ale czyż ja sama do niego należałam? Czy też nie ścigam swoich idei i pomysłów na lepsze życie, na ciepłe chwile, na udoskonalenie przydatnych przedmiotów...? Westchnęłam. Wycofałam się i szybkim krokiem odeszłam w stronę szklarni, zagryzając mocno wargi i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wściekła kopnęłam jakiś kamień, aż skrzywiłam się z bólu. Zacisnęłam powieki i zagryzłam wargi do krwi, gdzieś za mną rozległ się radosny śmiech dziewczyny. Zapewne…

Uciekłam.

Spojrzałam na niego przez ramię, właśnie zbiegał ze schodów prowadzących do Sali Wejściowej. Poradzę sobie bez niego. Teraz już nikt nie miał prawa powiedzieć, że jesteśmy parą, już nie będą próbowali czegoś insynuować i do czegoś zmuszać. Chociaż może się mylę i wcale nie o to chodziło mi chodziło…? Będzie łatwiej żyć bez siebie u boku… Każde będzie silniejsze i odważniejsze, przeżyjemy… Nie będziemy na siebie ściągali nieprzychylnych spojrzeń ludzi pokroju Bellatriks Black. I przetrwamy… Dzięki temu. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało. Nauczę go siły, rozwagi i bezwzględności. Bo walka ze Śmierciożercami, to nie po zabawa w denerwowanie Flitcha. Walka z nimi to pewna śmierć…

Usiadłam w ławce i odruchowo sięgnęłam po naszyjnik. Zabrał mi go… Nawet to! Choć lekcja miała się zaraz zacząć, pośpiesznie spakowałam książki i wyszłam ze szklarni. Co mnie obchodziło to, że ściągałam na siebie nieprzychylny wzrok profesor Sprout, która krzyczała gdzieś z tyłu, że odejmuje trzydzieści punktów Gryffindorowi za moją ucieczkę.

Włosy zasłoniły mi widoczność, gdy biegłam do zamku. Próbowałam je odsunąć z twarzy, ściągnąć za ucho, jednak nie poskutkowało. Przeklinając pod nosem, skręciłam w stronę głównego wejścia. Mocne zderzenie otrzeźwiło mnie, gdy stłukłam sobie tyłek, upadając na schody. Już miałam z przekleństwem na ustach zmieszać tego osobnika z błotem, gdy postawiono mnie na nogi i odsłonięto niesforne, czarne kosmyki z twarzy.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – Robert Davies, Gryfon, trzeci po Jamesie i Syriuszu przystojniak w Hogwarcie, trzymał mnie za ramiona, jakbym miała zaraz zemdleć i z troską wpatrywał się moją twarz.

\- Niee… – wydukałam, próbując pozbierać książki, które wypadły mi z rąk przy upadku. – Spóźnisz się na zielarstwo, psorka już jest.

\- A ty nie idziesz? – Podał mi kilka pozbieranych z ziemi podręczników.

\- Nie. Jakoś nie mam ochoty.

\- No to, skoro i tak bym się spóźnił, to może odprowadzę cię do wieży? Z tego, co wiem, Prefekci znów zmienili hasło. – Wiedziałam, że to tylko pretekst, ale zgodziłam się i podążyliśmy w stronę portretu Grubej Damy, rozmawiając o nic nieznaczących głupotach.

\- Dorcas. Jeśli nie chcesz, to od razu powiedz, ale… Poszłabyś ze mną na spacer dziś wieczorem?

\- Nie mogę.

\- Zapomnij, wiedziałem, że nie zechcesz. – Odwrócił się.

\- Zaczekaj! – Chwyciłam chłopaka za ramię. – Bardzo chętnie poszłabym z tobą na spacer, ale o drugiej czterdzieści mam szlaban i muszę się wyspać.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Czekaj na mnie o szesnastej w Pokoju Wspólnym. – Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym wbiegłam po schodach do swojego dormitorium.

Do obiadu nie działo się nic specjalnego. Następne po zielarstwie były eliksiry, na których, jak to zwykle bywa, Huncwoci podokuczali trochę Smarkowi i o dziwo, Lilka się nie zdenerwowała, tylko jakoś tak dziwnie zerkała w kierunku moim i Blacka. A może mi się tylko wydawało?

Po obiedzie wpadłam do dormitorium tylko na chwilę, aby zabrać „Historię Hogwartu", bo musiałam napisać jakiś idiotyczny esej dla Binnsa. W dormitorium poza mną była Mary, która chyba chciała mi o czymś powiedzieć, ale nie za bardzo wie jak, a kiedy patrzyła na mnie jej policzki wciąż były zaróżowione. Zawsze tak się czaiła, gdy miała przed nami jakąś tajemnicę. Ze starej księgi wypadło mi jeszcze starsze zdjęcie. Na szarym tle uśmiechała się blada twarz mojej matki. Wtedy jeszcze siedemnastoletniej Julii Meadowes. Wykonano je jakieś półtorej roku przed moim urodzeniem.

\- Co to za zdjęcie? – Panna Cartier zerknęła mi przez ramię. Zupełnie zapomniałam o jej obecności.

\- To moja mama.

\- Twoja mama? – Dziewczyna była szczerze zdziwiona. Tak samo ja. – Przecież to siostra mojej matki.

\- Angelika jest twoją matką?! – krzyknęłam, ściskając rękę blondynki. Przeszły mnie dziwne dreszcze. Czy to mogła być przygoda, o jakiej nie było napisanej jeszcze żadnej książki?

\- Moja mama nazywała się Elizabeth. Twoja ciotka, Angelika nie opowiadała o niej, bo się nienawidziły. – Spojrzałam wielkimi oczami na dziewczynę. Ta pyskata blondynka z małymi piegami na bladym nosie jest moją kuzynką?! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Marie przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i przytuliła mocno.

Gdy skończyłyśmy rozmawiać była już prawie północ. Referat na historię magii leżał nawet niezaczęty. Jutro koniecznie musiałam napisać do Angeliki. A dziś byłam już taka zmęczona…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _środa, 9 września 2015_


	11. Szybko płoniemy

Był osiemnasty kwietnia, a ja miałam za sobą dwieście pięćdziesiąt nieprzespanych nocy, szesnaście roztrzaskanych w drobny mak szklanek, kilkanaście tysięcy godzin słuchania ludzi, którzy nic mnie nie obchodzili, setki gorzkich porażek, miliony nieposkładanych myśli i kilka grzeszków na sumieniu.

Ukrywałam się za papierową kurtyną, która zbudowana była ze złudzeń, a jej fundament stanowiło jedno niezmienne pragnienie – miłość.

Życiowa niespodzianka ukrywa się w co szóstym opakowaniu czekoladowych żab…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Życie jest jakieś takie powalone. Staje na głowie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie – warknął James, rzucając się na fotel. Sobotni szlaban krzyżował jego plany zabrania Lily na romantyczny spacer.

– Ano, jest – westchnął Remus, błądząc wzrokiem po kartach książki od transmutacji i udając, że interesuje go jej treść. – Jestem dziś zbyt rozkojarzony.

Przymrużył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku okna. Nie spodziewał się chyba, że wyłapię to jego spojrzenie, tak samo, jak nie spodziewał się, że wszystko doskonale wiem o ich nocnych eskapadach i o tym, czym jest dla niego pełnia. Wiecznie na ten temat milczał, a przecież – milczenie to wołanie o pomoc.

– Gadasz jak moja matka – Syriusz roześmiał się chrapliwie, nerwowo, co miało służyć wyłącznie jako przykrywka do ukrycia wszystkich emocji. – Tyle, że ona wyrzekła się mnie jakiś czas temu… – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę lecieć… Czeka na mnie moja piękna i…

– Może bez szczegółów, Łapo – stwierdził Rogacz, zasłaniając przyjacielowi usta. _I polać mu_ , pomyślałam. Nie miałam ochoty słuchać o nowej dziewczynie Syriusz Blacka, nawet po tym, jak sama dałam mu kosza. I nie mówię tutaj nawet o tym, że się zakochałam – bo nie, ale to było dziwne uczucie; wyobrażać sobie, jak całuje się z inną.

– Jak chcesz. Ale uwierz mi, chciałbyś być na moim miejscu. – Wyszedł. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a atmosferę można było kroić nożem.

– Idę do siebie – mruknęłam w końcu, zrywając się z fotela obitego w czerwony materiał. Czułam potworne zmęczenie opanowujące każdą cząsteczkę ciała. Wewnętrznie trzęsłam się jak w ataku febry.

Dziś był jeden z tych dni, w których złośliwy świat, płatając figla, uświadamia nagle, jak bardzo śliska jest granica między jawą a snem. Niby wszystko jest normalne, odbywa się swoim rytmem, wedle schematów. Spotykają się ludzie, padają jakieś słowa, jest dotyk, rozbrzmiewa gorzki śmiech.

W pobliżu biegali drugoklasiści, zamyślony Krukon przechodził sennym jeszcze krokiem przez korytarz, nieco dalej chłopcy ciągnęli małą blondynkę za warkocze. Wśród setek głosów roznosiło się irytujące echo. Poranna mgła zawisła nad błoniami, zimne powietrze szczypało w policzki. Kwiecień-plecień, co przeplata, trochę zimy, trochę lata...

Randka z bardzo przystojnym Gryfonem jest dla połowy dziewczyn w Gryffindorze szczytem marzeń, snów i czego tam jeszcze one nie wymyślą. Ale dla mnie nie. Zupełnie nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że spóźniłam się ponad kwadrans, choć on napomknął ironicznie, że tak piękna dziewczyna zapewne spędza pewnie przed randką pół dnia w łazience. Starałam się być miła, a on zabrał mnie na spacer. Trawa zaczęła na powrót zielenieć i błonia odradzały się, jak co roku, by potem znów zasnąć zimą. Drzewa rozwijały młode listki, i tylko woda w jeziorze nadal była lodowata.

Mówił o Quidditchu, a ja sztucznie śmiałam się z jego żartów. Po godzinie pożegnałam się grzecznie, lecz krótko, a on pocałował mnie w policzek. Kiedy pytał, czy się spotkamy jeszcze raz, odwróciłam się i uciekłam do zamku. A teraz, od dwóch dni jestem jego dziewczyną. To zabawne, że znów znalazłam się w nieodpowiedniej dla siebie bajce. Całkiem błędna księżniczka...

Gdy wracałam, siłowałam się z drzwiami, usiłując je otworzyć – dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że Lily otworzyła je od strony dormitorium, i bez słowa weszłam do środka. Szybkim ruchem zdjęłam buty, ocierając nogę o nogę, rzuciłam je w kąt razem z płaszczem i usiadłam na łóżku – zaskrzypiało. Nie mogłam zasnąć, dlatego leżałam tak po prostu, wpatrując się w biały sufit i zastanawiałam się, czy taka już będę zawsze – samotna, obolała, smutna i bezwartościowa.

Przewróciłam się z boku na bok, czując, jak kołdra gniecie się pod ciężarem ciała i przysłoniłam uszy poduszką. Huczało mi w głowie, ale to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia.

W końcu i tak zasnęłam dopiero nad ranem…

Przyzwyczaiłam się już, że na śniadaniu panowała prawie całkowita cisza. Miewałam dni, kiedy odechciewało mi się żyć. Chandra obejmowała cały umysł, ściskając boleśnie – zaczynałam się bać, zwyczajnie i po prostu, bo wiedziałam, że nie zdołam sobie poradzić. Rodzina była tak daleko – nie sięgałam tam ani wzrokiem, ani tym bardziej dłonią. Pocieszałam się jedynie myślą, że już niedługo znów przyjdzie lato, pojadę do domu i będę płakać tradycyjnie, raz na jakiś czas, pijąc czerwone wino na dachu komórki i flirtować z najbliższymi kolegami Matta.

Siedziałam, wtłoczona pomiędzy Petera, a Syriusza, który zmęczonym głosem próbował droczyć się z Rogatym, z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach, z którego nie wypiłam jeszcze ani łyka. Czułam się dziwnie, jak gdyby na moim umyśle wiązał się gordyjski węzeł, a ja nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, jak go rozwiązać – i tkwiłam w jednym błędnym kole, drepcząc wokoło i pytając ludzi o drogę, choć sama doskonale wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić.

Bo, przecież w gruncie rzeczy, to ja zawiniłam, że stało się to, co się stało.

Wieczorami, tak jak kiedyś chodziłam na wieżę astronomiczną. Dzisiejszego wieczoru było tak samo. I zupełnie nie sądziłam, że spotkam tam właśnie jego. A historie przecież lubią się powtarzać.

Gdy weszłam, zupełnie pijany, siedział skulony na podłodze.

– Masz ogień? – Spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Chyba nawet mnie nie poznał.

– Mam. – Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni różdżkę i wyszeptałam ciche „Lumos".

– Palenie szkodzi – stwierdził, zaciągając się. Żarzący popiół posypał się na chłodną posadzkę i zgasł.

– To nie pal. – Zaczął się śmiać głosem, który wskazywał, że chce coś ukryć. Coś głębszego, a te głupie gadki były jedynie kałużą w oceanie. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego spotkałam go właśnie dziś.

– Jesteś jedną z tych, które chodzą po świecie i głoszą, że mężczyźni to dranie i dupki myślące tylko o jednym? – zapytał.

– Nie. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. „ _Więc zupełnie nie pamięta, kim jestem…_ "

– Wyglądasz na taką. – Rzucił papieros na posadzkę i przygasił go. Została tylko garstka popiołu...

– Jak uważasz, nie interesuje mnie to. – Słyszałam kiedyś, że gdy urywa się film, mówi się już tylko prawdę.

– Nie interesujesz się sobą? – Zaczął się śmiać.

– Nie. – Słowa bez cienia emocji. Cóż za absurd.

– Ciekawe podejście. Wiesz, że ja też nie? – W odpowiedzi mruknęłam tylko coś pod nosem. – Gdybym nie był pijany nie usłyszałabyś tego.

– Możliwe.

– Powiedz mi, dlaczego wy wszystkie jesteście takie ironiczne?

– Tak jest lepiej.

– Dla kogo? Dla was? Co to wam daje? Nic. Uciekacie od problemu, z którym w końcu będziecie musiały się zmierzyć. – Był wzburzony. – Podobasz mi się, wiesz? Udajesz niedostępną. Rozgryzłem cię.

– Nie rozgryzłeś. – Miał mętny wzrok. Od wódki, czy od czego?

– Skąd wiesz…

– Bo wiem.

– Kocham ją, ale wy wszystkie jesteście takie same. Pieprzone kobiety.

– Chciałabym ją kiedyś poznać.

– To takie proste. Wskażę ci ją kiedyś w tłumie. – Przytaknęłam głową. – Będziesz jej szukać?

– Marnujesz sobie życie.

– Zabronisz mi? – Bez słowa podniosłam go z podłogi, a on nawet nie próbował się szarpać. Zataczając się, przeszliśmy przez korytarz. Szepnęłam hasło Grubej Damie. Ta tylko prychnęła wzburzona. Wiedziałam, że na pewno doniesie o wszystkim McGonagall, ale teraz to już było nieważne.

Zapukałam do drzwi dormitorium chłopaków. Po chwili otworzył mi James, przeklinając cicho, w szarej koszuli i bardziej niż zwykle rozczochranymi włosami.

– Znowu… Dzięki, Dorcas. – Zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem. – Ta szkoła to jedno wielkie gówno, któremu nadano status placówki edukacyjnej. Dzieci mogą palić, pić, ćpać, a nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć _nie_...


	12. Szczęście

Byłam przerażona. Przestałam sobie ze wszystkim radzić. Z tym, że mam kuzynkę, z którą od dwóch lat spałam w jednym dormitorium, bez świadomości, kim ona dla mnie jest. Także to, że Robert zerwał ze mną, pod głupim pretekstem strachu przed Blackiem, też nie było dla mnie powodem do radości. Chociaż z drugiej strony… Nieważne! Zawsze zamartwiałam się o wszystko i o wszystkich. O Jennifer i jej dziecko, o Lilkę, Jamesa i Harry'ego, o Remusa w czasie pełni, nawet o tego idiotę Blacka czasami się martwię. Tylko kto martwi się o mnie?

Codzienność znudziła mnie wcześniej niż zakładałam. Sądziłam, że uciążliwa monotonność nastąpi nieco później i da odrobinę więcej czasu na rozrywkę. Jednak czas grał na zwłokę, bawiąc się limitem godzin, które pozostały mi do… Do czego właściwie? Może do zachodu słońca, do końca lekcji, czy końca świata? Na ile jest to przekora i złośliwość, a na ile troska? Nie wiem. W każdym razie do nieba już nie trafię. Klej, którym kleiłam długo i monotonnie swoje serce, nie wytrzymał ciężaru kłamstw i złudzeń. No cóż, miałam całkiem mocny ten obcas.

– Mam tego dość – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem, który wydawał się niemal beztroski. Szary dym wypełnił małą przestrzeń sowiarni. Dusiłam się, a oczy zaszły mi łzami.

– Przerzuć się na alkohol, bardziej pobudza zmysły – wybuchłam szyderczym śmiechem. Podobno śmiech z czyiś słów znaczy, że powiedzielibyśmy to samo, i że się wstydzimy. Kto wie, może to prawda?

– Przez ciebie nic już nie smakuje mi tak, jak dawniej. Jednakże… odchodzę.

– Więc możesz już iść. – Wskazałam dłonią drzwi wejściowe. Tak… _Idź, Robercie, idź, przecież już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo, nawet jeśli nie znaczyłam dla ciebie nic._ – Miło było.

– Nie sądzę. – Wyszedł, a wraz z nim wyleciał szary dym.

– Chociaż raz nie kłamiesz – mruknęłam i wróciłam do swojej szkolnej sowy. Ogarnęła mnie tęsknota. Zwykła potrzeba posiadania kogoś obok.

W drodze powrotnej natknęłam się na Remusa. Nasza znajomość często mnie przerażała. Więcej było w naszych rozmowach milczenia, a w milczeniu więcej słów. Nie pociągał mnie zwyczajnie, jednak łączyła nas silna więź emocjonalna. Byliśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Nawet Mary i Lilka nie miały przy nim szans. Deszcz bębnił o szyby, chroniąc nas przed absolutną ciszą. Co się dzieje, jeśli nawet my, przyjaciele nie potrafimy ze sobą rozmawiać? Nic, jest jakaś pustka w nas, która wraz z naszym wiekiem się pogłębia. Jestem pusta.

– Gdzie Syriusz? – odezwałam się jako pierwsza. To zabawne, ale zawsze ja musiałam przełamywać lody, kiedy on spoglądał na mnie smutnymi oczami spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Jego wujek nie żyje, a on, no cóż... bardzo to przeżywa.

– Tak… – mruknęłam. Gdybyśmy wtedy tak bardzo się nie pokłócili, poszłabym do niego, przytuliła go i powiedziała mu, że świat nie jest przecież taki zły – sam mi to przecież mówił. Powiedział wiele mądrych rzeczy.

Wieczorem weszłam do pokoju wspólnego. James, Remus i Peter spali na fotelach, pochrapując cicho, mimo wesołego gwaru panującego w pomieszczeniu. Przykryłam ich szczelniej kocami i wspięłam się po schodach do ich dormitorium. W progu powitał mnie ostry zapach tytoniowego dymu i alkoholu. Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Leżał na zaplamionym dywanie z podkrążonymi oczami i tłustymi włosami opadającymi na twarz. Przedtem był przystojnym i lubieżnym młodym mężczyzną, nagle stał się cierpiącym widmo. I bynajmniej to wszystko nie było jednym z moich koszmarów. Odkryłam sama przed sobą, że się boję. Jego i o niego.

Teraz patrzyłam w okno, nerwowo skubiąc wargę. Próbowałam podnieść go z podłogi, ale bez skutku. Nie chciałam też wołać chłopaków, choć pewnie widzieli go już w takim stanie nieraz, nie dwa razy. Wylałam do umywalki cały alkohol, który zdołałam znaleźć. A, no cóż, było go całkiem sporo i nie wydawało mi się, żeby wypili tyle, nawet gdyby piła cała czwórka, w co szczerze wątpiłam.

– O Merlinie… – Zdołał wykrztusić z siebie tylko te dwa wyrazy. Bez słowa podałam mu szklankę wody.

– Weź prysznic, zanim McGonnagal cię wyczuje, a ja spróbuję tu... Posprzątać ten burdel. – Przez uchylone okno popłynęło chłodne i wilgotne powietrze. Pachniało sosnowymi igłami i wiosną, niemal latem. Chłodną, angielską wiosną, która już niedługo miała nas zasypać zielonym płaszczem niewinności. Zamknęłam oczy i chłonęłam ten zapach, czując, że już nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Podobny, ale nie taki sam.

Czas płynął nieśpiesznie, we własnym rytmie, ale i za czymś tak powolnym nie umiałam nadążyć.

– Wróciłem.

Odwróciłam się. Stał opasany jedynie białym puchatym ręcznikiem. Na całym ciele błyskały kropelki niewytartej wody, a mokre włosy na czole zawinęły się w słodki loczek. Z tym spojrzeniem wyglądał jak szczeniak, który nasiusiał na środek dywanu i liczy na to, że właściciel nic nie zauważy. Kolana lekko ugięły się pode mną. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie zauważył, tak samo jak palców kurczowo ściskających poręcz łóżka.

– Teraz lepiej?

– Dlaczego to robisz? Lubisz mnie prowokować?

– A robię to? – Zbliżył się o parę kroków. Przygryzłam wargę, starając się ominąć go wzrokiem. Znów był tym samym chłopakiem, który kłócił się ze mną o wyższość lodów czekoladowych nad jagodowymi. – Czerwienisz się! Czerwienisz! Buraku-Ponuraku...

– Duszno tu… – Trafiony zatopiony, Łapo. Wszystko było takie, jak przed kłótnią. Dotychczas uczucia, skrzętnie skrywane w podświadomości, wybuchły feerią smaków i odcieni.

– Nie, Meadowes. No, spójrz na mnie.

– Jesteś naiwnym smarkaczem, Black. – Ominęłam go i wyszłam, zanim zdążył zaprotestować, po czym solennie obiecałam sobie już nigdy nie ratować mu tyłka. Wmawiałam sobie, że to tylko niewinne zawieszenie broni, choć doskonale wiedziałam, że to nieprawda. To znów ta sama równia pochyła. Tylko dokąd się stoczę? Do jego ramion, które po kilku tygodniach, może dniach, odrzucą mnie jak popsutą zabawkę?

A może ja zabawką byłam właśnie - nieuczuciową porcelanową lalką, która pragnie zostać prawdziwą dziewczynką. Prawie jak Pinokio, ale on zasłużył na to, a ja nie.

Rozmowa, śmiech, pocałunek, kłótnia i wielki rozejm. Kilka łez, kilkanaście tysięcy słów zamkniętych w dwudziestu minutach opowieści. Czy tak właśnie kończą się bajki, a ja jestem tą złą czarownicą lub szklaną laleczką? A szczęście czeka na nas w co szóstym opakowaniu czekoladowych żab?

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _niedziela, 4 października 2015_


	13. Tak powinna się kończyć każda bajka

Przyszła wiadomość. Dokładnie trzy linijki. O trzy linijki za długa.

Kto stworzył takie prawo, które zabija suchymi trzema wersami. Zabija ludzi, dusze i nadzieję. To, co się zdarzyło, było tak niemożliwe, że chciałabym sądzić, iż jest to tylko senną marą. Chciałabym, żeby to było tylko okrutnym żartem i zabawą moimi uczuciami. Tak nie jest.

Ale równie dobrze mogę zadawać sobie pytanie, czy człowiek, którego, wydaje nam się, znamy całkowicie może w jednej chwili wydać się kimś obcym. Teraz już wiem. Nikt nie znał Wiktora naprawdę. Wszystkim się tylko wydawało… Ukarali Wiktora, dlaczego nie mojego ojca? Chronił go jego wysoki status wśród aurorów... za jakie grzechy, jestem akurat jego córką?

 _Uprzejmie zawiadamiamy, iż dnia 13 lipca bieżącego roku 1977. o godzinie 12.30 odbędzie się rozprawa sądowa Wiktora Stiiena._

 _Czarodziej ten oskarżony jest o współpracę z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać. Oskarżony obecnie przebywa w Azkabanie._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku: sędzia Wizengamotu, Alastor Smith_

To niemożliwe. To tak nieprawdopodobne, a zarazem prawdziwe. Wraz z kopią listu z Sądu Czarodziejów przyszedł list od ciotki. Zakazała mi wyjazdu na rozprawę. Po przeczytaniu go, stwierdziłam, że kpi sobie ze mnie. A Dumbledore?! On na pewno o wszystkim wiedział. Jak mógł mi nie powiedzieć. Mój kochany wuj…

Przed moimi oczami stanął obraz z lat, kiedy byłam jeszcze małą i naiwną dziewczynką w dwóch kucykach.

 _– Widzisz, to jest Azkaban – mówił ojciec, pokazując na zdjęcie w gazecie, a ja kiwałam tylko głową, nawet nie pytając, po co więzienie i czemu wydaje się takie straszne. Nawet dziecko wie, dokąd idą źli ludzie._

 _– Ale kto to są źli ludzie? – pytałam w odpowiedzi, a ojciec wzdychał, tym westchnieniem sugerując, że nie powinnam była o to pytać, bo to ciężkie tematy, że aż boli serce, a dłonie robią się wilgotne od potu._

 _– Pamiętasz bajkę o Królewnie Śnieżce? – spytał, a ja znowu posłusznie pokiwałam głową. Jak tu nie znać tej bajki, kiedy ona taka piękna, że łzy same napływają do oczu i trzeba je wycierać koniuszkiem rękawa, żeby nikt nie widział, że się płacze. - Wiesz to jest właśnie tak, jak w tej bajce. Niektórzy znajdują takie lustro i pragnienie potęgi sprawia, że niektórzy ludzie robią różne, zakazane rzeczy, a inni nie. A przecież tak naprawdę nie ma ludzi dobrych i złych są tylko bardziej lub mniej nieszczęśliwi, wszyscy tak samo zaplątani w życie i próbujący zbudować własny świat._

Jenny cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi dormitorium. Od wspólnego zaatakowania Helen ze Slytherinu nie śmiałyśmy się już razem. Nie było z czego się śmiać. Lily natomiast bujała gdzieś w obłokach pomiędzy randką z Jamesem, a spotkaniem z Jamesem, i tak w kółko. Była zakochana, rozumiem, ale nie musiała z tego powodu olewać przyjaciół.

– Dor, Dori... przytul mnie. – Brunetka owinęła ramiona wokół puchowej, czerwonej poduszki.

– Co się stało? – Przewidywałam najgorsze, ale wszystkie wersje, które układałam, były dalekie od prawdy. Usiadłam obok niej na łóżku, obejmując ją w pasie.

Trwałyśmy wspólnie w ciszy, tak intymnej i nowej dla nas, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie czułam skrępowania. Chyba od tego byłam jako jej przyjaciółka... chyba, może. Prawdopodobnie.

Zaczęła płakać. Na początku cichutko, a potem jej szloch przemienił się w pełne boleści wycie. Chciałam to przerwać, powiedzieć, że ma się uspokoić i to nic... właściwie, jak to co nic? To mogło być jej wszystkim.

– Jestem głupia, głupia...! Ja...k mogłam na to pozwo... lić?! Głupia... idiotka! – Kurczowo uczepiła się mojego rękawa, jak tonąca osoba koła ratunkowego. Słuchałam jej lamentu, sądząc, że wkrótce jej przejdzie, ale nic takiego się nie nastąpiło.

– Co się stało? – powtórzyłam. Mój głos brzmiał obco. Spodziewałam się, że nie będę w stanie nic wykrztusić. Sądziłam, że zachrypłam i nie potrafię nic powiedzieć - ale było całkiem przeciwnie.

– Jestem... w ciąży, to się stało, do cholery ciemnej! – Czułam, jak jej łzy lepią się do mojej koszuli, i także to, jak odrętwiałam. Jennifer... w ciąży? Ona? Z kim? Raczej dzieci nie biorą się z powietrza.

Zadrżałam, jakbym włożyła gołe dłonie do wiadra pełnego lodu.

– I co z tym zrobisz... no wiesz...? – Sama nie wierzyłam w to, co mówiłam. Aniele, czy ja oszalałam?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie oburzona.

– Zwariowałaś! To dziecko! Moje...

Odetchnęłam z ulgą; wróciła stara i poczciwa Jenny, razem z jej świętobliwością. Chociaż wtedy wreszcie spojrzałam na nią, jakbyśmy były sobie równe. Nie, zawsze takie byłyśmy. Czasami z Mary śmiałyśmy się potajemnie, że nasza współlokatorka zostanie dziewicą aż do ślubu, o dzieciach nie mówiąc wcale. _Co sobie o mnie ksiądz pomyśli? Ludzie się będą patrzeć..._ – naśladowałyśmy jej głos, a potem wybuchałyśmy głośnym śmiechem.

Przytuliłam ją jeszcze raz. Ją i tą nienarodzoną istotkę...

– Uchwyć się tej myśli – uśmiechnęłam się blado. Chyba nie mogła gorzej wybrać osoby, której powierzy tak ważną tajemnicę. – A, i znajdź dla niej jakieś imię, chcę wiedzieć, kto będzie nazywał mnie ciocią Dorcas. Byle nie ciotka. Nie jestem aż tak stara.

– A co jeśli to on? – Jennifer śmiała się i płakała jednocześnie. – Jesteś starsza niż myślisz, dziewucho...

Bez słowa wyszłam z dormitorium, znów pozostawiając kogoś z jego własnymi problemami. Minęłam portret Grubej Damy i kolejne korytarze. Cały czas myślałam o tym, co usłyszałam od Jenny i zdawało mi się, że cała ta scena zdarzyła się już wieki temu. Aniele, dlaczego mnie opuściłeś? Przepraszam, ja...

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, moją twarz owiał ciepły wiatr. Hulał po błoniach, szeleszcząc młodą trawą i liśćmi na dębie, grając w jakiegoś szalonego berka. Po długiej, deszczowej zimie oraz wiośnie, razem z czerwcem nadeszło lato. Co ono przyniesie?

Stał tam, zapatrzony gdzieś w dal. Nieruchomy i taki… nierealny. Chciałam podejść, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tak jak powiedziałam Jenny, że po burzy zawsze przychodzi Słońce i może nie jest huraganem, po którym są tylko zniszczenia. Może jest tylko zwiastunem czegoś nowego, lepszego. Nie miałam odwagi.

– Dorcas, jesteś tchórzem! – szepnęłam sama do siebie, a on odwrócił się w moją stronę, jak przywołany nieznanym mi zaklęciem. Szedł w moim kierunku a ja nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Myśli kłębiły się w głowie. Co miałabym mu powiedzieć?

– Wiosna przyjdzie i tak znowu, Dorciu. – Pocałował mnie w usta tak delikatnie, jakby jego oddech był jedynie skrzydłem motyla, czerwonego, a jego ciepłe wargi podmuchem letniego wiatru. I za pomocą tego jednego pocałunku, wszystko wróciło do normy. Choć nadal nie było nas, były za to krople deszczu spadające z naszego prywatnego skrawka nieba, był jego ciepły oddech na moim policzku, było zdziwienie w moich oczach, ale czy jest miłość? Bo przecież tak naprawdę wierzymy tylko w niebo, i tylko dlatego udaje nam się żyć; ale w co wierzyć, gdy niebo jest już na ziemi?

Położył moją dłoń na swojej piersi i szepnął:

– Słuchaj, jak mi serce bije – słuchałam, choć dla mnie to życie, nie miłość, ale nie mówiłam tego, bo wyśmiałby mnie tylko za nic. – Wstyd mi się przyznać, że chcę cię obok siebie na zawsze, wieczność, żeby pejzaż twojego ciała zasłaniał mi horyzont i nie pozwalał wyglądać przez okno. Malutka, bez ciebie nie zauważam, kiedy wschodzi słońce.

Nie śmiałam twierdzić, że kłamał. Najwyżej mógł się mylić. Może to była prawda?

Szczęście czeka nas w co szóstym opakowaniu czekoladowych żab. To zabawne, że sześć pudelek otworzyłam poprzedniego wieczoru z Lilką, szukając najdziwaczniejszych wróżb.

Tak powinna kończyć się każda bajka, kiedy to zjawia się książę, który był obok cały czas, a także porcelanowa lalka staje się prawdziwą dziewczyną, wszelkie złe lustra pękają. Miałam wielkiego farta w tych gruzach ulotnego dziecięcego szczęścia.

\- Ta, jasne, Naciągaczu Pociągający - zaśmiałam się, całkiem inaczej niż zwykle, zastanawiając się jak długo układał tą przemowę. Bez cienia wzgardy.

Miałam za sobą dwieście sześćdziesiąt nieprzespanych nocy, dwadzieścia dwie roztrzaskane w drobny mak szklanki, kilkanaście tysięcy godzin słuchania ludzi, którzy nic mnie nie obchodzili, setki gorzkich porażek, miliony nieposkładanych myśli i kilka grzeszków na sumieniu. Plus jeden, naprawdę wyjątkowy pocałunek.

Tak powinna się kończyć każda bajka.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _sobota, 24 października 2015_


	14. Epilog: I po nią też przyszedł

Ciepłe języki świecy stojącej na stole były jedynym źródłem światła, jeżeli nie liczyć księżyca w pełni za oknem. Przeszedł ją dreszcz - pomyślała o tym, co teraz musiał tymczasem przechodzić Remus, kiedy ona dumała nad kartkę papieru i zapisywała własne, nieco zwariowane myśli. On nie zasłużył sobie na to jako mały chłopiec. A ona nie zasłużyła na to, żeby odebrano jej matkę. Wyrwano ją jej z objęć, tych dziecinnych i nieporadnych, zapłakanej dziewczynki.

Zamknęła oczy na chwilę, ulotną chwilkę, chcąc, by trwała wiecznie. Minęło piętnaście lat, ona była już dorosła - choć gdzieś tam, głęboko wewnątrz, wciąż rozhisteryzowanym dzieckiem.

"Tak powinna kończyć się każda bajka."

O tak. Jej bajka się skończyła. Trzy lata temu.

\- Miło cię znów zobaczyć. - Jego oczy. O boże, jego oczy. Tak samo błękitne błękitne, ni mniej ni więcej, patrzące prosto na nią.

\- F..r..a...? - wydukała niczym przerażona myszka, jakaś głupia niedowiarka.

\- A co? Myślałaś, że kogut? - Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się perliście i na moment wrócił do swojego zwyczajnego, niemieckiego akcentu.

Otworzyła oczy. Nie. To nie mógł być on, w tym głupim parku, wśród jesiennych liści i kropli deszczu zatrzymujących się na nosie...

Franz zginął. Dziesięć lat wcześniej, tuż po ich sprzeczce. Utonął w strumyku jako dziewięciolatek.

\- Nie istniejesz! Do jasnej cholery, nie istniejesz!

\- Ja ufałem ci, Dor... - I znów te jego cudowne, niebieskie oczy.

Tym razem pomyślała o Syriuszu. Tym, którego ostatni raz widziała przed rokiem.

\- Rozumiesz, sprawy wyższej wagi. - Potarł się po karku. - Nie wściekaj się tak, Ponuraku. Złość piękności szkodzi.

\- Wcale się nie wściekam - odparła beznamiętnie, bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, czegoś, co mogłoby zdradzić burzę, jaka rozgrywała się w jej wnętrzu. - Myślę o przyszłości.

\- Kobieto, ty chcesz mnie przygnać do ołtarza w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat? - Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby spadła mu z kosmosu i okazała się być... właściwie nie wiadomo czym.

\- Mi się do niczego nie pali. - Oparła głowę na dłoniach i obserwowała każdy jego ruch, każde mrugnięcie okiem, każde słowo... coś co mówiłoby, że się pomyliła. Że ma ją gdzieś i ten cały ślub.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to się już skończyło. Żeby złapali tego suczy syna, który sam nazwał się lordem. Żeby Harry miał zwyczajne dzieciństwo.

O Harry'ego głównie chodziło. Chłopiec miał zaledwie cztery miesiące, a już chroniono go bardziej, niż władcę Anglii.

\- A wiesz, czego chcę ja? - Odlepiła od niego na chwilę wzrok.

\- Hmm... czego? - wydawał się być zbity z tropu.

\- Żebyś chociaż przestał mnie okłamywać...

Zmrużył oczy.

\- Kto kogu tutaj okłamuje, księżniczko...

Wszystko to szlag trafił. Minął rok - głupie dwanaście miesięcy, nic dla wszechświata, ale dla niej cała niekończąca się wieczność. Przez ten czas mogli by być po ślubie, oczekiwać nawet narodzin dziecka. Niech to szlag jasny Petera!

Nie mogła uwierzyć.

\- To nie może być koniec. Nie, nie teraz. - Pokręciła głową, a zduszony od dawna szloch ścisnął jej gardło. - To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie teraz

Przewróciła kartki do pierwszej strony, gdzie napisała wielkimi literami jedno zdanie.

OTWIERAM SIĘ NA KOŃCU.

Już dawno temu na ostatniej stronie zapisała kilka bzdur o położeniu Potterów - gdyby notatnik wpadł w niepowołane ręce.

Ostatnie zdanie tej strony, jedyna prawda, którą zawierała - a prawda to okruch lodu, mówiło:

"Zawsze cię kochałam."

I to był koniec.

Jej dziennik spłonął w płomieniach, pełen niesprawiedliwych emocji, kłamstw i przekrętów oraz, jak sądziła, na zawsze porzuciła pisanie. Nie wie nikt, co działo się później między nią a Syriuszem Blackiem. To ta część historii, na której rozwiązanie wszyscy czekali, ale nie żyje już nikt, kto wiedziałby coś o nich.


	15. Miniaturka: Jeleniu, trzym zgryz

Wskazówka na zegarze z kukułką pokazywałam osiemnastą czterdzieści sześć. Ehh…

Rozłożyłam się wygodnie w wannie pełnej gorącej, białej piany, rozmyślając o tym, jak zostałam, na własne życzenie, wkręcona w ten chory zakład. Moje myśli wpłynęły na czarnowłosą postać.

Niech nie przychodzi, nie… Podobno nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Przez te schody chyba nie przedarł się jeszcze żaden nieproszony gość. Chyba…

Tak, czy inaczej, miałam nadzieję, że budowniczowie tego zamku nie zawiodą mnie i Black nie zakosztuje wygranej. Czemu ja głupia się na to zgodziłam?! Spanie ze mną w jednym łóżku… Phi, też mi nagroda. Chyba nie widział mnie nigdy rano, gdy resztki tuszu tworzą czarne smugi pod oczami, a włosy przypominają… właściwie, to nie-wiadomo-co.

Po kilkunastu minutach postanowiłam wyjść z wanny, bo znudziło mnie takie bezczynne leżenie. Poza tym musiałam napisać jeszcze jakieś beznadziejne wypracowanie dla Binnsa. Dlaczego oni w tej szkole katowali nas czymś tak idiotycznym, jak historia magii? Szkoda słów…

W dodatku, w gardle nadal czułam smak tego ohydztwa od Lilki. Świństwo, a nie herbatka z melisy. Zmusiła mnie do wypicia tego mówiąc, że będzie mi się później lepiej spać. Przydałoby mi się to...

Ubrana wyłącznie w ręcznik wparowałam do dormitorium, nie spodziewając się o tej porze nikogo. Jenny poszła z Remusem do biblioteki, a Mary pewnie szlajała się po zamku z Alicją Holly i Frankiem Longbottomem. Jednak moim oczom, prócz nagannego bałaganu, ukazało się coś jeszcze. Czarne włosy, szata Gryffindoru i ten irytujący uśmiech.

\- Łapa?! Ja… – mruknęłam, przeklinając swoją głupotę.

\- Witaj, księżniczko! Czemu tak brzydko do mnie mówisz? – Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem wytrawnego łowcy.

\- Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz… – Zszokowana siadłam na łóżku. Miałam ochotę strzelić go w ten durny, kudłaty łeb, ale nie… Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Dlatego nie powinnaś tak dużo myśleć! – I jeszcze mnie obrażał. Palant.

\- Miły jesteś… Idę się ubrać!

Zrobiłam mały w tył zwrot do łazienki. Miałam dwa wyjścia: albo tam wyjdę i będę spała w jednym łóżku z tym zboczonym maruderem, albo zabarykaduję się w łazience… Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Niestety przypomniałam sobie, że Mary popsuła zasuwkę, a ja oraz Jennifer byłyśmy na to bezsilne, z kolei różdżka została w dormitorium.

– Teraz już mam tylko jedno wyjście… – mruknęłam do siebie, ochlapując twarz lodowatą wodą. – Dobra… Raz kozie śmierć… Mogłam się nie zakładać… Gdzie ja mózg zgubiłam?!

– Mam poszukać? – Niespodziewanie usłyszałam odpowiedź. Klapnęłam mokrą dłonią w umywalkę. Stanowczo nie próbujcie. Trochę bardzo boli.

– Łapa! Tylko żadnego macania mnie we śnie, jasne?!

Moja twarz w lustrze była czerwona; niezarumieniona, ale autentycznie czerwono-fioletowa ze złości. Jak to teraz ukryć miałam... Wyszłam z łazienki z miną wyrażającą niezadowolenie.

– Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko! – Chłopak odsunął kołdrę koloru dojrzałej śliwki, ukazując swoją „mizerną" posturę. Kiedyś pościel miała czerwony odcień - ale nie potrafiłam na nią patrzeć z dziwnych powodów, a tą rok wcześniej przysłała mi ciotka, więc dlaczego miałam z niej nie korzystać? Była wygodna i miękka...

Merlinie… Dlaczego mnie na niego skazałeś?!

– Gdyby nie ten zakład, to nigdy bym się na to nie zgodziła… A, i nie chrap.

Zamknęłam oczy, przez chwilę idąc na ślepo przed siebie, a potem otworzyłam, chyba sprawdzając, czy to nie sen. Musiałam mieć niezłą minę, bo Syriusz prawie parsknął śmiechem.

– Mogłabyś się w końcu. – Jego głos zdradzał, że nadal był rozbawiony.

– Nie marudź, tylko się posuń… Przesuń znaczy. – Położyłam się na skraju łóżka, zasunęłam kotary i modliłam się, abym nie obudziła się w bliskim kontakcie z podłogą.

– Masz się wygodnie położyć. Obiecałem, że nie będę cię dotykał. – Przyciągnął mnie ku sobie. Czułam jego dłonie nie tylko na ramionach. Takie śmieszne uczucie; z chęcią napisałabym coś o tym, ale to takie dziwne i wydające się nieodpowiednie, że całkiem nie do opisania słowami. Bez żadnych dreszczy jak w powieściach, ale jednak...

– Jak ja cię dotknę, to ci się słabo zrobi zaraz!

– Ja chciałem dobrze. Dobranoc.

– Łapuś… – Zaczęłam łagodniej. To chyba ta przeklęta herbatka zaczynała działać. – Tylko obudź mnie piętnaście minut przed wyjściem.

– Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko. Dobranoc. Bajecznych snów.

– Łapa… Śpisz? – A teraz niech mi ktoś powie, co we mnie wstąpiło. Czy ja wyglądałam na dobrą Samarytankę?! No właśnie… Nie zapominajmy, że "Jezus rzekł do Samarytanki: – Daj Mi Pić."

– Muszę się zastanowić… – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. – A, co by, moja księżniczka, chciała?

– Księżniczka by chciała… Hmmm… No nie wiem, jak się odwrócisz, to się zastanowię.

– Myślałem, że nie chcesz żebym się do ciebie odwrócił. – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Więc księżniczka by chciała…

– Tak? – Patrzył na mnie, jak na jakiś smakowity kąsek. Doprawdy, Peter patrzący na cukierki przy nim wymięka.

– Przyjacielskiego buziaka na dobranoc… W policzek…

\- A może jeszcze w nosek? – Pocałował mnie w nos i policzek.

\- A, co by chciał jej rycerz? – Nie mogę… Co ja gadałam w ogóle?! Tak się zaczynają choroby psychiczne… zdecydowanie zły znak.

– Eeeee… Chodźmy lepiej spać, co?

– Łapuś… – Odwróciłam do niego głowę. Miał zamknięte oczy. Wyglądał prawie, jakby spał.

– Księżniczko… – Jego usta ułożyły się w to jedno słowo.

– Przepraszam?

– Będziemy spać na szlabanie, jak zaraz nie zaśniemy…

– Ale ja nie usnę, jak mi nie odpowiesz!

– Chcę się do ciebie przytulić po przyjacielsku… – stwierdził jakoś dziwnie. Co ja piszę, wszystko było jakieś dziwne. – I tak zasnąć.

– Dobranoc… Śpij dobrze.

– Mhm… Serek, ale naprawdę, mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć?

\- Wszystko.

Wstrzymałam oddech. Na jednym tchu, powiedziałam pół-szeptem:

– Zauważyłam, że ostatnio jakoś mniej dziewczyn wyrywasz… Co, już im się znudziłeś?

Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, a mimo to, zaczął się jąkać.

– Eeee… No wiesz… Eeee… Jakoś mi się znudziło podrywanie, eee… pustaków.

Odpowiedź ugrzęzła mi gdzieś w gardle, niepełna i właściwie niepotrzebna.

– Aha, tak tylko pytałam… Dobranoc – powiedziałam zduszonym głosem.

– Dobranoc… – Zaczął głaskać mnie delikatnie po ciemnych włosach, jeszcze trochę wilgotnych. Kosmyki mokrych włosów łaskotały mnie w kark. Czy to deszcz? Czy to znowu to?

– Wrrr… Przestań, to gilgocze.

Ktoś z głośnym śmiechem wchodził po schodach. Chciało mi się śmiać na samą myśl, że Mary nas nakryje i „coś" sobie pomyśli. Już widziałam jej minę.

– Cicho! Ktoś idzie! – Syriusz zasunął szybko kotary i zakrył mi usta.

– Dor! Śpisz już? – Do dormitorium wpadła moja kochana współlokatorka i zapewne jakaś jej przyjaciółka, która miała spędzić u nas noc. Przez to, że Syriusz zatykał mi usta, zaczynałam się dusić, więc biłam go na oślep.

– Jak zwykle! Mogłaby raz pogadać ze mną, jak jej potrzebuję… – usłyszałam głośne skargi Alicji skierowane do mnie.

– Niech zgadnę, Frank znowu? – spytałam, kiedy wreszcie uwolniłam się od chłopaka. Powinnam za to dostać jakąś nagrodę, należałaby mi się.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaki on jest romantyczny. Normalnie...

– Na pewno sobie nie wyobrażam… – Kopanie pod kołdrą jest zdecydowanie złym pomysłem… Nie polecam. Można nie trafić na przykład.

– Auuuuuuua! – Łapa zaczął wyć z bólu. Wybrał sobie wilk czas idealny. Szybko wsadziłam mu głowę w poduszkę, żeby nie było słychać jęków. Też niezbyt mądre.

– Dor, co ci? – Usłyszałam kolejne kilka kroków, a potem Mary jednym ruchem odsłoniła zasłony wokół łóżka.

– Cześć, Mary! – Ze śmiechu sturlałam się na podłogę. Mina dziewczyny była pewna zdziwienia, zdziwienia i jeszcze zdziwienia, z domieszką zdziwienia. Po prostu bezcenna. Otworzyła szeroko niebieskie oczy, a jasne włosy wydawały się nastroszone, jakby zgubiła gdzieś swoją szczotkę.

– Black? – Alicja pierwsza się otrząsnęła. Jej reakcja, a także wygląd, była bardzo zbliżona do Mary. Można było je nazwać bliźniętami, gdyby nie to, że Alicja była dużo od niej wyższa.

– To właśnie ja… – Łapa uśmiechnął się głupawo, ale szybko zmarszczył brwi. – Czuję się, jakby mnie własna mamusia przyłapała na czymś niedozwolonym...

– Ale my nie robiliśmy niczego niedozwolonego… Prawda? – Ostatnie słowa wysapałam, śmiejąc się. – Nie no, Mario, ty to masz wyczucie.

– Czy... wy...? – Mary zdezorientowana wskazała na nas palcem, po części chyba też dlatego, że użyłam jej prawdziwego imienia.

– Ja nie… Może ona… Ale nie ja. Ale o co ci w ogóle chodzi? - Syriusz odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z twarzy.

– Najlepiej zwalić całą winę na mnie! To przez ciebie się wydało!

– Dori… Czy ja wam w czymś przeszkadzam?

– To ty mnie kopnęłaś w moje nadprzyrodzenie!

Blondynka krok za krokiem zaczęła wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi. Alicja, kręcąc głową, robiła dokładnie to samo. Spojrzenie drugiej jasnowłosej mówiło "dziś śpimy u mnie".

– Marysiu, poczekaj… – Zwiała. – No i pięknie! I co narobiłeś?!

– Ja?! To twoja wina! – Wciągnął mnie z powrotem do łóżka i zaczął gilgotać. Łaskotki mam dosłownie wszędzie, więc po chwili po pokoju rozległ się dziki pisk. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie pomyślał, że puściliśmy jakiegoś pornosa na cały regulator, bo byłaby z tego niezła szopka bożonarodzeniowa.

– Hahaha, Blaack, haha, przestaaań… Hahaha, Black palancie, haha!

– Też cię kocham, księżniczko!

– To jest, haha, molestowa… haha… nie... Puszczaj, wariacie! – Klepnęłam go otwartą dłonią w policzek, ale ledwo miałam siłę podnieść rękę, więc go nie bolało.

– Muszę cię wymęczyć, żebyś w końcu zasnęła!

– To rób to w inny sposób! Brzuch mnie boli… Hahaha, Syriusz! To nie jest śmieszne, idioto! – Otrząsnęłam się, uderzając go łokciem w rękę. Nawet tego nie poczuł.

– Znam inny sposób, ale nie spodoba ci się… – Wyszczerzył zęby, zakończając tortury.

– Możesz zrobić wszystko, ale już mnie nie gilgocz, proszę.

– Chciałbym, Dorcas, ale obiecałem, że nie zniszczę tego, co jest miedzy nami. Dobranoc.

– Syriusz… Powiedz, że się we mnie nie zakochałeś, proszę… – Powinnam milczeć, nie odzywać się, dopóki nie mini napięcie między nami – ta elektryczna nić, która nie pozwalała mi się do niego zbliżyć, bo potem zostawałam porażona i wszystko bolało.

Położyłam się na brzegu łóżka. Był dla mnie jak brat. Tylko brat. Zresztą nie wierzyłam w to słowo na „M". Każdy może powiedzieć, że kocha. Potem okazuje się, że to nie miłość, to tylko...

– Nie wierzę w miłość, księżniczko, ale obiecałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę, a ja obietnic dotrzymuję. – Odwrócił się tylko na chwilę, po czym zamarł w swojej wcześniejszej pozycji. – Mam cię chronić, więc chronię.

– Dziękuję… – Objęłam go i przytuliłam się do jego pleców, jak potrzebująca opieki młodsza siostrzyczka, nie śmiąc dotykać palcami jego ramion ani czarnych włosów. Byliśmy jak rodzeństwo zagubione w Zakazanym Lesie. Musieliśmy trzymać się razem, jak Jaś i Małgosia – w końcu wszystkie historie są prawdziwe na swój własny, oryginalny sposób.

– Dobranoc, księżniczko – szepnął. Jego głos był całkowicie bezinteresowny.

Nie pamiętam, kiedy usnęłam. W sumie nigdy ta chwila nie zapisuje się w mojej pamięci.

Obudził mnie szept. Zaraz po przebudzeniu świat zawirowałby zapewne tysiącami barw, gdyby nie to, że panowały istne egipskie ciemności. Wszystkie kontury się zlały, a ja nie widziałam nawet poduszki tuż przed oczami.

– Księżniczko… Już czas…

– Cosiestało? – spytałam zaspana, przecierając oczy. Wzrok nabrał odpowiedniej ostrości, by wstać, ale nadal był niewyraźny. Czyżbym potrzebowała okularów? Tym razem przed snem nie zapomniałam zmyć makijażu. To śmieszne, że wszyscy twierdzili, że nie wiedzieli o tym, że się malowałam. Uważali, że myśleli, że... mniejsza z tym. Chyba sądzili, że ot tak mam naturalnie ciemne i gęste rzęsy.

– Nasz szlaban czeka. – Głos stracił połowę swojej wcześniejszej łagodności.

– Łapa? Ale ja chcę spać… – Nakryłam głowę kołdrą. Była miła oraz ciepła od mojego ciała, ładnie pachniała i... to śmieszne, ale wydawała się być natchniona jakimś wyjątkowym zaklęciem, które nakazywało zostać mi w łóżku.

– Jak zaraz nie wstaniesz, to będę przychodził do ciebie co noc aż do końca roku szkolnego! – Siłą zerwał ze mnie kołdrę. Rad, nie rad, musiałam wstać i to nie z powodu kołdry. Wizja spania z tym gumochłonem do wakacji nie jawiła się zbyt kusząco.

– Jesteś niewyżyty. To podchodzi pod molestowanie! – Nie wiedząc czym wkurzona, zwlekłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki, doprowadzić się do stanu względnej używalności.

– Miałem nadzieję, że zostaniesz w łóżku… – mamrotał niewyraźnie pod nosem, ubierając skarpetki.

– Co mówiłeś, skarbie mój? – zironizowałam, wchodząc do dormitorium w samym staniku. Znaczy dolne partie ciała miałam ubrane, żeby nie było potem niedomówień. Boże, pomóż, dlaczego ja się nim tak bezdusznie bawiłam? Robiąc to, nie byłam ani trochę lepsza od niego...

– Dorcas, no weź się opanuj! Jak będziesz tak robić, że to jeszcze będziesz tego żałować. Łapa, weź chociaż nie patrz. Po tobie spodziewałam się czegoś więcej – krzyknęła Jenny, która najwidoczniej została razem z Remusem wygnana z biblioteki, zza kotar swojego łóżka. Wychyliła się, a mi ukazała się głowa okalana ciemnymi włosami, chociaż nie tak bardzo jak moje. Jej były... kakaowe i przyjemne, przy jej rysach twarzy, które postarzały ją o kilka lat.

– Myślałem, że śpisz! Nie podsłuchuje się dorosłych! – Zaczęłam chichotać.

– Głupi krawat… Zawsze mi go Mary wiąże…

– Nawet nie myśl sobie, że zrobi to teraz i zamknijcie się w końcu! Próbujemy spać! – Nagle odezwała się Alicja Holly zaspanym głosem, mówiąc w imieniu Mary. Chyba była strasznie zmęczona, skoro nie zdziwiła się nawet dalszą obecnością Syriusza w damskim dormitorium.

– Przepraszam, kochanie… Zawiążesz, Łapciu?

– Jedyne, za co mogę podziękować mojej matce, to umiejętność wiązania krawatów, którą mi przekazała!

– Dobra chodźmy, bo jeszcze Mary nas zadźga czymś… – Złapałam go za czerwono-złoty materiał. Oczywiście on znów musiał to zrobić! Przy współudziale mojego kota w dodatku. Mianowicie, potykając się o Miłość, wpadł na mnie, po czym wykonaliśmy wspaniały lot w dół schodów.

– Przepraszam, księżniczko! – Taa… i znowu na mnie leżał… Nie znosiłam być zdominowana.

– Black, to już przesada! Ty to zrobiłeś specjalnie! Złaź!

– Tak! Specjalnie potknąłem się o twojego kota, żeby na ciebie spaść! Księżniczko, pomyśl, gdzie tu logika!

– Co ty nosisz w kieszeniach? – Pozbierałam się z dywanu.

– Nic, a co? – Łapa zaczerwienił się lekko, co było widać mimo ciemności panującej w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów.

– Bo coś twardego wbiło mi się w nogę. No, nie ważne, chodźmy już, bo nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy – zdecydowałam.

Syriusz pokręcił głową, pokazując niezdecydowanie.

– Mi się nie spieszy do McGonagall.

– A co, chcesz kolejny szlaban za spóźnienie? Łapa, ostatnio naprawdę zachowujesz się dziwnie! – Szłam szybkim krokiem, wymyślając mu po drodze.

– I tak jesteśmy już spóźnieni. – Spojrzał leniwie na zegarek.

– Black ty… Ty, ty… Mam cię dość! – Pobiegłam korytarzem, zostawiając go za sobą, gdzieś w tyle. Gdy dobiegłam na miejsce, on jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał pod drzwiami gabinetu McGroźnej.

– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Mój głos był prawie oskarżycielski.

– Księżniczko, mówiłem ci już, że potrafię dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych, prawda? Więc trzymaj się mnie, a nie zginiesz.

– No tak! Ja tu na was czekam, a wy co?! Spóźniliście się… – Minerwa w jadowicie zielonym szlafroku i puchatych kapciach powitała nas niezbyt uprzejmie.

– Pani profesor, to tylko siedem sekund. Chyba pani nam to wybaczy? – Czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią wzrokiem numer jeden, pod tytułem: „żadna mi się jeszcze nie oparła i ty też nie zdołasz".

– Black, ten twój wzrok na mnie nie działa… Chodźcie za mną. Dzisiejszej nocy waszym zadaniem będzie wysprzątanie wszystkich schowków na miotły, jakie posiada Hogwart. Nie traćcie czasu! – Zostawiła nas pod najbliższym schowkiem, ze zwykłymi miotłami w dłoniach.

– I pomyśleć, że to przez ciebie! Jeszcze raz zrobisz imprezę to tak cię urządzę, że cię Rogaty będzie zmywał ze ściany!

– Księżniczka się nie wyspała?

– Zatkaj się!

– Jak sobie życzysz! – Byłam wściekła. Przez tego pajaca musiałam zerwać się w środku nocy i sprzątać jakieś komórki.

Po godzinie chłopak zrobił sobie przerwę… ot tak, po prostu. Pokazał jakim nierobem naprawdę jest.

– O patrzcie, Casanova się zmęczył! Do roboty! – Lekko uderzyłam go kijem od miotły po głowie, jednak on chyba nie zrozumiał ironii.

– Nie jestem twoją zabawką! Dobranoc! – Wyszedł.

– O nie, nie paniczu! To ja życzę dobrej nocy! – Dogoniłam go, wręczyłam miotłę, po czym zniknęłam za zakrętem. Wykrzyczałam Grubej Damie hasło i wparowałam do swojego dormitorium.

– Księżniczko, przypominam ci, że przegrałaś zakład! – Położył się do mojego łóżka z, nieznikającym z twarzy, cynicznym uśmiechem.

– A szlaban? Ja nie będę z tobą pracować! Idę do McGonagall! – Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam, trzaskając drzwiami. Te nagłe zmiany nastroju. Jak w ciąży. Ale ja to chyba po zapyleniu, bo innego wyjścia nie widzę. Nie no... byłam komicznie tragiczną zołzą.

– Stój! – Wybiegł za mną. – Dzisiaj mamy szlaban z głowy! Wyjaśnię ci to innym razem. Idź się teraz połóż, a jak nie chcesz mnie widzieć, to pójdę spać do siebie! Dobranoc!

Zrezygnowana siadłam na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Idiotka ze mnie! Idiotka! – Uderzałam się w głowę poduszką. Zatrzymał się na schodach do dormitorium, zawahał na moment, po czym zawrócił.

– Poniosło nas dzisiaj, ale nie ma co się dziwić. Nie codziennie musimy wstawać o trzeciej w nocy, żeby odrabiać jakiś psychiczny szlaban! To normalne, że się na siebie wkurzamy, księżniczko… Idź się położyć spać. Pójdę do siebie, jeżeli nie chcesz mnie widzieć i nie przejmuj się szlabanem. Wszystko załatwiłem.

– Zostaw! Ja tylko chciałabym, żebyś zachowywał się, jak dawniej! Co się stało z dawnym Łapą podrywaczem i psem na dziewczyny? I nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie… Nie powinnam na ciebie tak napadać…

Merlinie… To było chore… Dorothea Lucilla Meadowes przyznająca się do błędu? Tego jeszcze ten świat nie widział. "Dorcas-z-przeszłości" była idiotką, niepotrafiącą łapać życia póki młode, paskudną egoistką, ignorantką i nie powiem kim jeszcze, bo wystarczy, że dawna "ja" używała paskudnych słów. Wolę nie nadużywać zbędnych wulgaryzmów.

– W takim razie dobranoc, Meadowes! – odparł lekceważąco.

– Dobranoc… – Zwinęłam się w kłębek na kanapie. – Dobranoc…

Zasnęłam, drugi raz tej nocy…

Następnego dnia obudziłam się zesztywniała. Spanie na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Wymięta od snu powlekłam się do dormitorium. Nie będę opisywać wszystkich czynności fizjologicznych i innych, których tam dokonałam. W każdym razie na śniadanie zeszłam w całkiem dobrym humorze, lecz z żelaznym postanowieniem nie odzywania się do Blacka.

Nie odezwałam się przez całe śniadanie. Ale on i tak zajęty był tą przeraźliwie różową Samanthą Rosemary, która wdzięczyła się do niego jak idiotka. Trzeba przyznać, że ja i Black staliśmy się ostatnio bardzo rozpoznawalni, więc wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku. Oficjalnie napisałabym, że nic nie czułam - pff, wręcz się cieszyłam. Jak było rzeczywiście...?

Około wpół do trzeciej nad ranem, wymęczeni po kolejnym dniu nauki, zeszliśmy się na ten przeklęty szlaban. Syriusz z miną wielce obrażonego panicza, a ja z miną, jaką ma Lilka, gdy leje Pottera po głowie. Przyszliśmy pod drzwi McGroźnej, a powiedziała, co mieliśmy robić tym razem.

– Dzisiaj posegregujecie mi chronologicznie dokumenty dotyczące szlabanów! Macie czas do szóstej rano.

I zostawiała nas samych w gabinecie. Jeszcze przez chwilę miałam w głowie widok jej w wałkach na ciemnych włosach przetykanych siwizną, ubranej w jadowicie niebieski szlafrok i kapcie. Pomyślałam, że ten obraz będzie mi się śnił po nocach. Nie przypuszczałam, że to będzie co innego...

– Cudownie… – Zabrałam się za pierwszą stertę, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. – Bla… Znaczy Łap.. uś… Nie zupełnie mi chodziło, o to z tym dawnym tobą. I wiesz, co… Obiecałeś, że mnie będziesz chronić i nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy. Ja wiem, że to moja wina. I wiem, że przepraszam nie wystarczy. – Podeszłam, a on odwrócił wzrok. – Co mam zrobić, żeby było tak, jak przed szlabanem? Jedno twoje słowo…

– To, że traktuję cię inaczej niż inne dziewczyny, wcale nie upoważnia cię do traktowania mnie jak przedmiotu… – Stwierdził chłodno. Jego szare oczy nie pokazywały praktycznie żadnej emocji. Wszystko wyćwiczone w domu, wmawiane... jak mi. Nawet miał trochę racji. Chyba zbytnio uderzyłam w jego wielkie, jak podziemia Hogwartu, ego. – Byłaś wyjątkowa do wczorajszej nocy. Zepsułaś wszystko, a prosiłaś, żebym ja tego nie zrobił.

– Wcale tego nie chciałam… Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Nie chciałam, żeby to się zmieniło. Proszę cię… Nie rób mi tego.

– Przez ciebie muszę iść z jakąś stukniętą Gryfonka na randkę. Kiedyś bym się cieszył, ale teraz jakoś nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać westchnień pustaków… Powiedz mi, co ja mam teraz zrobić?

– Przestać się na mnie gniewać… A ja z nią pogadam. – Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. To się wplątałam. Przecież ja w życiu nie zagadam do tej dziewczyny.

– Miałem cię chronić przed moimi fankami, więc nie będziesz z żadną z nich rozmawiać. Trudno się mówi. Zamiast z przyjaciółmi albo… Z tobą, księżniczko, pójdę do Hogsmeade z napaloną na mnie Samanthą… Też fajnie, prawda?

– I tak z nią porozmawiam. Chciałeś pójść ze mną? – Rozmowa pochłonęła mnie całkowicie. Pytanie zadałam, mówiąc jak Samantha, ale broń Merlinie z uwielbieniem dla niego. Po prostu mnie zaskoczył.

– Chciałem czy nie, idę z Samanthą i się do niej nie zbliżaj. Ona należy do tych zabijających agrafką.

– Już się boję… Ale następnym razem, idziesz ze mną. Ok?

– Jeżeli znowu nie będę musiał nam ratować tyłków w zamian za randkę, to może… – Kontynuował, nie przerywając swej pracy, podczas gdy ja zupełnie zapomniałam o piętrzącym się wokół stosie papierzysk.

– Następnym razem, to ja w zamian za pomoc, pójdę z jakimś Gryfonem na randkę… O ile, któryś będzie chciał iść z taką zołzą.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie krytycznie.

– Nie przesadzaj… – Ponownie otaksował mnie wzrokiem.

– Co?

– Jest kilku chłopaków, którzy z miłą chęcią poszliby na randkę z tobą, księżniczko.

– Na przykład? – W końcu wzięłam się za te sprawozdania.

– Na przykład ja – stwierdził krótko, acz treściwie. Znów wszystko psuł. Ja do niego nic nie czułam. Czy on...? Dziś nic nie mówił.

– Teraz, to ty przesadzasz…

– Dlaczego? Jestem po prostu szczery… – Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo i poszłam po następną stertę dokumentów. Krawat wylądował gdzieś na podłodze.

– Nie znoszę krawatów.

– A ja lubię jak je z siebie zrzucasz… – Łapa uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. Uniosłam brwi.

– Może ty też coś zrzucisz? To sobie popatrzę. – Wystawiłam mu język, a moją uwagę przykuł jeden z zapisów.

– Mówisz i masz! – Rozpiął koszulę i rzucił ją w moją stronę. Prawie jak striptiz normalnie.

– Hmmm… Tak ciekawe… To jest bardzo ciekawe. Wiesz, że Smark miał szlaban za powieszenie jakiegoś Puchona na wieży? Nie pomyślałabym. – Łapa kiwał tylko głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Może ty zrzucisz z siebie coś jeszcze? – Spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

– Na pewno tego chcesz? – Powoli rozpięłam koszulę.

– Nie zrobisz tego, księżniczko… – Przestał szperać w kartotekach i spojrzał na mnie.

– Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz… – Po zdjęciu koszulka wylądowała gdzieś obok krawata. Potem zdjęliśmy jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

– Twoja kolej, księżniczko…

– McGonagall wejdzie… – Zdjęłam buty. Bez nich sięgałam mu ledwo do brody. Łapa także je zdjął. Ja natomiast wisiorek, który otrzymałam od Wiktora i Angeliki.

– Nie wejdzie… Zawsze mam zapasową różdżkę, którą mogę zdziałać rzeczy niemożliwe… – Jedną ręką machnął różdżką, a drugą rozpiął spodnie… Spojrzał na mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Byłam diabelnie ciekawa do czego się posunie. Mary mówiła wiele razy, żebym nie kusiła losu, ale chciałam to mam.

– Ciekawe… – Rozpięłam guzik od spódnicy. Materiał opadł z cichym szelestem. – Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy… – Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, po czym przyłożył jedną rękę do policzka, a drugą objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

Pocałował delikatnie… Oderwałam się od niego. Swoją drogą McGroźna dostałaby chyba zawału, widząc dwoje nastolatków w bieliźnie, pośród porozrzucanych ubrań i dokumentów.

– Co, wymiękasz… – Mrugnęłam do niego. – Proszę kontynuować.

– Maleńka widać, że cnotka jeszcze jesteś… – Uśmiechnął się. – Powoli… Subtelnie… Coraz niżej… – Odsunęłam się, gdy zaczął mnie całować po szyi i dekolcie. Ktoś zapukał.

– Przestań. – Ratunek nadszedł! Dzięki Bogu, że nic się jeszcze nie stało.

Rozpoczęło się szukanie ubrań w szybkim tempie, a zza drzwi zabrzmiał konspiracyjny szept Jamesa.

– Łapa, no otwieraj. Prosiłeś żebym wam pomógł, to jestem.

– Łapa, gdzie moje buty? – syknęłam, szamocząc się z zapięciem od spódnicy.

– Pod stołem… – Rzucił mi obuwie pod nogi. – Jeszcze chwila James! Chwilunia! Przykleiłem się do krzesła!

– Wariat… – Drżącymi rękami krzywo zapinałam guziki koszuli. Takie szybkie ubieranie się wcale nie jest takie proste, jak się początkowo wydaje.

– Gotowa? Otwieram! – Otworzył drzwi cały czerwony na twarzy. Zaspany Potter nie zauważył nawet jego krzywo zapiętej koszuli i mojego krawata wiszącego jakimś cudem na lampie. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia do teraz, jak się tam znalazł, ten skubaniec jeden.

– Cześć, Rogacz… – Lekko zdyszana udawałam, że przeglądam dokumenty, siedząc w niewinnej pozie na biurku. Ze skromnie skrzyżowanymi nogami, oczywiście, jak nakazywały dobre maniery. W myślach także oczywiście przeklinałam szukającego Gryffindoru, choć winnam mu wdzięczność.

– Cześć… Co robicie? – Ziewnął głośno. – I czemu na tej lampie wisi krawat?

– Bo tak lubi – stwierdził szybko Syriusz, wiedząc, że Rogaczowi w tym momencie można było wcisnąć każdy kit.

– Nie widać? A właściwie niepotrzebnie przyszedłeś… Poradzilibyśmy sobie… Prawda?!

– Tak… W zupełności… – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

– Was chyba Bóg opuścił! Wstaję specjalnie dla was, o czwartej nad ranem, a wy mi mówicie, że mnie nie potrzebujecie! Nie ma mowy. Zostaję!

– Rogaś idź, bo na ciebie Lilkę napuszczę! Ja bardzo lubię segregować koszule… – Ja nie mogę, co ja gadam. Płonę ze wstydu za własną głupotę. – Nie, nie koszule, dokumenty… Tak bardzo lubię! Więc idź już!

– Lilka mówiła, że zaraz przyjdzie, tylko musi… Co? Jakie koszule i czemu ten krawat wisi na lampie? Wy…! – Patrzył to na mnie, to na Łapę, otwierając szeroko brązowe oczy. – Ale ja i tak sobie nie pójdę! – Pokazał nam język. – Przenieście sobie te wasze ekscesy na inny dzień.

– O, co ci chodzi? Nie rozumiem… – Udawałam niedoinformowaną, owijając włosy wokół małego palca jednej dłoni. To chyba przez ten kwiecisty rumieniec na mojej twarzy byłam niezbyt przekonywująca.

– Chodzi o to, żeby nie wpaść w błoto! – Rogaty zabłysnął nagle niczym żarówka. – Jutro sobie poużywacie, a dzisiaj pozwólcie sobie pomóc, jak już tu przyszłem.

– Przyszedłem, Rogaś… Przyszedłem… – A pod nosem mruknęłam: – I niech cię za to szlag.

Lily zjawiła się w drzwiach, usiłując się uśmiechać przez cały czas. Jej ogniste włosy wyglądały jak uczesane widelcem. Pod uroczymi, zielonymi oczami, widniały fioletowe śliwy.

– Cześć, wam gumochłony i ty, jeleniu niewyżyty! Czemu na lampie wisi krawat? – ziewnęła, wchodząc bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia.

– Wiesz, właśnie też o to pytałem. – Rogaty uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Rudej.

– Nie słuchaj tego Koziorożca. Lepiej mi pomóż. – Rzuciłam na lilkowe kolana pokaźną stertę papierzysk różnej maści. Evansówna i Potter wymienili spojrzenia. – No co? Tak wam przeszkadza ten krawat, to go ubiorę! – Stanęłam na biurku, ściągnęłam go z kinkietu i nieumiejętnie zamotałam krawat na szyi.

– No i co zrobiłaś? Zepsułaś cały wizerunek tej lampy!

– Idiota… A wy co? Zamroczyło was? – Zamachałam dziewczynie przed oczami. Lily patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby widziała mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu i od razu uznała za chorą psychicznie.

– Nie… Tylko się zastanawiam, czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że coś się święci… Wspólnie spędzona noc… Napad na mnie w łazience… Powrót starej Dorcas i… Ten krawat…

– I co nocne gadki Łapy o… – huknął ni stąd, ni zowąd, Rogacz.

– Jeleniu trzym zgryz!

– Ależ mów James, ja cię chętnie posłucham.

– Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki! Musimy posegregować te papierzyska! – Black posłał koledze zabójcze spojrzenie.

– Ale na wieszanie krawatu na lampie to czas był, tak? – Lilka powinna zostać w przyszłości adwokatem. Pięknie by wpieniała ludzi. – Mów James…

– Łapa, co ty się tak spieszysz? Mów, Rogaś, mów… – Dołączyłam się do prośby Lilki.

– Ale… – Rogaty patrzył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem to na Łapę, to na Lily. – Syriusz ma rację. Powinniśmy się pospieszyć z tymi dokumentami… – Po czym zaczął je zawzięcie segregować, jakby naprawdę chciało mu się to robić. Prawie mu się to udało, ale nie ze mną takie gierki.

Nachyliłam się nad Jamesem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

– O nie, kolego! – Wyrwałam mu teczki z rąk. – Albo nam powiesz, albo policzymy się z tobą inaczej…

– No właśnie… Gadaj James, bo nici z randki.

Nie no, szok! Co za trio... Lilka, Rogacz i randka?!

– Liluniu, moja kochana… Nie zrobisz mi tego, prawda?

– Zrobię i żadna "Liluś", skarbie…

– Łapa… ratuj! – Potter spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela.

– Piśniesz słówko, a skompromituję cię przed całą szkołą! Mówię serio!

– Jesteście okrutni! – Stwierdził płaczliwym głosem.

– Łapuś… Powiedz…

– Ale co?

– Ale skarbie… – Przesunęłam rękę po jego torsie. – Przynajmniej nie utrudniaj.

– Jak ci powiem, to będę musiał cię zabić!

– No, dobra… Zaryzykuję. Mów!

– Rogaty, ale ty masz zjeleniały łeb! – Wykrzyczał w kierunku Rogatego.

– Ale, czy to źle, że całymi nocami gadasz o Dorcas i… Ups! Wymsknęło mi się…

– I…? – Łapa wykonał poziomy ruch palcem po szyi, patrząc morderczo na kumpla.

– I...? – Obróciłam twarz Syriusza w kierunku swojej.

–… I tak sobie mówisz. – Dokończył kulawo Rogaty.

Łapa bez zażenowania patrzył prosto w moje oczy, nie odpowiadając.

– Łapa… Proszę… Możesz sobie życzyć czegoś w zamian.

– O, co prosisz? Przecież James powiedział już wszystko, czego powiedzieć nie powinien. – Następne mordercze spojrzenie zostało skierowane w stronę Rogatego.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że nie. Łapa, no! Łapuś… Słonko…

– Nie mam nic więcej do dodania… Może tylko… Evans, czy wiesz, że James nie potrafi się kąpać bez swojej żółtej kaczuszki? – Gryfon zwrócił się do Lilki.

– Ale słodkie. Nie przejmuj się James… Ja też tak robię. Prawda, Liluś?

– Jakie to romantyczne… – Lilka rozpłynęła się całkowicie. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła w tym cyrku.

– A ty Łapuś… Masz jeszcze jakieś sekrety, dotyczące mówienia o mnie w środku nocy? A może ty, James, nam powiesz?

– Już mówiłem, że nie mam nic do dodania i zjeleniały łeb także… – Kolejne mordercze spojrzenie. Od tych wszystkich „wzroków" to nasz jeleń powinien już zemrzeć śmiercią tragiczną.

– Och, James proszę… Proszę… Lily, słońce, namów go. – Lilka szeptała coś Jamesowi na ucho, a on zaczerwienił się znacznie.

– Czemu baby nie mogą zrozumieć, że jak facet mówi, że nie ma nic do dodania, to nie ma. James wytłumacz im to, bo zaraz dostanę cholery jasnej!

– Syriusz, wyrażaj się! Chodzi mi o to, co dokładnie o mnie mówiłeś. Bo pewnie same złe rzeczy. James, proszę! – James patrzył na Łapę, Łapa na Jamesa. Teraz było to raczej spojrzenie porozumiewawcze. – One nas zabiją! – Stwierdził na głos Rogaty. My przytaknęłyśmy głowami.

– Trudno się mówi! – Łapa wzruszył ramionami.

– Na trzy… Raz… Dwa… – Zaczęli odliczanie.

– Noo… I…?

– Trzy! – Syriusz dokończył za Rogacza, po czym obaj uciekali z klasy, jak najdalej ode mnie i Lily.

– Zabiję! Black, wracaj tu! – Wybiegłam z gabinetu, goniona przez krzyki przyszłej pani Potter.

Cicho podkradłam się pod dormitorium chłopaków.

– Nie chcesz stracić opinii hogwardzkiego podrywacza bez serca… – Szeptał Rogacz, gestykulując zapamiętale.

– Tu jesteście, chłopcy… – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Powiecie cioci Dorcas, co o niej mówicie w nocy!

James stwierdził, że idzie spać i zostawił mnie sam na sam z zamyślonym Łapą.

– Łapa, chodź… W Pokoju Wspólnym pogadamy.

– Nie… Jestem zmęczony… Połóżmy się spać! – Pociągnął mnie w kierunku łóżka.

– Ale ty jesteś uparty! Stanie ci się coś, jak mi powiesz?

– Ty masz także swoje tajemnice… Pozwól i mi takie mieć, księżniczko… A teraz, chodź się położyć!

– Nie! Łapuś, proszę…

– Ja również cię prosiłem… Nie powiedziałaś, ale mimo wszystko wierzę, że mi kiedyś powiesz, co ci na sercu leży. Proszę, abyś ty także dała mi trochę czasu… To nie jest wcale takie proste, jakie się może wydawać, księżniczko…

– Powiedzieć ci? Mój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. Zdradził Aurorów. – Stwierdziłam najspokojniej w świecie. Ktoś spadł z łóżka, ktoś wydusił z siebie ciche „co?".

– Ja… Przecież… On… On nie żyje i… Ja… Naprawdę mi przykro. Wiem, co to znaczy mieć Śmierciożerców w rodzinie. – Przytulił mnie z całej siły.

– Już dobrze, bo mnie udusisz. Powiedzenie tego, wcale nie było takie straszne, jak się wydawało. Cóż… Widzę, że mi nie powiesz… Chodź spać.

– Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna, księżniczko… – Przytulił się do moich pleców, gdy oboje leżeliśmy już w łóżku.

– Wiem, Łapo, wiem. Ale dlaczego tak mnie chronisz? W Hogwarcie jest dużo ładniejszych dziewczyn, które poleciałyby na każde twoje skinienie.

– Prosiłaś o ochronę… Wypełniam tylko swoje obowiązki. – Niezbyt wiarygodnie to zabrzmiało.

– Nie prosiłam. Nie przekręcaj moich słów!

– Nie kłóćmy się… Śpij, moja księżniczko. – Pocałował mnie w policzek.

– Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie bratem?

– Wiem… I to zobowiązuje mnie do ochrony ciebie przed złym światem.

– Świat jest piękny, tylko ludzie są popaprani. Chyba to jest moje największe marzenie, żeby ludzie byli normalni i nie było tych wszystkich morderstw… A ty masz jakieś wielkie marzenie?

– Śpijmy już. Dobranoc.

– Masz rację. Dobranoc. – Pogrążyliśmy się w królestwie nocy, a Morfeusz wziął nas w swoje objęcia.

To mogłoby trwać wiecznie.

Ale my tylko byliśmy naiwnymi dzieciakami, którym wydawało się, że może kiedyś zwojują świat. Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _wtorek, 22 grudnia 2015_

 _Taka miniaturka, która ma miejsce pomiędzy rozdziałami 10 a 11. Wyjaśnia nieco niuansów Dor i Syriusza. Oryginalnie miał to być rozdział, ale cokolwiek bym nie robiła, to mi nie wychodził, więc wywaliłam to do niechlubnej kategorii extra content._

 _Jak reszta "Obdarzyć cień uczuciem" nie podlega już korekcie, ale pomyślałam, że miło byłoby wrzucić wszystkie części Dor i Serka, żeby się nie zawieruszyły w sieci._

 _Dobranox._


End file.
